Sinônimo de problema
by TaXXTi
Summary: Os ares mudam, mas as pessoas não mudam nunca... Jensen era a prova viva disso e com certeza era sinônimo de problema por onde quer passasse. AU Jensen/?
1. Chapter 1

**Sinônimo de problema  
**

_Por TaXXTi_

_  
_**Disclaimer: **Os personagens descritos não existem. Apenas usei seus corpinhos bonitos para entretenimento

**Sinopse:** Os ares mudam, mas as pessoas não mudam nunca... Jensen era a prova viva disso e com certeza era sinônimo de problema por onde passasse. AU Jensen/?

**Shipper:** Vários!

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto! Depois não digam que eu não avisei...

**Beta: **Carol Camui (E a pessoa que fica incentivando essas insanidades)

* * *

Muitos rostos novos. Mais uma vez ele chegava a uma nova cidade, com novos lugares e pessoas para conhecer. Era disso que ele gostava. A cidade não era tão grande a ponto de se pegar trânsito para chegar à padaria e nem tão pequena a ponto de todos se conhecerem, mas isso pouco importava no momento.

Já estava acostumado a se mudar de cidade. Hora era devido aos negócios do seu pai, hora era por conta das confusões em que se metia. Desta vez era por confusão. Nunca deveria ter se envolvido com o filho do pastor, mas ele era tão irresistivelmente tentador com aquela carinha de santo...

Agora isso fazia parte do passado! Seus pais resolveram o problema como sempre faziam: deixavam-no de castigo por alguns dias enquanto a poeira baixava, assinavam alguns cheques e se mudavam para evitar maiores transtornos.

Novos ares!

Jogou a mochila nas costas, ajeitou os óculos escuros, projetou seu melhor sorriso de canto de boca e começou a caminhar entre os alunos. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura que lhe caia perfeitamente, marcando onde deveria marcar e confortável como ele gostava. A blusa branca de gola alta marcava as linhas de seu peito e arrancava suspiros de algumas garotas, que passavam olhando curiosas para o novo aluno. Não era todo dia que um loiro gostoso daqueles aparecia, como se tivesse saído de algum dos seus melhores sonhos e agora caminhava lentamente pelo jardim a caminho da entrada principal.

Ele estava procurando uma pessoa em especial. Tinha convencido seu melhor amigo a vir com ele nesta nova fase. Poucas pessoas foram capazes de se tornarem íntimas dele. Como ele mesmo dizia: tinha nascido livre, sem as linhas das marionetes. Apenas uma pessoa tinha conseguido se aproximar o suficiente dele e aprender a lidar com o seu jeito de ser.

- Jensen! – Viu o moreno correr em sua direção com seu típico sorriso. – Que bom que eu te encontrei! Me perdi no caminho! – Ele se aproxima, passando a mão nos cabelos e rindo sem jeito.

- Normal! Se você não se perdesse é que seria uma grande novidade. Não sei como você consegue chegar em casa todos os dias! – O riso sarcástico dele arrancou alguns suspiros de alguns transeuntes.

- Muito engraçadinho! Quem vê pensa que você conhece muito bem essa porcaria de lugar pro qual você me arrastou! – O tom dele é de deboche, era claro, e não poderia perder a oportunidade de alfinetar o amigo.

- Eu não te obriguei a vir comigo! – o riso sarcástico de Jensen continuava presente enquanto ele continuava a provocar.

- Não! Não mesmo! Eu é que sempre caio nas suas chantagens emocionais... Eu nunca aprendo! – Jensen riu do comentário e concordou com a cabeça, passando o braço pelo ombro do amigo o puxando para perto. – Você é um sacana!

- Deixa de drama, Misha... Você gosta! – Gargalhou enquanto Misha tirava seu braço e o empurrava rindo também.

Seguiram até a secretaria conversando sobre amenidades e atraindo a maioria dos olhares. Pegaram seus horários de aula e seguiram algumas placas até chegar à sala indicada no papel.

No interior da sala, poucos alunos conversavam, aguardando a chegada dos demais e do professor. A grande maioria parou para prestar a atenção nos dois novos integrantes. Não era para menos: um moreno, com um belo par de olhos azuis que impressionavam de longe e um belo loiro de olhos verdes. Ambos conversavam despreocupadamente como se já fizessem parte daquele ambiente. Os dois nem pareciam preocupados com os olhares curiosos e seguiam para o fundo da sala, buscando carteiras próximas. Pararam de conversar apenas quando Jensen desviou sua atenção.

Jensen parou para olhar um jovem que entrava naquele momento na sala. Era um moreno alto, de corpo definido, que caminhava lentamente, dividindo sua atenção entre um livro que carregava nas mãos e o caminho que traçava. Misha resolveu acompanhar o olhar do amigo e abriu um sorriso malicioso enquanto chamava a atenção de Jensen:

- Você não tem jeito! – disse rindo enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Jensen sorriu e retrucou - Está com ciúmes, Misha? – O que recebeu foi um tapa leve na nuca.

- Se eu fosse ter ciúmes de você, estaria perdido... – Falou enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira ao lado da de Jensen e via o professor entrar.

* * *

Só o começo de uma idéia louca que brotou na minha cabeça. O segundo capítulo está a caminho.

Beijos


	2. Chapter 2

Parte que deveria ter sido publicada ontem, mas o arquivo foi corrompido.

Carol: "o arquivo tá corrompido mesmo... com um conteúdo daqueles....."

Corrompendo geral!!!

**Beta: **Carol Camui

* * *

Jared se dirigiu à sua mesa sem prestar atenção ao burburinho que ocorria em sua sala de aula. Estava lendo um livro quando chegou, e mal descolava os olhos do mesmo. Tropeçou várias vezes a caminho da sala. Chegou à sua carteira e simplesmente se jogou nela, tentando terminar o restante da página para poder fechar o livro. Apenas tentou, pois Genevieve o arrancou de suas mãos, enquanto ria da cara de inconformado que ele fazia olhando para o rosto dela.

- Como você é despistado! – Sentou em sua carteira, logo atrás de Jared e jogou o livro sobre a mesa.

- Como você é estraga prazer! Eu estava quase terminando! – Dizia, pegando o livro e colocando sobre sua mesa. – E do que diabos você está falando?

- Estou falando da última novidade! Que é claro que você não percebeu, porque estava muito entretido lendo suas histórias de fantasmas... – Ela sabia que ele odiava que falassem mal de seus hobbies, mas dessa vez ele decidiu ignorar e voltar-se para frente. – Você não está nem curioso?! – Perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- Não estou, mas você com certeza vai me contar, então diga de uma vez. – Se não fossem amigos de longa data, ela com certeza teria respondido de atravessado, porém desconsiderou e prosseguiu.

- Olhe discretamente para o fundo da sala. Temos dois novos colegas de classe. – Ele virou o rosto, procurando os novatos. Foi fácil achar, pois metade da sala olhava para a mesma direção. – Meu Deus! Eles são maravilhosos! – ela concluiu enquanto ele ainda reparava nos novos alunos.

A primeira impressão que teve é de que aqueles dois pareciam que estavam na sala há muito tempo, pela forma descontraída que conversavam. Reparou no loiro, que deveria ser o motivo do alvoroço de Genevieve. O rapaz era realmente "bem apessoado", mas não via motivos para todo aquele sorriso estampado no rosto da garota e nem para ela ter lhe tirado o livro das mãos. Ele tornou a olhar para ela com uma cara entediada e fez um movimento com a boca como quem diz "UAU!" sem emitir nenhum som, lançando um olhar carregado de sarcasmo.

Genevieve apenas abriu e fechou a boca inconformada pela falta de interesse do seu amigo por seu entusiasmo. Ia revidar, entretanto desistiu quando viu o professor entrar na sala.

A aula transcorreu sem maiores problemas. Jensen e Misha tiveram que passar pelo ritual de apresentação, que se deu de forma natural. Jensen adorava se apresentar para as pessoas. Fazia isso com a maior naturalidade e ficava observando as reações dos presentes. Como Misha costumava dizer: Jensen era um pavão que adorava exibir suas plumas. Misha já era mais discreto, mas dificilmente passava despercebido, principalmente pelo seu bom humor. Era possível ver vários grupinhos de meninas cochichando enquanto os mesmos se apresentavam e respondiam a algumas perguntas do professor, a fim de conhecer melhor os rapazes.

O ano letivo tinha começado há pouco tempo, mas a maioria dos jovens sempre frequentou a mesma escola, com poucas exceções. Os rapazes não teriam muita dificuldade em alcançar as matérias. Porém, Jensen já havia marcado alguns rostos caso "precisasse" de ajuda. As horas passaram rápidas e logo estavam na hora do intervalo. Alguns alunos se dirigiam ao refeitório, outros iam para o jardim. Jensen arrastou Misha até o jardim, assim poderia observar melhor o novo ambiente.

Pouco atrás deles estavam uma eufórica Genevieve e um desinteressado Jared. Genevieve, misteriosamente, tinha resolvido seguir o caminho do jardim, seguida por Jared. Ela estava comentando sobre todos os detalhes que observava em Jensen, o que já estava começando a irritar Jared.

- Caramba! Parece que você nunca viu um homem! – Jared, não aguentando mais aquele falatório, cortou-a irritado.

- Como você é grosso! – retrucou ela, dando um leve soco no ombro dele. – Não é que eu nunca tenha visto um homem, mas nunca tinha visto "esse" homem... – debochou do amigo enquanto Jared revirava os olhos.

- Parece que está no cio! – Falou e saiu correndo antes que fosse atingido por um soco mais forte. Acabaram passando correndo por Misha e Jensen que observaram a cena da garota correndo atrás do rapaz.

- Parece que seu novo objeto de desejo já tem dona... – Misha comentou divertido.

- Quem disse que ele é meu novo objeto de desejo? – Blefou, mesmo não acreditando que Misha fosse cair.

- Claro que não! É o meu objeto de desejo... – Se houvesse uma escala de zero a dez para o sarcasmo, Misha teria atingido nove, pois dez só o Jensen conseguia.

O loiro começou a rir. – Vamos voltar para dentro, tem muito mais coisas para vermos. – Com a clara intenção de mudar de assunto. – Já decidiu se vai ficar na minha casa ou não?

- Decidi. Vou alugar um apartamento. – Respondeu já esperando uma reclamação.

- Você é um fresco! Poderia muito bem ficar morando conosco! – Falou contrariado

- E aguentar você vinte e quatro horas por dia?! Prefiro manter a amizade. – Começou a rir da cara de poucos amigos de Jensen – Sabe que entrei nessa história com você para conseguir independência e que seus pais acabariam me mimando como mimam você...

- Eu não sou mimado! – Essa tinha sido a única parte da conversa que ele havia registrado – Tudo bem... Pelo menos vou ter algum lugar pra passar as noites de bebedeira sem ninguém pra encher meu saco.

- Ah! Claro! Meu apartamento não vai ser o seu albergue. – Misha não se conformava com a praticidade de Jensen e sua habilidade em reverter as situações a seu favor.

- Eu pago minha estadia. – Jensen lançou seu sorriso mais malicioso.

Misha preferiu não falar mais nada. Passaram pelo refeitório, fizeram um lanche rápido e se dirigiram a sala de aula, para concluir mais um período.

Quando Jared entrou na sala, retornando do intervalo, se deparou com um par de olhos verdes o encarando enquanto ele caminhava até sua cadeira. Um choque percorreu o seu corpo enquanto ele encarava aqueles olhos. Ele estranhou aquela sensação e por fim, resolveu ignorá-la.

Ao final das aulas, Misha e Jensen seguiram para a casa dos pais de Jensen. Almoçaram comentando sobre o dia de aula. Jensen se retirou da mesa primeiro, subindo as escadas para tomar um banho. Misha foi para o seu quarto provisório, ligou seu MP3 e se deitou na cama. Acabou dormindo e só acordou quando sentiu um peso sobre si.

Jensen tinha acabado de sair do banho. Estava com os cabelos molhados e o cheiro do sabonete exalava de seu corpo. Ele estava sentado sobre o abdome de Misha.

- Você é muito sem vergonha. Seus pais estão em casa – falou sonolento.

- Não estão, não. Eu verifiquei antes de vir para cá. – Aquele sorriso sacana destruía qualquer sanidade de Misha.

Misha puxou Jensen pela nuca e iniciaram um beijo voraz. As mãos de ambos percorriam seus corpos. As mãos de Misha começaram a percorrer o tórax de Jensen por dentro do roupão que ele vestia, abrindo-o aos poucos.

Jensen gemeu ao sentir os toques que Misha distribuía pelo seu peito, tocando delicadamente em seu mamilo. Em resposta ele passou a se esfregar no membro de Misha, sem nenhuma vergonha, lhe arrancando um gemido rouco. Jensen sabia como provocar as mais diversas reações em Misha e usava todo o seu conhecimento para dar prazer a ambos.

Os gemidos foram aumentando e Misha começou a abrir o roupão de Jensen com mais impaciência. Reparou que ele não tinha se dado ao trabalho de vestir nenhuma peça por baixo da roupa. Jensen também começou a retirar a roupa de Misha com pressa. Tirou-lhe a camiseta e distribuiu mordidas pelo pescoço e foi descendo, trilhando um rumo certo em direção ao quadril de Misha. Deu uma mordida mais forte na lateral da barriga de Misha, e o que ouviu um rosnado mais alto e prolongado.

Jensen continuou seu caminho rumo à calça de Misha. Retirou-a sem demoras e abocanhou o membro do amigo sem aviso. Um grito rouco ecoou pelo quarto. Jensen chupava-o com perícia, hora encarando Misha com um sorriso pervertido, simplesmente para levar Misha ao limite. Apreciava cada expressão de prazer do amigo e tentava despertar novas.

Quando sentiu que iria gozar, Misha puxou Jensen para cima de si, ao mesmo tempo em que terminava de tirar aquele maldito roupão que ainda estava cobrindo parte do corpo de Jensen. O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás quando o moreno começou a masturbá-lo lentamente enquanto se beijavam. Jensen se empurrava contra a mão de Misha buscando mais contato e um pouco mais de velocidade.

A intensidade dos gemidos aumentava enquanto um provocava o outro, num contínuo jogo que estavam acostumados a jogar. O dono do par de olhos azuis foi que acabou perdendo a paciência e agarrou Jensen pela cintura juntando suas ereções. Gemeu baixo ao ouvido do loiro.

- Chega... de... brincadeira... – Jensen ouviu e concordou, pois ele também já não estava mais aguentando aquela tortura.

Misha rolou por cima de Jensen invertendo as posições. Sorriu e ofereceu para Jensen dois de seus dedos para ele chupar. Jensen abriu a boca e foi em direção aos dedos de Misha. Quando ele foi lamber os dedos do amigo, Misha afastou sua mão sorrindo travesso.

- A brincadeira não tinha acabado? – Jensen perguntou ofegante apenas para provocar.

- Agora acabou! – disse ainda rindo e colocando os dedos na boca de do loiro.

Recebeu uma leve mordida como castigo, mas Jensen chupou seus dedos até achar que era suficiente. Misha levou seus dedos à entrada do loiro e ficou algum tempo acariciando o local até ouvir um gemido impaciente. Introduziu um dedo e iniciou um movimento de vai e vem preparando Jensen. O segundo dedo se juntou ao movimento, arrancando alguns gemidos mais escandalosos do loiro. Distribuía alguns beijos sobre toda a extensão do membro de Jensen enquanto fazia todo essa processo.

Misha voltou a beijar Jensen enquanto se posicionava para iniciar a penetração. Colocou as pernas do loiro em seus ombros e começou a invadi-lo lentamente. Um gemido de dor saiu da boca bem desenhada do loiro, mas eles continuaram até que o moreno estivesse dentro dele por inteiro.

Já haviam feito isso inúmeras vezes. Eram cúmplices nesse ato, mas sempre era especial para os dois. Não sabiam dizer se o que sentiam era amor, mas possuíam uma boa sintonia e se entendiam nesse aspecto. Os movimentos lentos e cuidadosos no início faziam parte do ritual. Era assim que começava...

Aos poucos o ritmo ia aumentando, embalado pela necessidade dos corpos. Os gemidos aumentavam, as respirações ficavam descompassadas e os corpos suados se uniam com força. Quando estavam quase chegando ao clímax, Misha saiu de dentro de Jensen e o fez deitar-se de lado. Posicionou-se atrás dele e começou a penetrá-lo novamente, ainda podendo beijar sua boca.

O moreno masturbava o loiro no mesmo ritmo em que o penetrava. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a em Misha. Os dois já não aguentavam mais e Jensen gozou na mão de Misha. Mais algumas estocadas e Jensen sentiu-se ser preenchido pelo líquido quente de Misha.

Ficaram algum tempo naquela posição tentando acalmar suas respirações. Misha abraçou Jensen e depositou um beijo no ombro do loiro. Estava apreciando aquela sensação boa, até Jensen se virar e se acomodar junto ao peito do moreno.

- Tomara que meus pais não tenham chegado nesse meio tempo... – Riu imaginando a reação dos dois ao chegarem a casa e ouvirem uma série de gemidos.

- Você que é escandaloso... – Riu quando Jensen mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio e lhe deu uma leve mordida no seu maxilar.

- Deixa só você me pedir pra gemer mais pra você... – O loiro tentava ameaçar falando sensualmente ao ouvido do moreno.

- Por isso eu preciso de um apartamento. – Pontuou com chave de ouro para Jensen parar de falar para ele deveria ficar lá.

- Sou obrigado a concordar... – falou se ajeitando melhor sobre o moreno. – Eu te ajudo a encontrar um lugar.

Passaram a tarde dormindo. Compartilhando o calor um do outro para depois, provavelmente, saírem à noite e conhecer a cidade. Mas por hora era apenas mais um momento dos dois.

* * *

Nota: Acho que podem estar pensando que a localização temporal está confusa, e está mesmo! Fiquei tentando decidir onde iria encaixar no tempo e espaço, mas não consegui resolver esse problema. Se fosse aqui no Brasil, eles teriam que estar na faculdade, mas eu não queria que fosse na faculdade. Sei que nos Estados Unidos eles deixam o colégio mais tarde, porém o horário de aulas é diferenciado. Então fiz o universo agir a meu favor e escrevi do jeito que eu queria: colégio, idades entre 18 e 19 anos, período da manhã. Liberdade poética =P

Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta: **Carol (Beta e torturadora oficial)

* * *

Misha se remexeu embaixo de Jensen, acordando o loiro. Jensen ficou observando o amigo dormir durante algum tempo. Ele ainda dormia profundamente e sua respiração estava lenta. Os olhos fechados e uma expressão serena. Jensen adorava os olhos de Misha, eles destruíam qualquer barreira que ele tentava impor.

Quando se conheceram, Jensen sustentava seu jeito arrogante e encrenqueiro. Sempre que falava com alguém, era uma conversa carregada de ironia e sarcasmo. Assim havia moldado sua personalidade e vestido suas máscaras, até aparecer Misha.

Quando bateu seus olhos naquele azul profundo, todas as suas barreiras se quebraram. Evitou sua aproximação com todas as forças, usara todas as suas armas, mas foi em vão. Tinha se tornado praticamente incapaz de mentir para o moreno e quando o fazia, Misha sempre percebia.

Não sabiam ao certo como tudo tinha acontecido, mas em pouco tempo eram amigos inseparáveis. Começaram a explorar a vontade de seus corpos, a se conhecer mais intimamente e buscar novas experiências. Entretanto, nunca ficaram juntos. Tinham personalidades conflitantes.

Misha era muito calmo e possuía um senso de humor que contagiava as pessoas. Jensen era pura energia. Energia usada tanto para construir, como para destruir. Uma hora era um doce de pessoa e na outra havia uma explosão; e ele distribuía veneno a todos à sua volta. Era essa diferença entre os dois que os mantinham unidos. Misha trazia paz ao espírito de Jensen e Jensen incendiava a vida de Misha. Jensen testava os limites de Misha e Misha o trazia de volta ao chão. Jensen sempre aprontando e Misha limpando a bagunça. Misha tentando ter uma vida simples e Jensen passando como se fosse um furacão. Uma perfeita imperfeição.

Seriam o casal perfeito, se Jensen conseguisse manter as coisa no lugar. Mas ele gostava de movimento, das coisas sempre fora do lugar. A personalidade destrutiva de Jensen acabaria com tudo num piscar de olhos. Misha também preferia a amizade deles, achava-a mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa que pudessem construir. Era melhor ficar em um território seguro do que se aventurar no mundo selvagem além da fronteira. Estavam de acordo com isso: evitando desilusões, dor e ressentimentos. Eram amigos e ponto.

Jensen estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que estava sendo observado por aquele par de safiras, que há pouco tempo estavam guardadas.

- Estou sentindo cheiro de queimado... – disse Misha arrancando Jensen de seus pensamentos.

- Você já foi mais engraçado... – riu afundando o rosto no pescoço do moreno, evidenciando o pouco de preguiça que ainda restava.

- É a convivência, Jen... – completou, fazendo um carinho leve na nuca do loiro.

Como numa explosão de energia, Jensen saltou da cama buscando seu roupão.

- Vem! Vamos tomar banho e sair. – falou indo em direção ao banheiro do quarto de Misha.

Misha se levantou devagar, esticando calmamente os músculos. Ainda estava cansado da viagem. Poderiam ter ido pra escola apenas na segunda-feira, mas Jensen o havia convencido a irem na sexta-feira. Ainda por cima, o loiro havia saído na frente e o deixado sozinho, o que ocasionou um incidente envolvendo a total falta de senso de direção de Misha. No final, encontrou o prédio da escola e o dia seguiu até o momento atual.

- Seu velho! – gritou do banheiro praticamente sabendo o porquê da demora de Misha. – Se não vier logo, eu vou terminar sozinho!

Misha se levantou rindo da colocação oportuna do amigo. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e tomaram um banho demorado e quente, mesmo sob a água gelada.

...

A noite estava agradável. Jensen vestiu uma camiseta vinho, que realçava seus olhos, uma jaqueta preta e uma calça jeans escura. Misha vestiu uma camisa azul escura e uma calça jeans clara. Entraram no carro de Jensen e seguiram em direção ao centro da cidade.

Haviam apenas alguns bares pequenos e uma lanchonete que concentrava grande parte da população jovem. Jensen torceu o nariz ao ver que, aparentemente, a melhor opção de lazer e ponto de encontro era a lanchonete. Esperava que, ao menos, os lanches fossem bons, pois seu sangue estava com uma dose baixa de x-burger.

Entraram no local e se dirigiram à uma mesa. Fizeram seus pedidos e aguardavam olhando ao redor. Jensen logo avistou o moreno que tinha visto na sala de aula e fez um gesto com a cabeça chamando a atenção de Misha. O moreno olhou e logo entendeu o porquê do sorriso de canto de boa de Jensen.

Jared vinha caminhando e conversando com Genevieve. Estava com um copo grande de refrigerante nas mãos.

Jensen se levantou subitamente e trombou com Jared derramando todo o refrigerante em ambos.

- Me... Me desculpe! Desculpe! E-Eu sou um desastrado! – Jared falava assustando, e até gaguejava frente à situação que tinha causado.

- Fica calmo! Está tudo bem! – Jensen tentava acalmar o rapaz e pegou alguns guardanapos para se secar.

- Caramba! Eu sou tão distraído! Me perdoe! – Jared pegou alguns guardanapos também, ajudando Jensen a se secar. Genevieve apenas acompanhava a cena, envergonhada pela tamanha sujeira que seu amigo havia feito. Misha nem havia saído de seu lugar e tinha seus motivos para isso.

Jensen também aproveitou e secou um pouco da roupa de Jared com os guardanapos – Não se preocupe. Acidentes acontecem... – E sorriu da forma mais encantadora conhecida.

Jared parou de falar na hora em que viu aquele sorriso. Ele não sabia dizer o que, mas alguma coisa dentro dele deveria ter saído de seu eixo. Ele sorriu sem graça, após ter perdido a conta de quanto tempo havia ficado olhando para aquele sorriso.

Misha apenas observava a cena rindo, com um dedo próximo a boca e a outra mão apoiada sobre as costas do assento ao lado. Estava assistindo de camarote toda a encenação de Jensen.

- Meu nome é Jensen! – Falou esticando a mão para o mais alto, como se o moreno não estivesse presente em sua apresentação na sala de aula.

- Ja-Jared. – Falou ainda encabulado, finalmente apertando a mão do loiro. – Cara... Não sei mais como me desculpar...

- Não tem problema. Só estou um pouco mais doce agora. – Deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Olá! Eu sou Genevieve! – A morena se colocou na frente de Jared, praticamente o jogando para outro canto.

- Muito prazer! – Respondeu com toda a sua simpatia

- Desculpe também a falta de educação do Jared, por não me apresentar. – Olhou para trás fuzilando Jared com o olhar.

- Sua namorada? – Perguntou olhando para Jared.

- Não! – Genevieve respondeu rapidamente, enquanto Jared tomara fôlego para falar, o que acabou ocasionando um suspiro do moreno. – Nós somos apenas amigos.

Jared confirmou com a cabeça.

- Que bom! – Jensen completou. Deu um belo sorriso para a garota que a tirou de órbita – Por falar em amigo... – Puxou Misha pela camisa o levantando. – Esse é o Misha.

- Prazer! – Falou sorrindo tanto para Genevieve, quanto para Jared.

- Por que não se sentam conosco? – Jensen falou, surpreendendo os dois.

- Nós estamos completamente molhados, melhor ir para casa tomar um banho. – Jared falou, tentando manter um pouco de distancia do loiro.

- Aguente mais alguns minutos. Eu estou com fome e não quero sair daqui antes de comer. Por favor, me acompanhe, assim não me sentirei tão encabulado de ficar aqui todo molhado. – Alguém já havia mencionado a facilidade com que Jensen fazia o mundo conspirar a seu favor?

- Será um prazer! – Novamente Genevieve se adiantou.

Conversaram por cerca de uma hora. Misha e Jensen falaram de onde vieram, contaram que se mudaram, pois os pais de Jensen viajavam muito e que estavam procurando um apartamento para Misha. Jared quase não falava, uma vez que Genevieve respondia a todas as perguntas sem dar tempo dele nem mesmo pensar. Falaram um pouco sobre o colégio, as atrações da cidade, onde poderiam encontrar mais diversão além daquela lanchonete. Conversaram até que Jared começou a ficar realmente incomodado com o açúcar do refrigerante em seu corpo. Neste momento resolveram que era hora de ir para casa.

Despediram-se, e quando Jensen foi dar um beijo em Genevieve, fez questão que o beijo fosse de canto de boca.

- O que vão fazer amanhã? – Genevieve questionou antes que os rapazes se afastassem.

- Nada, até o momento. – Respondeu Misha, que estava mais próximo.

- Podemos mostrar a cidade para vocês! Não é, Jared?! – Completou a moça, buscando o apoio do moreno.

- Sim... Sim... – Respondeu, enquanto se concentrava em descolar sua camiseta de seu corpo.

Genevieve sacou seu celular e anotou o telefone dos novos "amigos". Ligou para Jensen para que ele gravasse o seu número e retomaram seus caminhos logo a seguir.

Jensen e Misha se dirigiam ao carro do loiro. Quando estavam próximos, Jensen jogou a chave para Misha. Estava se sentindo desconfortável com sua roupa grudando no corpo.

- Você não presta! – Disse Misha, pegando as chaves e sentando em frente ao volante.

- Por que diz isso? – Perguntou cinicamente.

- Você acha que eu não sei que você fez isso de propósito!? – Sorriu de lado, olhando pelo canto do olho para Jensen.

- Mi... Eu tenho que te afastar muito rápido. Você já está ficando perigoso... – riu abertamente enquanto acariciava a coxa do moreno. – Ninguém tem o direito de me conhecer tão bem assim! – Concluiu dando um apertão na perna do moreno.

- É fácil... Basta esperar o pior. – Gargalhou e continuou rindo com a expressão contrariada de Jensen.

- Não sou assim tão ruim. Só faço as coisas acontecerem, ao invés de esperar que aconteçam. – Falou chegando perto do ouvido de Misha – Eu gosto de ter o controle da situação. – Concluiu o raciocínio em um sussurro e uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha de Misha.

O moreno soltou um gemido baixo: – Cretino...

O loiro sorriu e se ajeitou no banco do carro. Fizeram o restante do trajeto entre provocações e xingamentos.

Chegando à casa do loiro, cumprimentaram os pais de Jensen e subiram as escadas. Misha se dirigia ao seu quarto, porém seu trajeto foi interrompido quando Jensen o empurrou para dentro do quarto dele.

- Agora, definitivamente, seus pais estão em casa, Jen... – Advertiu o loiro, lembrando-o da presença do Sr. e Sra. Ackles.

- Vamos ficar quietinhos... – Falou enquanto fechava e trancava a porta.

- Só se eu te amordaçar, pra você ficar quietinho. – O moreno disse provocando ainda mais o loiro.

- Não dá ideia, Misha. – advertiu enquanto puxava o moreno pela mão. – Vai querer mesmo me recusar, ainda mais que estou docinho... – sorriu sacana enquanto passava as mãos por sua barriga que estava impregnada do açúcar do refrigerante derramado.

O moreno se ajoelhou na frente do loiro e levantou a camiseta de Jensen, lambendo vigorosamente sua barriga. O sabor era inebriante, tornando mais adocicado o sabor característico da pelo de Jensen. A língua de Misha brincava em torno do umbigo de Jensen, enquanto o loiro se esforçava para não fazer barulho.

O moreno acariciava Jensen por cima da calça, começando a fazer o trabalho do loiro, de não fazer barulho, se tornar quase impossível. Abriu a calça devagar, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para Jensen com um sorriso malicioso e fazia um gesto pedindo silêncio.

Abaixou a boxer preta que Jensen usava e começou a masturbá-lo lentamente. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um longo suspiro, tentando manter o raciocínio e não se perder em gemidos. Misha não esperou muito e passou a lamber o membro de Jensen. Estava lambendo, da mesma forma que fazia com sua barriga anteriormente. Lambia com perícia, testando os limites do loiro.

Quando percebeu que não iria conseguir se conter, Jensen se afastou do moreno, deixando-o com uma carinha de cãozinho pidão. Respirou profundamente algumas vezes e chamou o moreno para a sua cama.

- Você... Você não colabora nem um pouco... – reclamou entre uma respiração e outra, enquanto o moreno se aproximava divertido com a situação.

- Foi você que come... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois sua boca foi atacada. Jensen o estava beijando e se esfregando nele sem nenhum pudor. Paravam de se beijar apenas para retirar as peças de roupas que estavam no caminho que suas mãos percorriam, até que não restasse nada que lhes pudesse atrapalhar.

Jensen empurrou Misha de costas na cama e não perdeu tempo em lhe retribuir a tortura. Misha agarrava o lençol e cerrava os dentes, arqueando o corpo e buscando mais contato com a boca quente de Jensen.

Percebendo o estado de Misha, que não aguentaria muito mais, o loiro trilhou um caminho de beijos em direção à boca do amigo. Beijaram-se por mais algum tempo, enquanto Jensen passava uma perna de cada lado de Misha. Esticou o braço e pegou um tubo de lubrificante na gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama. Abriu a tampa e despejou uma generosa quantidade do gel em sua mão. Espalhou o gel por toda a extensão do membro de Misha, massageando habilmente. Misha apertou os olhos e gemeu baixo.

Não aguentando mais esperar. Jensen posicionou o membro rijo de Misha em sua entrada e baixou o corpo lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a invasão. Ficou longos segundos tentando suavizar sua respiração, antes de começar um lento sobe e desce. Colaram seus lábios para conter seus gemidos.

Logo Jensen implicava um ritmo intenso. Misha acariciava a ereção de Jensen aprisionada entre seus corpos, em meio a suor e poucos vestígios do refrigerante que havia sido derrubado horas antes. O corpo de Jensen se chocava contra o corpo de Misha com vigor. Gotas de suor se misturavam ao beijo molhado e desesperado, evitando ao máximo fazer barulho. Em pouco tempo Misha sentiu sua mão lambuzada pelo gozo de Jensen. Com apenas mais alguns movimentos, Misha mordeu o ombro de Jensen e também chegou ao ápice.

Ficaram mais alguns momentos naquela mesma posição, até Jensen rolar para o lado, ainda com a respiração pesada.

- Meu ombro vai ficar marcado por uns três dias... – Jensen comentou passando a mão pelo local que Misha havia mordido.

- Problema seu. Não mandei ficar me provocando... – revidou sem cerimônias.

- Realmente, você precisa de um apartamento. Esta proximidade está deixando você muito selvagem. – Riu, virando de lado e apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão para observar o moreno.

Misha assumiu a mesma posição e ficou encarando o loiro. Ficaram alguns momentos se analisando.

- Obrigado. – Jensen falou tocando levemente o rosto do moreno.

- Obrigado pelo que? – Misha não estava entendendo o que o loiro queria dizer.

- Por estar sempre comigo, não importa o que aconteça. E aguentar meu egoísmo. – tentou explicar ao moreno.

- O que foi que você tomou? Pois eu quero um pouco... – Brincou, achando estranha aquela situação.

- Estou falando sério, porra! Quer saber: vai para o inferno! – Se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Misha percebeu que não deveria ter brincado naquela hora, mas a situação era tão incomum que ele não aguentou. Levantou-se foi atrás do loiro, encontrando-o emburrado sob a água.

- Desculpe, Jen. Eu sei que você está falando sério, apenas foi estranho. Você não costuma falar esse tipo de coisa. – Tentou se redimir abraçando o amigo. – Porque está dizendo isso agora?

- Por nada. Só estava pensando nisso pela manhã e quis te falar. Esqueça...

- Tudo bem. Você é um cretino, mas eu sempre estarei com você. – Misha tentou consertar, mas ainda assim, fazendo gozação com a situação.

- "Perde o amigo, mas não a piada". Idiota! – Jensen riu, quebrando completamente o clima do momento.

Terminaram o banho entre piadas e provocações. Misha foi para o seu quarto, tomando o cuidado de não ser visto saindo do quarto de Jensen. Demorou um pouco a dormir, pensando no que Jensen havia dito.

Sabia que o loiro era assim, tinha seus momentos de carência e insegurança, mas no momento seguinte estava rindo e causando confusão. Tinha certeza que um furacão ainda teria o nome de Jensen e seria um furacão de alta escala, do tipo que causa bastante destruição por onde passa. Ele estava no olho do furacão, onde há uma calmaria em meio ao caos. Só não sabia quanto tempo duraria essa tranquilidade. Pela sua experiência, acreditava que não muito.

* * *

Ah!!! Confesso que não era para haver Misha/Jensen nesse capítulo... MAS NÃO RESISTI!!! Me perdoem por não valer nada...

Beijos


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta:** Carol (traficante)

* * *

Jensen acordou com uma música insistente, que lhe tirava de um ótimo sono. Pegou o celular e viu o nome "Genevieve" na tela. Ainda com muito sono, demorou para associar o nome à pessoa. Atendeu com uma voz sonolenta e um sorriso de canto.

- Alô... – a voz de Jensen saiu mais embargada do que ele pretendia.

- Jen? Te acordei? – Genevieve perguntou levando em consideração a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Não. Está tudo bem, eu já precisava levantar mesmo... Como você está? – Falou tentando parecer um pouco mais animado.

- Melhor agora! – Riu graciosamente para Jensen. – Estou ligando para te convidar para ir ao parque comigo e com o Jared.

- Hum... Parque? – O cérebro do loiro estava se recusando a acordar.

- Sim. Tem um parque na cidade e poderíamos dar uma volta por lá. Eu e o Jared adoramos ficar jogados naquela grama de vez em quando. Há várias coisas pra fazer. – a morena parecia empolgada com o passeio.

- Parece bom... Que horas vocês vão? E que horas são? – Falou procurando seu relógio.

- São quatorze horas e quinze minutos. Vamos ao final da tarde, quando o sol estiver mais fraco. Lá pelas dezesseis horas. Vocês querem ir? – A morena esperava ansiosa por uma resposta positiva.

- Vamos. Vou acordar o Misha, almoçamos e saímos para encontrar vocês. Onde podemos nos encontrar? – Falou levantando da cama com preguiça e coçando a cabeça.

- Nos encontramos em frete à escola. Pode ser? – A voz da garota quase vibrava de felicidade.

- Ótimo. Nos vemos lá! Beijos.

- Até mais! Beijos.

Genevieve ligou correndo para Jared e o convocou para o passeio. Jared nem pensou em negar tamanha era a disposição da garota.

Jensen saiu de seu quarto praticamente se arrastando. Entrou no quarto de Misha e notou que o moreno ainda dormia tranquilamente. Jogou-se na cama de Misha e foi se arrastando para baixo do edredom, aninhando-se próximo ao moreno.

Para quem iria acordar o moreno, o loiro parecia estar fazendo o contrário. Abraçou Misha sem a menor vontade de sair dali.

- Bom dia... – O moreno falou enquanto Jensen ainda se ajeitava, colocando uma perna entre as suas.

- Bom dia... – O loiro de um beijo rápido nos lábios do moreno. – Genevieve ligou... Nos convidou para um passeio no parque...

Ou Jensen estava com muita preguiça, ou não estava nada animado com o passeio. Misha acreditava que ambas as opções eram válidas. Quase ouviu a mente de Jensen dizendo: "Passeio de índio" e riu do pensamento.

- Pelo visto, o passeio não é para já, pois você não parece nem um pouco animado. - Misha comentou acariciando as costas do loiro.

- Apenas às dezesseis horas. Eu ainda estou com sono. – Respondeu afundando ainda mais a cabeça no pescoço do amigo, inalando um pouco do aroma de sua pele. – E aqui está bom...

- São quase quatorze e trinta. Se você quiser ir mesmo, temos que comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho. – Falou levantando o rosto de Jensen um pouco para cima.

- Não podemos comer alguma coisa enquanto tomamos banho? – Falou lambendo os lábios e sorrindo com a maior cara de safado.

- Se você quiser sair a tempo: não. – Falou retirando a perna de Jensen do meio das suas.

- Está certo. Vou tomar banho e lhe encontro lá embaixo para almoçarmos. – Deu um beijo estalado em Misha e saiu bocejando.

Tomaram banhos rápidos e vestiram roupas mais confortáveis e esportivas, tênis e pegaram seus óculos escuros. Almoçaram sozinhos, pois os pais de Jensen já tinham almoçado há tempos e saído para fazer compras em uma cidade vizinha.

Não demoraram muito e foram para a escola encontrar com Genevieve. Apesar de a escola ser a poucas quadras de distância, decidiram ir de carro, caso o parque fosse mais distante.

Em pouco tempo encontraram Genevieve e Jared encostados em um carro logo à frente da escola. Acenaram e estacionaram o carro um pouco mais adiante.

Genevieve foi até os dois, abraçando-os vigorosamente. Jensen retribuía toda a atenção da morena e lançava olhares furtivos para Jared. Entraram em acordo e seguiram para o parque em apenas um carro. Jared foi dirigindo, com Genevieve ao seu lado e os novos amigos no banco de trás.

Em poucos minutos, chegaram a um parque amplo. A grama verde cobria grande parte do solo. Podia observar alguns locais que aparentemente eram quadras de esportes. Conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos durante o trajeto.

Resolveram jogar uma partida de vôlei. Jensen quis jogar com Genevieve, sendo assim, Jared e Misha jogavam juntos. Jogaram até o anoitecer.

Jared já não sabia mais o que fazer. Toda vez que olhava para Jensen, estava lá aquele sorriso encantador. O loiro conversava animadamente com Genevieve, mas Jared jurava que seus sorrisos eram para ele. Jared começava a acreditar que sua cabeça estava lhe pregando uma peça. Não podia acreditar que estava se sentindo atraído por aquele sorriso. Também não podia acreditar que estava se sentindo atraído por um homem, muito menos o homem que era o centro das atenções de sua melhor amiga.

No início da noite, sentaram-se na grama para conversar. Qualquer um poderia jurar que os quatro eram amigos de infância, tamanha a afinidade entre eles. Genevieve estava sentada bem próxima a Jensen e começaram a conversar entre si em volume inferior. Genevieve soltava risinhos conforme Jensen fazia algum comentário. Em alguns minutos, estavam trocando beijinhos tímidos. Misha continuava falando com Jared, ignorando a cena dos dois.

Jared estava se sentindo estranho com aquela situação. Misha achou melhor deixar os dois a sós e sugeriu para Jared que fossem à lanchonete. Tomaram um suco que era a especialidade da casa e se prepararam para voltar. Na metade do caminho, Jared disse que iria ao banheiro. Misha seguiu em frente.

Jared não queria encontrar com Jensen e Genevieve. Não queria assumir, mas estava morrendo de ciúmes e não era de Genevieve. Jogou água no rosto por diversas vezes para tentar afastar aqueles pensamentos. Estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que outra pessoa havia entrado no banheiro. O moreno se virou e deu de cara com Jensen, assustando-se.

Jensen deu um sorriso sacana e empurrou Jared contra a parede com seu corpo indo de encontro ao do moreno. Jared ficou paralisado, não conseguia reagir. Jensen ficou parado, prensando Jared apenas com o corpo. Ele apenas ficou parado, muito próximo. Jared tinha esquecido que precisava respirar, apenas conseguia focalizar aquele sorriso perverso naquela boca perfeitamente delineada. Aqueles olhos verdes pareciam que iam devorar-lhe vivo. Quando Jared lembrou-se que precisava respirar, teve apenas tempo de levar o ar para dentro de seus pulmões, no instante seguinte Jensen o beijou com volúpia.

Jared continuou atordoado por mais alguns instantes, mas aquele beijo era delicioso. Ele não sabia o que havia com aqueles lábios, mas o estavam deixando completamente embriagado. Entregou-se àquele beijo sem pensar em mais nada, apenas apreciando aqueles lábios macios. As línguas se enroscavam e exploravam cada pedacinho.

Jensen começou a avançar, exigindo mais de Jared. O beijo foi como um ponto de ignição que incendiou o loiro. O que começou apenas com um jogo de sedução, agora tinha se tornado pura luxúria. Jensen sempre tomava a iniciativa, começando a passar a mão pelo corpo de Jared. As salivas se misturavam e Jensen buscava mais contato. Não estava nem um pouco preocupado se alguém poderia entrar a qualquer momento naquele banheiro. A mão de Jensen começou a acariciar o membro de Jared por cima da calça. Essa carícia pareceu disparar um alarme em Jared, que empurrou Jensen bruscamente.

Ele respirava rapidamente e parecia assustado. Passou por Jensen, de cabeça baixa e saiu correndo do banheiro. Correu até um lugar mais afastado para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Jensen riu do comportamento do moreno e saiu do banheiro um pouco frustrado. Havia gostado mais do que esperava daquele beijo. Apesar da rejeição, o moreno parecia ser bem fogoso e isso lhe agradou muito. Foi em direção ao local que havia deixado Genevieve dizendo que iria ao banheiro. Chegando lá, encontrou-a conversando com Misha. Genevieve pulou e abraçou seu pescoço.

- Você demorou!

- Me perdi no caminho de volta... – Mentiu abraçando a garota e dando um belo sorriso para Misha.

Misha conhecia aquele sorriso e sabia o que significava: Jensen tinha aprontado alguma.

- Não encontrou o Jared? Misha disse que ele foi ao banheiro também. – ela não chegava a estar preocupada, mas Jared também estava demorando.

- Não o vi.

Pouco depois Jared voltou a encontrar os demais. Estava um tanto calado e mal encarava Jensen. Desculpou sua demora dizendo que havia esquecido sua carteira na lanchonete e tinha voltado para pegá-la. Era hora de voltar. Genevieve queria ainda sair para um passeio noturno, mas Jared disse que estava cansado e se recusou.

Retornaram à escola, para que Jensen e Misha pudessem pegar o carro. Jared continuava estranho, mas Genevieve estava com o foco em apenas uma pessoa: Jensen. Nem notava que Jared estava confuso e cabisbaixo.

Despediram-se e foram para suas casas. No carro, Jensen não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Misha nem precisava perguntar para saber o motivo da felicidade momentânea de Jensen.

- Ele fugiu de mim... – Jensen interrompeu os pensamentos de Misha.

- E você está feliz assim porque ele fugiu de você? – Misha ficou confuso com essa colocação do loiro.

- Não, estou feliz porque o beijo dele é muito bom! Porque ele é extremamente gostoso! E porque ele gostou! – Gargalhou com sua conclusão.

- Você tem problemas! Sérios problemas! – Misha também se divertia com as maluquices de Jensen.

- Quer solucionar algum deles? – Continuou rindo.

- Não, eu te aceito como você é...

Riram muito no caminho e volta e foram tomar banho e dormir. O dia havia sido longo. Um dia longo e muito divertido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta: **Carol Camui

* * *

A semana passou em um piscar de olhos. Jensen e Misha passaram as manhãs nas aulas e as tardes procurando um apartamento para Misha. Encontraram um apartamento pequeno, com uma decoração sóbria que agradou muito o moreno. Se dependesse de Jensen, teriam escolhido um apartamento muito maior, mas Misha gostava de coisas práticas. O apartamento tinha quase tudo, Misha teria pouco trabalho para deixá-lo exatamente como gostaria. Apesar das reclamações de Jensen, Misha resolveu fechar negócio. Ainda melhor quando seus pais, que iriam pagar as contas, vissem que o valor do imóvel não era tão alto. Mais alguns dias na casa de Jensen para acertar alguns detalhes e logo poderia se mudar.

Durante o período em que estavam na escola, Jared tentava a todo custo ficar o mais longe possível de Jensen, o que era quase impossível, uma vez que Genevieve quando não estava com o loiro, fazia questão de falar dele o restante do tempo.

Jensen agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Continuava com seus gracejos com Genevieve. Algumas vezes dava alguns sorrisos para Jared que o faziam sair de sintonia.

Jared estava muito confuso com toda essa situação. Jensen era muito gentil e atencioso com Genevieve, o que contrastava muito com o Jensen que encontrou no banheiro do parque, cheio de malicia e terceiras intenções. O moreno já estava começando a achar que aquela cena era apenas uma peça que sua mente estava lhe pregando. Porém, vários detalhes lhe lembravam que era real. Ele ainda podia sentir a maciez daqueles lábios em contraste com a força do beijo. O sabor de Jensen ainda estava vivo, quase podia sentir aquele sabor em seus lábios. Podia sentir parte do calor que emanava daquele corpo. Todas aquelas lembranças o estavam deixando tonto. O moreno não conseguia mais raciocinar. Não queria raciocinar, pois tudo que conseguia pensar se resumia a um único nome: Jensen. Isso tudo até Jensen aparecer ao lado de Genevieve e arrancar-lhe de seus devaneios.

O loiro tinha notado a mudança de Jared, mas estava dando um pouco de espaço para o moreno. Acreditava que Jared havia ficado assustado com sua aproximação nada discreta. Era paciente e estava usando Genevieve direitinho para se manter próximo ao moreno e não deixar que ele pensasse em mais nada.

A sexta-feira corria bem. Durante o trabalho de literatura, Jared quase teve um colapso. O professor entrou na sala com uma urna e pediu para que metade dos alunos tirassem um papel dela. O nome que estivesse no papel seria da pessoa com quem teriam que fazer o trabalho, formando uma dupla. Como o destino não poderia ser mais cruel, Jared sorteou Jensen. Era tudo que Jared precisava: trabalho em dupla com Jensen.

Ao final da aula, Jensen saiu da sala com Genevieve agarrada ao seu pescoço e encontrou Jared no corredor.

- Jared, passa lá em casa hoje à tarde, assim podemos começar logo e terminar mais rápido. – o tom de Jensen era o mais impessoal possível.

- Tudo bem. – tentou parecer impessoal também, mas tinha quase certeza que tinha falhado.

- Que pena que não posso ir! – Genevieve se lamentava. – Tenho que fazer o meu trabalho com aquela mosca morta da Ana... – bufou.

Jensen riu abertamente com a colocação de Genevieve e deu graças aos céus que ela não poderia ir.

- Então eu vou indo. Te espero às duas, Jared. Tchau, Genevieve! – Deu um selinho na morena e se retirou.

Misha e Jensen almoçaram ainda na casa do loiro. Os pais de Jensen estavam trabalhando e ficavam fora durante o dia todo.

- Vou pegar minhas últimas coisas e vou para o apartamento. – Misha dizia enquanto limpava a boca com o guardanapo.

- Você quer dizer "apertamento", não é! – O loiro não podia deixar de encrencar com o moreno.

- Você que é um fresco!

- Tudo bem... Não vou poder te ajudar hoje, marquei de fazer o trabalho de literatura com o Jared. – havia um traço de malicia na voz de Jensen – Você não se importa?

- Se eu dissesse que me importava, faria diferença?

- Não! – Jensen gargalhou enquanto Misha balançava a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo.

- Você é um ingrato mesmo! Ainda bem que eu já te conheço... – Misha se fazia de bravo, mas na realidade não estava.

O moreno levantou-se da mesa rumo ao seu futuro ex-quatro. Foi interrompido quando Jensen o puxou pelo braço, levantou-se e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

– Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – Misha odiava quando o loiro fazia aquela expressão de cão sem dono.

- Sei... O difícil é saber quem você não ama... – Se Jensen gostava de jogar, o moreno também sabia.

- Ai! Você também não sabe brincar. – terminou dando um beijo molhado em Misha.

Após alguns segundos, ouviram um barulho na cozinha e resolveram se afastar. Os pais de Jensen não estavam, mas haviam diversos empregados na casa. Misha pegou suas coisas e foi para o seu apartamento. Jensen prometeu que no dia seguinte iria para lá para "ajudá-lo", Misha só não sabia de que ajuda se tratava.

...

Jared chegou pontualmente à casa do loiro. Observou a casa por alguns instantes, ela era realmente grande. Tocou duas vezes a campainha e foi atendido por uma das empregadas. A mulher, muito simpática, disse que Jensen estava na biblioteca e lhe indicou o caminho. Encontrou a porta encostada e entrou sem bater.

A cena que Jared viu era digna de uma fotografia: Jensen estava deitado no carpete, apoiado sobre os cotovelos e sem camisa. Os braços fortes aparecendo e as costas largas totalmente expostas. O loiro estava concentrado na leitura e nem se movia. Naquele momento o corpo de Jared tinha esquecido que necessitava de oxigênio para sobreviver. Jensen deitado ali, daquela forma, tinha apagado toda a existência do mundo ao redor. Ele podia observar a respiração lenta e a pele clara, assim como cada músculo que compunha a parte superior do corpo de Jensen.

Jensen sentiu que alguém lhe observava, mas apenas deu um meio sorriso que o observador não poderia notar. Fez questão de fazer alguns movimentos, como se estivesse se ajeitando. Após algum tempo olhou para a porta e se fez de surpreso com a presença de Jared. Era um perfeito artista.

- Jared! Me desculpe, eu não percebi que você estava aí. – falou enquanto se levantava.

Jared engoliu seco agora com a vista completa do corpo do loiro. Teve que desviar o olhar antes que o outro percebesse que o estava devorando com os olhos, se é que não havia percebido.

Jensen pegou sua camisa que estava pendurada na cadeira e vestiu vagarosamente, perdendo alguns segundos em cada botão. Jared pensou em desfazer todo esse trabalho quando Jensen terminou de se vestir.

- Fica à vontade! – Jensen falou enquanto passava por Jared e fechava a porta.

- Obrigado... – Jared falou quase em um sussurro. Sua voz não queria sair.

* * *

_Parei numa parte interessante. Pura maldade!_

_Mentira... Na verdade foi a soma de alguns fatores: Falta de criatividade momentânea + muito trabalho + preguiça. Eu assumo! Mas me sinto na responsabilidade de dar sinal de vida. Minha criatividade está voltando, a semana de auditoria já passou e vou controlar a preguiça (começando hoje mesmo)._

_Agradececimentos a minha beta, Carol, que até me mandou a fic por e-mail para que eu pudesse publicar *-* s2_

_Beijos_


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta:** Carol

* * *

Estava sufocante ficar na mesma sala que Jensen. A única coisa que Jared conseguia pensar era na cena que havia presenciado quando entrou naquela biblioteca. Cada vez que Jensen falava, a única coisa que chamava a sua atenção era o movimento cadenciado daqueles lábios perfeitos. Acabava por responder apenas com um aceno de cabeça, concordando com tudo que o loiro dizia.

Jensen já havia notado há muito tempo que Jared tinha caído na armadilha. Continuava falando com o moreno, como quem recitava um tipo de encanto. Algumas vezes umedecia os lábios, passando a língua por eles calmamente. Logo em seguida, sorria.

O moreno já tinha esquecido o motivo de estar ali. Ele estava vivendo em um universo alternativo, onde Jensen era como o sol. Seu mundo estava girando ao redor daquele corpo que emanava calor. Sim, pois o lugar parecia estar incrivelmente quente. Havia também outro calor que lhe incomodava. Este não vinha diretamente de Jensen, mas o loiro era, definitivamente, a causa. O calor irradiava de suas partes baixas e se espalhava por todo o seu corpo.

Jared estava tão aéreo que nem percebeu que o loiro estava falando maliciosamente próximo à boca dele. O sorriso de Jensen era praticamente indescritível, tamanha a mistura de luxúria e malícia contidas naquele simples gesto.

Não havia mais nenhum traço de raciocínio nos atos de Jared. O moreno puxou o loiro pela nuca, em um movimento que assustou até mesmo Jensen. Beijava o loiro com força, enquanto ainda o mantinha preso pela nuca, com punhos de aço, como que para impedir que Jensen fugisse.

O mais alto não compreendia que o único que seria capaz de fugir daquela situação seria ele mesmo, caso não estivesse se sentindo tão atraído por Jensen e fosse capaz de raciocinar naquela situação.

O beijo continuava sem trégua. Jensen já estava ficando sem ar, mas o moreno não lhe dava espaço. Estava começando a se sentir uma presa e não um predador naquela situação. Precisava respirar. Desvencilhou-se das mãos de Jared, entretanto, o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi levantar a cabeça para respirar, enquanto Jared atacava seu pescoço.

Se lhe perguntassem quando Jared tinha tomado conta da situação, não saberia responder. Mas nesse momento, Jensen se sentia completamente indefeso nas mãos do moreno. Mãos que lhe apertavam e lhe mantinham completamente colado ao corpo do maior. Mãos que estavam invadindo a camisa, que minutos atrás, tinha sido colocada sobre o corpo graciosamente. Jared tinha ficado com tanta raiva daqueles botões, que lhe rasgou a camisa fazendo com que voassem longe.

Jensen puxou os cabelos do moreno para trás para poder observá-lo e tentar acalmar parte daquele fogo do moreno. A boca de Jared estava bem avermelhada, o que lhe levava à conclusão de que seu pescoço também não deveria estar em boas condições. Ia precisar de muito, muito gelo. Se bem que, pensar em gelo aquela altura era algo impossível.

Não conseguiu manter Jared naquela posição por muito tempo. O moreno se desvencilhou da mão de Jared e voltou a beijá-lo.

O loiro já estava ficando irritado com a dominância de Jared, achou que já estava mais do que na hora de retomar o controle da situação. Empurrou Jared de volta ao encosto da cadeira e apoiou um de seus joelhos entre as pernas de Jared. Voltou a beijar e friccionar sua perna contra a ereção já bem desperta de Jared.

Aquele movimento, ao contrário do que Jensen esperava, deixou Jared com ainda mais fogo. O maior levantou-se, levando o loiro consigo e empurrando-o logo em seguida. Abriu a calça do menor tão rápido que Jensen nem teve tempo de reagir e baixou-a junto com sua boxer. Em seguida abriu sua própria calça.

Jensen estava atordoado com as atitudes do moreno e foi pego ainda mais desprevenido quando Jared o virou, puxando sua camisa. enrolando sobre suas mãos e lhe empurrando de encontro à mesa ocupada por alguns livros abertos. O espanto foi tanto, que a única coisa que o loiro pode fazer foi emitir um grunhido engasgado com o baque do seu peito contra a mesa.

Aquela situação estava deixando Jensen louco, pois nunca havia estado tão submisso em uma situação. Estava sob o corpo de Jared, com as mãos presas e sem nenhuma chance de sair daquela posição. Entretanto, deixou de se importar quando o moreno passou a esfregar sua ereção entre suas nádegas.

- Ah... Jared... – Jensen ainda tentou se movimentar abaixo do moreno, mas foi inútil. Cada vez que ele tentava se soltar, o moreno o segurava mais firme.

Jared também não pensava em mais nada, estava agindo apenas por impulso, um impulso selvagem. Precisava daquele corpo. Agora!

O mais alto segurou sua ereção e a guiou até a entrada de Jensen. Nunca tinha feito aquilo com um homem, mas conhecia a teoria. Pensou por um segundo que deveria preparar o loiro para recebê-lo, porém esse pensamento morreu quando o loiro, mesmo sendo segurado, começou a rebolar e gemer. Seus instintos o dominaram e ele penetrou Jensen sem mais demora.

Estava apertado. Muito apertado. Jared foi penetrando Jensen em um ritmo deliciosamente lento. Jensen gemeu de dor e de prazer, afinal, aquela situação o estava deixando muito excitado. Apesar de ter muito mais experiência que Jared, o membro do moreno era de um tamanho considerável e estava lhe causando um pouco de dor. Agradecia aos céus pelo moreno ter conseguido manter o controle nessa hora.

Após estar completamente dentro de Jensen, o moreno soltou o ar que havia ficado preso em seus pulmões por alguns segundo e esperou um pouco para que Jensen se acostumasse e para que ele não terminasse com aquilo muito rápido.

Quem não tinha um pingo de paciência era Jensen, que tentava se soltar a todo instante e soltava alguns gemidos frustrados após cada tentativa. Passou a intensificar então a única coisa que lhe era permitida: rebolar.

Jared não aguentou mais aquela provocação e passou a estocar Jensen vigorosamente, sem se importar se estava ou não machucando o loiro, enfim, ele é que estava pedindo por isso. A cada estocada, a mesa se deslocava alguns milímetros para frente.

Jensen passou a gemer alto e agradeceu ao isolamento acústico da biblioteca. Jared passou a dar um pouco de atenção a ereção de Jensen, masturbando-o com a mesma intensidade com que entrava e saia do corpo do loiro. Desacelerou um pouco os movimentos para poder observar o corpo sob o seu. O menor estava ofegante e mantinha a cabeça de lado, apoiada em um livro que permanecia sobre a mesa. A pele branca do seu rosto estava com uma coloração bem avermelhada e ele respirava com dificuldade pela boca. A mesma boca que emitia sons completamente eróticos e pedia por mais entre gemidos.

Atendendo ao pedido do menor, Jared voltou ao mesmo ritmo acelerado de antes. Em poucos minutos, sentiu um líquido espesso molhar sua mão e um gemido alto e longo sair da boca do loiro. Os espasmos e a compressão que o corpo de Jensen exerceu sobre o membro de Jared fez com que ele gozasse logo em seguida. Mais algumas estocadas e Jared deixou seu corpo desabar sobre o de Jensen, até conseguir firmar as pernas.

Acalmou sua respiração dando beijos leves sobre a pele alva das costas de Jensen. Levantou, se apoiando com dificuldade sobre a mesa e deixou o corpo de Jensen, deixando o corpo cair sobre uma cadeira próxima, soltando também suas mãos.

Jensen soltou com dificuldade suas mãos e levantou-se, ficando com as mãos apoiadas na beira da mesa, olhando para baixo e respirando ainda com dificuldade.

Longos segundos se passaram até que conseguissem recuperar o fôlego. Nenhum dos dois parecia acreditar que aquilo havia mesmo acontecido. Jared só faltava cavar um buraco e se enterrar nele. Jensen custava a acreditar que Jared tivesse feito tudo aquilo, mas não podia negar que havia gostado. Nenhum era capaz de fazer o próximo movimento.

- Me desculpe... – Jared se manifestou por fim.

O loiro sorriu com o pedido de desculpas do moreno. Afinal, o grande culpado por aquela situação tinha sido ele, que havia provocado o moreno o tempo todo. Tentou controlar suas risadas, pois Jared ainda não parecia muito receptivo à situação.

Virando-se vagarosamente, Jensen foi até o moreno e depositou um beijo terno em seus lábios, deixando-o ainda mais sem razão. Logo em seguida, começou a se vestir. Vendo o menor vestir suas roupas, o moreno seguiu-o por impulso.

- Acho que não vamos conseguir fazer trabalho nenhum hoje. – Jensen comentou, sorrindo.

O moreno ficou sem graça e confirmou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Ainda temos tempo. Que tal marcarmos novamente? – o sorriso de Jensen estava ainda mais radiante do que Jared se lembrava.

- Tudo bem. – concordou o moreno.

- Amanhã tenho que ajudar o Misha na arrumação do novo "apertamento". Podemos fazer segunda-feira?

- Pode ser. – Jared parecia mais tímido agora na presença de Jensen.

- Nos vemos segunda então. – Aproximou-se de Jared e o moreno se encolheu. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido e o acompanhou até a porta.

Após se despedir de Jared, Jensen arrumou rapidamente a bagunça feita na biblioteca e foi tomar um banho. Amanhã teria muito o que contar para Misha.

* * *

Completando o que faltava no capítulo anterior =3


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta:** Carol Camui (A Possessiva)

* * *

Odiava ser acordado. Gostaria de dormir profundamente e a única coisa que lhe impedia era aquela maldita música. Sua música favorita, mas nesse momento ela era a mais maldita de todas. Queria degolar a pessoa que insistia em ligar. Por fim, resolveu atender, sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos.

- Quem me incomoda? – A voz de Jensen não poderia demonstrar melhor seu mau humor.

Felizmente a pessoa do outro lado da linha já estava acostumada com esse mau humor matinal.

- Lúcifer. Levanta dessa cama e vem me ajudar! – Misha também não estava no seu melhor humor.

- Você vai mesmo visitar Lúcifer, por ter me acordado tão cedo. – respondeu, cobrindo-se ainda mais.

- Anda logo, Jen. Você prometeu que viria. E não é cedo! Já passa do meio dia e eu ainda estou te esperando!

Jensen se assustou com a hora dita e levantou a cabeça para confirmar. Olhou para o despertador e viu que Misha estava certo. Coçou os olhos lentamente, tentando fazer aquele sono passar.

- Estou indo. – Desligou o telefone antes mesmo que Misha pudesse responder.

Tomou um banho demorado e telefonou para um restaurante solicitando que entregassem o almoço no apartamento de Misha; assim chegaria quase na mesma hora que o almoço, pois apostava que o moreno tinha esquecido de comer.

Chegou ao apartamento do moreno por volta das quatorze horas. Bateu na porta e ouviu o grito lhe dizendo para entrar.

O apartamento parecia um campo de batalha. As caixas estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos. Jensen acreditava que Misha tinha pedido que seus pais mandassem a casa inteira, e não somente os seus pertences, devido à grande quantidade de coisas espalhadas.

- Onde você está? – Perguntou, perdido entre o mar de papelão e plástico bolha.

- Aqui! – Misha saiu do meio das caixas e abraçou Jensen por trás, dando-lhe um beijo demorado no pescoço.

- Caramba! Onde você arrumou tanta coisa pra enfiar nesse apartamento? – Falou enquanto virava um pouco mais a cabeça para dar mais acesso à carícia do amigo.

- Não sei. Pedi para enviarem tudo que era meu, mas acho que minha mãe resolveu fazer uma limpeza. – respondeu entre mordidas no pescoço do loiro. – Onde você se enfiou ontem? Fiquei um bom tempo te ligando, mas você não atendia.

- Estava estudando com o Jared. Eu te avisei... – Sorriu travesso ao lembrar de todo o estudo que tivera.

- Você aprontou... Está com cara de que aprontou... – Puxou o rosto de Jensen para poder observar melhor aquele sorriso sacana.

- Na verdade eu não fiz muita coisa. Ou melhor, não pude fazer muita coisa. – Empurrou Misha em uma poltrona que estava desocupada e sentou-se no colo, um pouco de lado, para poder olhar para o moreno. – O lobo saiu da pele do cordeiro. Só faltou me jogar na parede e chamar de lagartixa.

- Como assim? Ele não estava fugindo de você? – Misha tinha ficado curioso com a história.

- Sim, estava. Mas acho que provoquei tanto o garoto que ele se descontrolou. Partiu para cima de mim, arrancou a minha roupa, usou a minha camisa para prender as minhas mãos, me jogou na mesa e me...

- Como é que é essa última parte? – Misha interrompeu o relato de Jensen, impressionado com a situação.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ele usou a minha camisa para prender minhas mãos para trás, me jogou na mesa da biblioteca e me comeu "deliciosamente gostoso". – Jensen finalizou, pouco se importando com a redundância.

- Quem diria? O garotinho resolveu te pegar de jeito mesmo? – Misha ria imaginando a situação – Estou imaginando como você ficou puto dele ter feito isso. – Começou a gargalhar logo que viu a careta que Jensen fez mediante o comentário.

- Cala a boca! – Falou e depois o fez se calar com um beijo. – Agora me diz uma coisa. Tem algum brinquedinho em alguma dessas caixas? – Sorriu e lambeu os lábios, provocando o moreno.

- Não tem, mas posso comprar uma algema, já que eu vi que você é chegado a esse negócio de S&M... – Gargalhou novamente com mais uma careta do loiro.

- Cretino!

- Puto!

Começaram uma espécie de luta, enquanto as risadas ecoavam entre as caixas. Quando viram, estavam rolando no tapete entre beijos e movimentos bruscos, onde um tentava subjugar o outro. Derrubaram várias caixas e pararam com a brincadeira, ofegantes. Neste exato momento, o interfone tocou. Misha se levantou e atendeu, logo em seguida agradecendo ao amigo por ter se lembrado de pedir comida. Se recompôs da brincadeira nada inocente e foi receber o motoboy.

Comeram lentamente, enquanto Jensen contava mais detalhes dos "estudos" de sexta-feira. Era difícil comer e rir ao mesmo tempo. Ao terminarem, jogaram fora as embalagens e começaram a arrumação.

Por volta das 9 horas da noite, ambos estavam exaustos. Grande parte da "bagunça" estava em seu lugar, mas ainda haviam algumas caixas espalhadas. Jensen foi a primeiro a se jogar no sofá, com o estômago reclamando de fome novamente.

- Vamos pedir alguma coisa para comer? – Jensen falava enquanto Misha desmontava algumas caixas de papelão já vazias.

- Tem uma lista telefônica em algum lugar. Pedi ao porteiro hoje de manhã, sabia que ia ser muito útil.

Jensen encontrou a lista jogada em um canto e pediu uma pizza. Era rápido e ambos gostavam. Em menos de vinte minutos estavam sentados à mesa comendo.

- Então... E agora, como você vai fazer? – Misha perguntava e dava um bela mordida em um pedaço de pizza.

- Fazer o quê? – Jensen lambia um pouco de recheio em seu polegar, se preparando para pegar outro pedaço de pizza.

- Acorda, Jensen. Você está ficando com a Genevieve.

O loiro olhava para Misha como se não visse problema algum. – Eu também fico com você, e daí?

Misha balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em sinal de negativa e ria com a total falta de tato do amigo. Achou melhor nem insistir no assunto, pois não iria chegar a lugar algum mesmo.

Em um movimento súbito, Jensen tirou o celular do bolso, pressionou alguns botões e colocou o aparelho no ouvido, segurando-o com o ombro. Misha o olhava com curiosidade e o loiro apenas sorriu.

- Mãe! Vou ficar aqui no apartamento do Misha. – O moreno sorriu enquanto Jensen fazia uma pausa para ouvir o que sua mãe dizia. – Não, mãe. O Misha não se importa e tem lugar para mim. – Mais uma pausa. – Boa noite, mãe. Beijos. – Encerrou a ligação e jogou o celular em cima da mesa.

- E quem disse que eu não me importo se você ficar? – O moreno fazia uma falsa expressão de contrariado.

- A cara de fome que você está tentando disfarçar me olhando assim. – Jensen rebateu de imediato.

- Acabamos de comer. – Misha tentava desconversar e manter a pose séria, mas estava morrendo de vontade de rir.

- Não é dessa fome que eu estou falando... – O loiro deu uma mordidinha demorada nos lábios, enquanto sua perna fazia uma carícia leve na perna do moreno por baixo da mesa.

Misha empurrou as coisas que estavam sobre a mesa, fazendo grande parte ir ao chão. Debruçou-se sobre ela e beijou Jensen. O loiro segurou Misha pela nuca e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo.

Jensen foi se levantando com dificuldade, sem separar as bocas. Foi andando para o outro lado da mesa e virando o corpo de Misha ao mesmo tempo. Misha encostou-se à mesa e as caricias foram espalhando-se pelo resto dos corpos.

Precisavam respirar, então separaram as bocas e ficaram alguns segundos se encarando. Apenas uma troca de olhares, rostos bem próximos e carícias mais leves. Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior de Misha e ficou segurando, enquanto curvava os lábios em um sorriso que o moreno ainda não conhecia, mas tinha fortes traços de malicia.

O loiro se afastou e retirou a camiseta já parcialmente molhada de Misha, jogando-a longe. Atacou o pescoço do moreno sem piedade, alternando entre mordidas e lambidas. Quando Misha estava totalmente entregue à perícia de Jensen, o loiro segurou o braço do moreno com força e o virou, empurrando-o logo em seguida sobre a mesa.

- O que... – Misha ficou assustado e confuso com a atitude brusca e inesperada, porém sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando Jensen lambeu sua coluna, desde a base, passando por toda e extensão e terminando num beijo demorado em sua nuca.

- Hoje eu estou a fim de ver outra pessoa sobre a mesa... – Jensen falou com a voz mais rouca do que de costume, bem próximo ao ouvido do moreno.

- Jen... – Misha suspirou, enquanto Jensen o mantinha no lugar com o peso do corpo sobre ele.

- Vamos lá, Misha... – O loiro pedia enquanto distribuía beijos sobre o ombro do outro, pressionando ainda mais seu quadril sobre o de Misha, mostrando-lhe o quanto estava excitado.

- Eu não sei, Jen... Eu...

- Eu sei... Mas sou eu... – Jensen tentava passar um pouco de segurança para o moreno. Sabia que ele estava inseguro. – Eu não vou insistir se você não quiser.

Misha refletiu um pouco enquanto Jensen fazia um carinho leve na lateral do seu corpo e já não o pressionava tanto. Em momento nenhum poderia negar que também estava excitado com a situação, mas quem ficava por cima era ele e agora os papéis estavam invertidos.

Quando Jensen já estava disposto a soltar Misha e se levantar, ouviu um "Tudo bem" saindo na forma de um sussurro da boca do moreno. Sorriu e continuou beijando as costas do moreno, esperando que assim ele relaxasse um pouco mais.

Misha estava se acostumando com a ideia e entrou no clima, puxando o quadril de Jensen. O loiro sorriu e distribuiu mais algumas mordidas no dorso do moreno, enquanto se afastava um pouco para tirar sua camiseta, sem perder totalmente o contato com o corpo abaixo do seu.

Jensen se debruçou novamente sobre o moreno, ao mesmo tempo em que ia abrindo a calça demoradamente, aproveitando para tocar o membro desperto do amigo. Misha sentia seu membro pulsando em resposta ao toque gentil e ao mesmo tempo desesperador. Precisava de mais contato ou perderia o juízo em poucos minutos. O loiro estava notando a urgência por contato do amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que notava que ele ainda estava um pouco tenso, então estava aproveitando para fazê-lo perder a cabeça e pedir por ele.

Os gemidos de Misha estavam baixos e desconexos, era um dos sinais que o Jensen esperava. Retirou a calça, junto com a boxer que o moreno usava. Empurrou os tecidos com os pés e tratou de tirar as últimas peças de suas próprias roupas. Tudo isso sem quebrar o contato, o calor da pele sobre a pele.

Os dedos de Jensen foram parar na boca de Misha. O moreno sabia exatamente o que isso significava e aproveitou o momento para provocar também, chupando os dedos do amigo com vontade, passando a língua em movimentos provocativos que arrancaram vários gemidos do loiro. Jensen se esfregava contra o corpo de Misha demonstrando toda a sua vontade enquanto o moreno ainda se deliciava com os dedos de Jensen.

Jensen deu uma mordida mais forte no ombro de Misha e aproveitou o gemido do moreno para retirar os dedos de sua boca, antes que perdesse o rumo de suas ações e ficasse apenas apreciando aquele momento.

O moreno sentiu lambidas intensas em sua nuca e gemeu longa e roucamente, tentando não pensar no que estava por vir. Quando Jensen introduziu o primeiro dedo, seu corpo travou involuntariamente. Era desconfortável, apesar de saber que viria a ser prazeroso.

- Relaxa, Mi... – A voz doce e rouca de Jensen, somada a mordida no lóbulo da orelha, fez Misha relaxar imediatamente. A respiração de Jensen, cadenciada e cheia de desejo, dividindo espaço com leves gemidos, parecia um mantra aos ouvidos do moreno.

Mais um dedo se juntou ao outro e o desconforto ia sumindo. Aos poucos o corpo de Misha ia se acostumando à invasão e seu dono, pedindo por mais. Jensen também não aguentava mais esperar, retirou seus dedos e posicionou seu membro na entrada de Misha. A outra mão continuava acariciando Misha, que acreditava que não aguentaria por muito tempo.

Jensen forçou o corpo para frente, invadindo o corpo de Misha. O moreno gemeu alto de dor com o movimento, e com uma das mãos, segurou o corpo de Jensen, mantendo-o no mesmo lugar.

- Ah! Jen... Isso dói muito... – Misha tentava relaxar, baixando a cabeça e respirando fundo, mas estava difícil.

- Tudo bem... Eu não vou continuar se você não quiser... – Apesar da vontade louca de se lançar sobre o corpo do outro e fodê-lo como gostaria, teve que se controlar.

- Eu estou bem. Apenas faça devagar. – Misha não queria desistir agora, confiava em Jensen e não queria decepcioná-lo.

O loiro se afastou e puxou Misha ao seu encontro, virando-o logo em seguida. Antes que Misha tivesse tempo de questionar, Jensen o envolveu em um beijo avassalador unindo seus corpos. Empurrou Misha de volta em cima da mesa, mas dessa forma poderia beijá-lo melhor e olhar em seus olhos. Colocou-se entre as pernas do amigo, as línguas dançando sensualmente, alternando entre beijos mais calmos e mais vorazes.

Precisaram terminar com aquilo. Jensen voltou a penetrar Misha com cuidado. O moreno passou os dois braços pelo pescoço do loiro e o apertava cada vez que sentia um pouco mais de dor. Jensen entrava com cuidado, nunca se esquecendo da ereção do moreno entre os dois corpos. Após algum tempo, Jensen estava completamente dentro de Misha, esperando que o moreno se acostumasse totalmente. Precisava se movimentar e precisava muito, mas enquanto Misha não lhe demonstrasse que podia, não faria nada.

O bom é que Misha também precisava de movimento. Ainda não estava totalmente acostumado, no entanto seu corpo pedia por mais. Ondulou o corpo pedindo para que Jensen continuasse. Os movimentos começaram contidos. Em poucos minutos estavam em completa sintonia.

A mesa rangia junto a alguns movimentos, fazendo coro com o barulho dos corpos se chocando e dos gemidos incontidos dos amantes. Os vizinhos, provavelmente, estariam ouvindo. Pena que nenhum dos dois se importava.

O misto de movimentos rápidos e lentos, torturavam Misha e, além de satisfazer, divertiam Jensen. Tinha uma visão privilegiada daqueles olhos azuis levemente abertos e a boca tentando buscar mais ar.

O loiro segurou firme na lateral do corpo do moreno, deixado a área avermelhada e intensificou os movimentos, arrancando gemidos desavergonhados de Misha. Jensen sentiu necessidade de capturar cada um daqueles gemidos com sua própria boca. Pele, línguas, saliva e suor se uniam, formando uma sensação incomparável de puro prazer. Nenhuma ciência já descoberta poderia explicar a sinergia daquele ato.

As mãos hábeis de Jensen voltaram a tocar o membro a pouco abandonado de Misha. Cada movimento levava Misha um pouco mais próximo a um abismo diferente do que ele estava habituado. A nova experiência o levava a um estado único e estava se deliciando com isso.

Toda aquela energia se desprendeu dos corpos em forma de jatos quentes que molharam a mão de Jensen e logo em seguida, preencheram Misha, dissipando ondas elétricas por toda a extensão de ambos os corpos. O loiro desabou sobre o moreno.

As respirações permaneceram pesadas por um longo tempo. Jensen se mexeu ainda preguiçoso, abandonando o corpo do moreno enquanto distribuía beijos em sua nuca. Misha permaneceu por mais alguns segundos sobre a mesa, até criar coragem para se levantar. Jensen observava os movimentos preguiçosos de Misha com um sorriso sacana, apoiado em um armário próximo. O moreno se deparou com a aquela boca perfeita curvada naquele sorriso e não conteve seu próprio sorriso.

Permaneceram virados um para o outro, encarando-se e sorrindo com cumplicidade.

- Vou ter problemas com o síndico... – Misha pensou alto.

Jensen começou a gargalhar com o comentário do amigo, que foi contagiado pela risada espontânea. O comentário nem era tão engraçado, mas a endorfina em seus corpos parecia estar fazendo efeito.

- Vem... – Jensen puxou Misha pela mão – Vamos procurar um canto nesse lugar para dormir.

Chegando ao quarto, empurraram para fora da cama algumas caixas esquecidas. Misha jogou um lençol sobre a cama e atirou um travesseiro em Jensen, provocando uma exclamação contrariada. O loiro não estava com clima para uma guerra de travesseiros no momento, caso contrário, Misha pagaria pela ousadia.

O moreno foi o primeiro a se jogar na cama, puxando um edredom leve para cobrir o corpo. Jensen se aconchegou no peito do moreno, recebendo caricias em seus cabelos. O sono veio fácil, em virtude do grande esforço físico do dia e da noite.

* * *

Por favor, não me batam!

Várias semanas de atraso... Bons tempos em que eu não estava trabalhando... Mas agora tem os jogos do Brasil! Podem ser úteis para escrever, pelo menos... (Não prometa o que você não pode cumprir AHwuAHWuHWuhA)


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta:** Adivinha! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Carol Camui!

* * *

A atividade do domingo se pareceu muito com a do sábado. Caixas para cá e para lá. Ao final do dia as caixas haviam desaparecido, mas ainda havia muito a fazer. Se não houvesse tantas pausas para arremessar coisas, lutas no carpete, brincadeiras maliciosas, teriam conseguido terminar a arrumação. Jensen foi para sua casa ao final do dia, pois precisava de um bom banho e uma roupa limpa.

Na manhã da segunda-feira, o clima estava mudando. Uma forte tempestade se aproximava da cidade, com ventos fortes e uma garoa incômoda anunciando que a chuva intensa logo viria. Os alunos buscavam abrigo apressadamente.

Jensen conseguiu entrar no prédio no exato instante em que a chuva mais forte começou. Quase foi atropelado por Misha, que entrou correndo, tentando fugir da chuva. O loiro bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos molhados do moreno e seguiram, secando-se como podiam.

As eventuais piadinhas de Misha no meio da aula estavam deixando os alunos bem humorados. A maioria dos professores já tinha gravado o nome do engraçadinho da sala. As tiradas bem humoradas também faziam o tempo passar mais rápido.

Jared assistia à aula e evitava olhar para Jensen. Cada vez que seus olhos se encontravam, o moreno ruborizava e desviava o olhar. Genevieve parecia nem notar o que acontecia entre os dois e lançava seus mais diversos sorrisos para Jensen, que correspondia curvando os lábios com todo o seu charme.

Durante o intervalo, Genevieve colou em Jensen, como já era de costume. Assim que saiu da sala, Jared viu Jensen aos beijos com a morena, como se nada houvesse acontecido. No mesmo instante, o moreno fechou a cara e passou batendo contra no ombro de Jensen, como forma de protesto.

Jensen olhou para as costas da pessoa que trombou em seu ombro e notou que havia sido Jared. Fez pouco caso da antipatia do moreno, concluindo que não passava de ciúmes e continuou ao lado de Genevieve.

Antes de terminar o intervalo, Jensen foi comprar algo para beber. Em um dos corredores, foi puxado para dentro de uma sala.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Jared parecia furioso e confuso enquanto falava.

O loiro olhou em volta, ignorando o comportamento de Jared. Viu o que deveria ser um laboratório de química, que no momento se encontrava vazio.

Incomodado com o descaso de Jensen, Jared o puxou pelo braço com brusquidão.

- Estou falando com você! – O tom de voz de Jared estava muito mais alto do que costumava ser.

- Qual é o seu problema, Jared? – Jensen começou a sentir seu sangue subir e soltou-se da mão de Jared – Por que está latindo na minha orelha?

- Qual é o meu problema? Qual é o _seu_ problema? – Jared se virou e deu alguns passos, tentando esfriar a cabeça. – Você transa comigo e depois fica se esfregando com a Genevieve, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Jensen começou a gargalhar, entendendo o motivo da gritaria de Jared. – Como você é sentimental, Jared!

O moreno ficou ainda mais irritado com as risadas do loiro. Não conseguia entender o que se passava naquela cabeça loira.

- Sentimental? Não é questão de ser sentimental! É questão de respeito! Respeito pela Genevieve! Você passa a semana toda com ela, na sexta... – Jared passa a mão pelos cabelos, expressando toda sua irritação – Você sabe... E agora você age como se tudo isso fosse normal?

- Ah... – Jensen suspirou, tentando se recuperar do ataque de risos - Acorda Jared! Esse tempo todo eu usei a Genevieve pra chegar até você! Você é muito lerdo!

Jared ficou alguns minutos tentando processar aquela informação. Tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem e juntar as peças. Os olhares de Jensen, o beijo no banheiro do parque, a cena que presenciou ao chegar à biblioteca do loiro.

- Meu alvo sempre foi você, Jared. A Genevieve só serviu para superar esse seu jeito arisco.

Quanto mais Jensen falava, mais Jared se irritava. Sua respiração estava alterada e a testa, franzida.

- O que você queria? Que eu chegasse aqui e ficasse me esfregando com você? Imagina a cena! Além de tudo, foi apenas sexo!

A última frase fez com que Jared se descontrolasse totalmente. Partiu para cima de Jensen e desferiu um soco certeiro em seu rosto.

O professor de química entrou na sala e assistiu, estarrecido, à cena de Jared socando o rosto de Jensen. O corpo do loiro foi de encontro à uma bancada, quebrando diversas vidrarias do local.

Muito assustado com a situação, o professor foi até Jensen, ajudando-o a se levantar e o segurando, para que ele não partisse para cima de Jared.

- Sr. Jared! Dirija-se imediatamente à sala do diretor! – o professor foi categórico, enquanto arrastava um loiro furioso para fora da sala. – E você, Sr. Jensen, acalme-se! Vamos para a enfermaria e depois resolvemos essa situação.

Jared saiu bufando do laboratório e foi em direção à sala do diretor. Teria que arrumar uma boa desculpa para dar a ele, pois a história real não seria muito agradável de contar ao diretor da escola. Suspirou e continuou andando.

Na enfermaria, Jensen observava o pequeno corte em seu lábio, enquanto aguardava a enfermeira trocar algumas palavras com o professor que o havia acompanhado. Chamava Jared de alguns nomes nada educados em voz baixa, só parando quando a enfermeira se aproximou. Ficou um bom tempo conversando com a enfermeira, inventando uma história qualquer sobre o ferimento em sua boca. Como de costume, lançava charme para a moça e acabou por conquistar uma aliada, que achava que ele era um amor de pessoa. Demorou o quanto pode na enfermaria, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de encarar o diretor e futuramente, encarar seus pais mais uma vez por arrumar confusão na escola. Estava apenas adiando o inevitável.

* * *

Capítulo curtinho! Porque eu sabia que hoje vocês estavam com preguiça de ler... *saindo de fininho*

Beijos =*


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta:** Carol Camui (s2)

* * *

Depois de passar um bom tempo conversando com a enfermeira, coletando dados sobre o diretor, Jensen se dirigiu até a sala indicada pela sua nova amiga. Foi atendido por uma senhora baixinha, de óculos e com o cabelo bem preso num coque bem feito, que solicitou que ele aguardasse na sala de espera. Anna, como se chamava a secretária, informou-lhe também, que o garoto que havia brigado com ele ainda não tinha deixado a sala. Isso era uma má notícia. Péssima notícia.

A ideia de que era uma péssima notícia Jared ainda estar naquela sala se concretizou quando o moreno saiu. Sua expressão não poderia ser pior. Jensen não sabia dizer se a cara de Jared era de amedrontado, envergonhado, triste ou de algum animal encurralado. O moreno passou pelo loiro de cabeça baixa e apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar rápido, seguindo seu caminho pelo corredor com passos arrastados.

Uma imagem muito sinistra do diretor começava a se formar na cabeça de Jensen. Já começava a imaginar um homem velho, barrigudo, com uma vida sexual frustrada, que descontava todo o seu descontentamento nos pobres alunos, enquanto fumava algum charuto fedorento. Sua criatividade voava longe, quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado por uma voz grossa e autoritária.

Levantou-se bufando e seguiu para a sala de onde veio a voz. Entrou reparando da decoração com móveis antigos, todos em cor mogno. A organização do local era impecável, tudo parecia ter um lugar planejado.

- Sr. Jensen Ackles...

Jensen foi arrancado de seus devaneios por uma voz grossa e autoritária, que fez cada célula de seu corpo estremecer. Olhou para a direção da voz e viu um homem, de cabelos escuros, alto, ombros largos e olhar intimidador. Seu corpo clamou por oxigênio, caso contrário não teria se lembrado de respirar.

- Jeffrey – O diretor, ainda sério, estendeu a mão para um cumprimento.

Jensen apertou a mão do diretor e sentiu uma corrente elétrica correr por todo o seu corpo. Seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca.

- Sente-se. - Jeffrey apontou uma cadeira e dirigiu-se para seu lugar, do outro lado da mesa.

Tentando acalmar sua respiração, Jensen sentou-se ainda encarando o diretor. Estava achando tudo muito estranho, em primeiro lugar, porque tinha sérios problemas com autoridade e em segundo lugar, porque não costumava se sentir atraído por homens mais velhos.

- Vejo que a enfermeira já cuidou de você.

- Sim. – Foi a única palavra que conseguiu pronunciar, as demais ficaram perdidas em algum lugar no trajeto até sua boca.

- Ótimo, assim poderemos conversar. Aguarde um momento.

O diretor saiu da sala e Jensen acompanhou cada um de seus movimentos. Voltou em poucos minutos com uma pasta enorme em suas mãos. Jensen tomou um susto quando o diretor soltou a pasta sobre a mesa, fazendo um barulho alto.

- Não sei se fico feliz ou infeliz por te ver tão cedo na minha sala, Jensen.

O mais novo olhou para o rosto do diretor com uma sobrancelha erguida, sem entender o comentário.

- Este é o seu arquivo escolar. – Jeffrey apontou para a pasta sobre a mesa. – Tive a oportunidade de ler seu arquivo antes de aceitá-lo nesta escola. Seu pai e eu estudamos juntos e me pediu que lhe desse uma chance, mais uma chance.

Entendia agora o porquê de seu pai ter lhe pedido, pelo menos umas mil vezes, para não fazer nada de errado nesta escola. O diretor deveria ser um grande amigo de seu pai.

- Hum... – murmurou, Jensen.

- Vamos ver... – Jeffrey abriu a pasta e pegou alguns arquivos. – Você colocou corante na caixa d'água da escola, desrespeitou professores, pintou um monumento histórico, explodiu um experimento de física, brigas... Muito vasto e criativo, o seu arquivo.

Jensen começou a rir. Ele já nem mais se lembrava de alguma destas confusões. O corante na caixa d'água da escola tinha deixado o time de futebol parecendo a Pantera Cor de Rosa. Após discutir com os jogadores do time, Jensen aguardou alguns dias e, enquanto os colegas tomavam banho, colocou corante cor de rosa na caixa d'água. Quando os jogadores notaram, já era tarde demais. O único problema é que o corante se espalhou pelos encanamentos e a água da escola ficou rosa por dias. Foi expulso assim que descobriram o culpado pela brincadeira.

- Muito engraçado mesmo, Sr. Ackles. – O rosto sério de Jeffrey denunciava que a colocação tinha sido irônica. – Pois eu espero que isso termine por aqui. Como eu disse, não sei se é bom ou ruim já ter o Sr. na mina sala. Ruim, pois não faz nem um mês você está nesta escola e já tenho que recebê-lo em minha sala. Bom, porque assim eu já posso lhe deixar bem esclarecido sobre as regras desta escola.

O sorriso sumiu dos lábios do loiro quando o diretor começou a falar em um tom mais alto. Era incrível, mas aquela voz grossa o estava intimidando. Nem percebeu que estava se encolhendo na cadeira perante o diretor.

Jeffrey se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e encostou-se nela em frente ao loiro. Cruzou os braços e continuou a falar, encarando o aluno. – Não sei o que houve entre você e Jared para conseguir tirá-lo do sério. Não me interessa saber o que aconteceu com vocês. O que me interessa é que eu não tolero esse tipo de atitude enquanto estiverem na minha escola. – Enfatizou bem a palavra "minha". - E eu espero não ter que falar com o seu pai tão prematuramente a seu respeito. Regras aqui são seguidas sem distinção. Estamos entendidos?

O loiro apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Muito bom. Procure o professor John. Acredito que ele pode ajudar ocupando um pouco o seu tempo, assim você não o desperdiça arrumando confusão. Tenha um bom dia. – Desencostou-se da mesa e caminhou para o outro lado, recolhendo os papéis do arquivo.

Jensen deixou a sala do diretor com uma postura muito parecida com a de Jared. Não estava com vontade de voltar para a sala de aula na última hora. Também não iria para casa, pois sabia que à essa altura seu pai já tinha conhecimento de sua conversa com o diretor. Ficou esperando o encerramento das aulas sentado num banco na lanchonete. Mandou um SMS para Misha, pedindo que o encontrasse no apartamento do moreno, desligando o celular logo em seguida. Nem esperou as aulas acabarem, foi direto para o prédio e aguardou Misha na porta do apartamento. Fez uma nota mental: fazer uma cópia da chave hoje mesmo.

* * *

...

* * *

Ae! Sei que hoje vocês também estão com preguiça de ler... Admitam! *corre das pedras*

Não digam que eu estou com preguiça de escrever! Estou apenas adiantando um capítulo.

Vocês podem escolher: capítulo longo com atualizações demoradas ou capítulo curto com atualização mais rápidas. (dependente de surtos de criatividade)

Esse capítulo saiu rapidinho! Escrito praticamente em uma tarde. (Y)

* * *

Reed Clow! Obrigada pela review. Você fez uma análise completa do personalidade do Jensen! Até fiquei assustada! Outro dia, eu e a Carol estavamos dizendo que o meu Jensen e o meu altergo, mas depois da sua review eu fiquei preocupada hUWUWAhAUHWuAWHu *procurando um psiquiatra*

Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado!

Beijos


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta: **Carol Camui

* * *

Misha foi direto para casa. Saiu do elevador e viu Jensen sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede, abraçando os joelhos, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.

- Jen, tudo bem?

Ao ouvir o chamando de Misha, o loiro levantou um pouco a cabeça, assim permitindo que o moreno visualizasse o hematoma em seu rosto.

- O que diabos aconteceu com você? – Misha correu até o loiro e ajoelhou na sua frente. Passou a mão no rosto do loiro, levantando-o pelo queixo para poder ver melhor o ferimento.

- O Jared teve uma crise de ciúmes.

O moreno revirou os olhos e suspirou. - Apenas isso? Ele te deu um soco por ciúmes?

- Ciúmes e uma dose de verdade. Ele ficou me questionando sobre eu ficar com a Genevieve e eu disse que entre nós foi apenas sexo.

Levando as mãos ao rosto e balançando a cabeça negativamente, Misha começou a rir. Se não fosse trágico, seria engraçado, e era disso que ele ria. Levantou-se e foi abrir a porta do apartamento. – Eu acho que ele te bateu pouco! – Continuou rindo e entrou no apartamento sem esperar o loiro.

Jensen entrou logo depois, batendo a porta e fazendo bico. Misha continuava rindo da situação e juntava algumas pedras de gelo em um saco. O loiro se sentou à mesa, emburrado, e ficou aguardando o gelo.

- Agora me conta direito essa história. – Estendeu a mão e entregou o saco de gelo para o loiro.

Pegou o saco de gelo bufando e encostou próximo à boca. – O Jared me parou no corredor e ficou questionando o porquê de eu estar me esfregando com a Genevieve depois do que aconteceu na sexta-feira. Eu comecei a ficar irritado e falei que só estava usando a Genevieve para me aproximar dele. Ele ficou irado quando eu perguntei se ele queria que eu ficasse me esfregando com ele no meio do corredor. – Jensen falava sem parar, assim Misha não o interrompia. – Quando eu disse que era apenas sexo, ele me deu um soco.

O moreno ouvia o relato encostado na pia, com um braço próximo ao corpo e a outra mão no queixo. Puxou uma cadeira e colocou o encosto de frente para o seu corpo, sentando-se com as penas abertas e apoiando os braços sobre o encosto da cadeira.

- Você não precisava dizer essas coisas para ele. Se ele estava com ciúmes de você é porque ele pode ter gostado de ficar com você.

- Bobagem... Se ele não tivesse fugido de mim, poderíamos ter acertado a participação da Genevieve há muito tempo. – Jensen desviava os olhos dos de Misha. Odiava quando o moreno o encarava daquela forma, analisando-o.

- Se você não usasse tudo e todos a seu favor sem pensar nas consequências, Genevieve não estaria nessa história e Jared não teria te batido.

Jensen levantou-se da mesa irritado – Acho que vou pra casa aguentar o meu outro pai... – Saiu andando em direção à porta.

- Jensen, volta aqui. Jensen!

O loiro parou no meio do caminho e se jogou no sofá. Misha foi até a sala e se jogou no mesmo sofá, ao lado do amigo. Jensen aproveitou que o moreno sentou-se ao seu lado e deitou a cabeça no colo do moreno.

- Você parece criança... Não posso falar nada discordando da sua opinião que você quer sair emburrado. – Misha falava e observava as reações do loiro. – Se fosse seu pai, você já o teria deixado falando sozinho faz tempo... – Esticou um braço sobre as costas do sofá e o apoiou. O outro braço ficou apoiado sobre o braço do móvel, servindo como apoio para sua cabeça. Desviou o olhar, fixando-o em um local qualquer. – Se você me deixar falando sozinho, vai ser apenas uma vez... – O moreno estava muito mais sério do que de costume.

- Me desculpe... – Jensen se levantou, virou-se e puxou o rosto do moreno. – Desculpe... – Abraçou Misha e deu-lhe um beijo leve.

Misha soltou-se dos braços de Jensen. – Preciso de um banho. – Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro.

Percebendo que tinha feito bobagem, Jensen permaneceu mais alguns segundos no sofá e depois seguiu o moreno. Entrou no banheiro e ficou observando a silhueta do moreno através do vidro. Tirou toda a sua roupa e entrou no box puxando o moreno para um beijo longo.

- Eu te falei que conheci o diretor? – Jensen falou, apartando o beijo, como alguém que se lembra de uma coisa muito importante.

Misha não aguentou, começou a rir do comentário inoportuno do amigo. – Uau! Você nunca esteve na sala de um diretor antes!

Jensen começou a rir também do comentário irônico de Misha – Não um diretor como esse... – Mordeu o lábio e se arrependeu logo em seguida soltando um gemido baixo. Tinha esquecido que seu lábio estava machucado.

O moreno riu ainda mais. – É mesmo? O que tem esse diretor?

- O que ele tem eu ainda não sei, mas me deixou com uma imensa vontade de descobrir...

A gargalhada de Misha ecoou entre as paredes do banheiro. – Você não vale nada mesmo! Acabou de tomar um soco do Jared e já está pensando no diretor! O diretor! Você merece apanhar muito mesmo! – Terminou a frase dando um tapa leve no rosto de Jensen.

O loiro abriu a boca expressando sua surpresa com a brincadeira de Misha, porém essa expressão logo deu lugar a um sorriso malicioso.

- Não fica fazendo esse tipo de brincadeira... Vai que eu gosto!

Isso foi o suficiente para tirar toda a sanidade de Misha. O moreno ia atacar a boca do amigo, mas parou no meio do caminho, lembrando-se do machucado e partiu para o pescoço do mesmo. Puxou o cabelo do loiro, buscando mais espaço para beijar e chupar.

O loiro gemia e se esfregava ao corpo do moreno. A água quente escorria entre os corpos e por muito pouco não evaporava de encontro a eles.

Misha avançou do pescoço para o mamilo do moreno, arrancando-lhe gemidos mais altos. Continuou seguindo caminho abaixo, distribuindo generosos beijos na barriga do loiro. Deixava um pouco da água passar sobre a sua língua, enquanto lambia cada parte da pele do amigo.

Jensen buscava algo em que se apoiar, sem sucesso. Segurou os cabelos do moreno e apoiou a outra mão na parede lateral. Sabia o que estava por vir e não demorou muito. Sentiu o moreno abocanhar seu membro e lançou a cabeça para trás.

Misha se ocupava em chupar Jensen e respirar com a interferência da água. Passava as mãos pelas coxas do loiro, apertando-as de vez em quando. Apertou com força a bunda de Jensen, o que resultou em um gemido engasgado. Aproveitou para acariciar a entrada de Jensen em movimentos circulares. Sabia que o loiro não aguentaria por muito tempo.

Jensen chamou o nome de Misha em um rosnado quando sentiu um dedo invadir seu corpo. Precisava de mais e a paciência do moreno o estava tirando o sério. Com outro rosnado, puxou Misha pelos cabelos fazendo-o se levantar.

Voltaram a se beijar. Apesar da necessidade de Jensen, Misha tomava cuidado para não causar dor ao loiro, que parecia não se importar. Virou o loiro, que se apoiou contra uma parede.

Misha empurrou a cabeça de Jensen para baixo e deu uma mordida forte na nuca do loiro. O loiro gritou e puxou o corpo do moreno, apertando sua cintura.

- Anda logo, Misha! – Jensen já estava impaciente.

- Ou o quê? Você vai embora? – O moreno não perdia a oportunidade de provocar. Sabia que o loiro não estava em condições de protestar.

- Porra, Misha! Me come logo e cala essa boca!

O que Jensen recebeu foi um tapa estralado na bunda. – Isso é falta de palmada... – Falou ao pé do ouvido do loiro, aproveitando para dar uma mordida em sua orelha.

- Não, Misha! É falta de outra coisa e você sabe o que é! Então resolva logo esse problema!

Sem aviso, Misha penetrou Jensen de uma só vez. O loiro gritou e mordeu o pulso, murmurando alguns palavrões. Não teve tempo de reclamar muito, pois Misha passou a estocá-lo com força. A cada investida, o corpo do loiro ia para frente, de encontro à parede gelada. Em contraste, a mão quente de Misha se ocupava em masturbar o loiro com o mesmo ritmo e intensidade.

Jensen gemeu em protesto quando Misha deixou o seu corpo sem aviso. O moreno virou o loiro, abraçou-o pela cintura e o levantou. Jensen entendeu a mensagem e passou as pernas em volta da cintura do moreno. Gemeu quando sentiu a parede gelada em suas costas, mas não se importou quando Misha o preencheu novamente.

Dessa forma, um capturava os gemidos do outro com a boca. Movimentavam-se com intensidade e rapidamente chegaram ao clímax. O atrito entre os corpos fez Jensen gozar e os espasmos do corpo de Jensen fez com que Misha o preenchesse com sua semente. Deslizaram pela parede e Misha manteve Jensen em seu colo, até regularizarem suas respirações.

Jensen foi o primeiro a se movimentar. Precisava terminar o banho e ir para casa. Hora ou outra teria que encarar seu pai, então resolveu fazer isso de uma vez e resolver este problema.

* * *

...

* * *

Capítulo muito, muito rápido! Pra deixar vocês felizes!

Quando estou triste, consigo escrever muito mais. De certa forma isso é bom, se não fosse o motivo =/

Mais um Misha/Jensen pra não perder o costume. Vou fazer vocês enjoarem! HAWuHWAhUAWhUAWH

* * *

...

* * *

Reed Clow ()

Eu vou procurar um psiquiatra em breve! AHWuahwuWHwa

Achei a sua opinião muito válida. Você busca entender cada um dos personagens e isso é muito legal.

Já respondi em outras reviews dizendo que não sabia como acabava essa fic. Conforme vou escrevendo os capítulos, vou acrescentando ou retirando alguma coisa da ideia original. Então todas as opiniões são válidas. Seria diferente se eu já soubesse exatamente que caminho traçar, mas ainda sim poderia mudar de ideia.

Tenho que me controlar e não contar tudo o que eu planejo, pois sou muito boca aberta hUAWHAWHwUAHWuAWHUAWH

* * *

Anarco Girl!

Eu respondo todas as reviews. Será que você não está recebendo? =O

Que pena, pois eu tomo o cuidado de responder a todas as review! De qualquer forma, seu pedido de colocar o Misha para pegar outra pessoa está sendo analisado o.õ AWuHAWuHWw

Não vou falar mais pra não estragar a surpresa! =X

Beijos! =****

* * *

Se alguém mais não estiver recebendo as minhas respostas, por favor me avise!

Beijos! =*****


	11. Chapter 11

Beta: Carolzinha do meu coração

* * *

Como Misha já havia previsto, o pai de Jensen esbravejou por alguns minutos, até o loiro o deixar falando sozinho. Não era novidade nenhuma que Jensen não sabia ser contrariado. Além disso, seus pais não se propunham a ficar muito tempo discutindo um mesmo problema e possuíam memória curta. Como Jensen dizia: "Memória de peixe".

No dia seguinte, Misha acordou com uma mensagem que dizia: "Se alguém perguntar por mim, diga que morri! Beijos. Jen". Foi para a escola sem a companhia do amigo. Jensen estava esperando a poeira baixar para voltar à cena. Outra estratégia comum do loiro.

Durante o almoço, Misha comprou três lanches e buscou uma mesa para sentar. Ia se juntar a alguns garotos da sua sala, quando viu Jared sentado em uma mesa, sozinho. Resolveu ir comer com o moreno.

- Posso? – Misha perguntou, apontando para uma das cadeiras em frente à Jared, já colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa.

Viu o mais alto se remexer com certo desconforto – Se você veio aqui para brigar comigo por causa do seu amigo, saiba que tive meus motivos.

Misha sorriu com o comentário, enquanto abria um de seus lanches. – Pois eu acho que ele apanhou pouco. – Comentou, rindo ainda mais, dando uma mordida generosa em seu lanche.

Jared, por sua vez, arqueou uma sobrancelha, refletindo sobre o comentário. Não sabia dizer até que ponto Misha sabia de seu envolvimento com Jensen, mas aquele comentário tinha sido estranho.

- Não ligue para as coisas que o Jensen fala. – Misha acrescentou, entre uma mordida e outra.

Jared ficou ainda mais desconfortável. Esse comentário evidenciava que Misha sabia de muita coisa. Talvez fosse melhor perguntar de uma vez.

- Misha... – Se ajeitou mais uma vez na cadeira e perdeu a coragem de perguntar. Tentou desconversar, buscando outro assunto. – Você está mesmo com fome...

Reparando em sua bandeja, Misha deu mais uma mordida em seu lanche – Sim. – Fez uma pausa para mastigar e engolir, e prosseguiu – Esqueci de jantar ontem. Às vezes eu começo a fazer alguma coisa e esqueço de comer. Quem sempre acaba me lembrando é o Jensen.

A pronúncia do nome do loiro estava deixando Jared nervoso. – Sei que ele é seu amigo, mas ele não deixa de ser um tremendo cretino.

Jared achou que acabaria comprando uma briga com Misha por agredir verbalmente seu amigo, mas o loiro apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- O Jensen não é tão ruim. Ele apenas não aprendeu alguns valores. E também não sabe ser contrariado, mas ele é uma boa pessoa.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não consigo acreditar no que você está me falando.

- Você não precisa acreditar, só estou lhe falando porque eu conheço o Jensen. Eu sei que ele faz o que quer, sem se importar com as consequências. Esse é o lado inconsequente dele. Mas isso ele faz desde pequeno. – Misha terminava um de seus lanches, limpando a boca no guardanapo e se encostando melhor na cadeira.

- Ele poderia pelo menos se importar um pouco mais com os sentimentos das pessoas.

- Concordo.

- E você, como amigo dele, não fala nada sobre as atitudes dele? – Jared tentava entender como funcionava a amizade dos dois.

- Como se falar alguma coisa para o Jen resolvesse algo... Eu já desisti de falar qualquer coisa. Não adianta... Então eu deixo que natureza cuide.

O moreno mais alto riu com o comentário do outro moreno. Mesmo falando sério, Misha não deixava de ser engraçado.

- O Jensen é imediatista. Ele vive o hoje da forma que lhe é mais interessante. Ou seja, faz sexo com tudo que tenha duas pernas e tenha poucos pelos.

Jared não aguentou e riu abertamente com o comentário de Misha, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas em volta. Aguardando o ataque de risos de Jared, Misha se empenhou em terminar com mais um lanche.

- E temos que concordar que o cretino é bom nisso!

Jared engasgou com sua risada, depois da última colocação do moreno.

- Quer dizer que... É... Você e o Jensen...? – O queixo de Jared estava quase alcançando o chão.

Misha riu com a expressão assustada de Jared. – Eu sou o mais próximo de um parceiro fixo que o Jensen já teve.

Jared se levantou da cadeira, coçou a cabeça e sentou-se novamente. Seu cérebro não estava conseguindo administrar as informações. No final, estava ficando curioso com toda a situação.

- Eu não... – Jared não conseguia completar um pensamento – Mas você não tem ciúme? Eu não entendo.

- É simples. Nós somos amigos e temos grande afeto um pelo outro. Se nós dormimos juntos é apenas uma demonstração desse afeto. Independente do sexo, nós somos amigos. – Misha falava com toda a naturalidade.

Apoiando os braços sobre a mesa, Jared refletia sobre o que Misha falava. Aqueles dois eram realmente muito estranhos.

- Mas vocês são... – Jared tentava ligar alguns pontos.

- Homens? – Misha adiantou - Isso também não te impediu. – Sorriu malicioso.

Jared recostou-se na cadeira, escondendo o rosto envergonhado. – Você tem razão. Isso tudo é muito novo para mim... Mas eu ainda estou com muita raiva do Jensen.

- Não se preocupe com o Jen. Agora ele vai aquietar um pouco, acho. Ele nunca tinha tomado uma boa pancada, pra ver se coloca as ideias no lugar.

- Vocês dois são muito estranhos!

- Estranhos, não! Pouco convencionais.

Jared olhou no relógio e viu que eles tinham passado muito do tempo de voltar para aula, porém não se preocupou muito. Estava divertido conversar com Misha daquela maneira tão aberta e descontraída.

Passaram o resto do período de aula conversando no mesmo local. Quando o sinal de saída dos alunos tocou, ambos lamentaram o encerramento da conversa. Misha recebeu outro SMS de Jensen e o mostrou para Jared. A mensagem dizia: "Antes de ir para casa, passa num chaveiro e faz uma cópia da chave do seu apartamento. Beijos. Jen."

- Folgado. – Misha murmurou e Jared concordou com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.

Despediram-se e Misha foi para casa. Nem se deu ao trabalho de procurar um chaveiro, pois se Jensen queria uma chave, ele que a fizesse.

Durante esse período, Jensen ficou em casa em frente ao computador, ouvindo música e planejando que tipo de confusão poderia arranjar. Não tinha conseguido tirar a imagem do diretor um só minuto de seus pensamentos. Só de se lembrar da voz grave, todos os pelos de sua nuca já se arrepiavam. De pensar em sua presença, seu corpo estremecia. Além de um frio na barriga de vez em quando.

Estava se sentindo estranho. Normalmente, era ele que causava esse tipo de reação nas pessoas, mas aquele diretor era diferente. Já tinha se sentindo atraído por outras pessoas, mas não daquela forma. Tirando Jared, sua última conquista tinha sido o filho do pastor, que havia chamado sua atenção apenas, como dizia, pelo sinal de proibido estampado na sua testa.

Poderia até dizer que o diretor tinha algo de proibido também, todavia não era apenas isso que lhe chamava a atenção. Só não sabia dizer exatamente o que era.

Usou a internet para buscar informações sobre o diretor. Encontrou alguns artigos onde o diretor era referência na administração escolar. Tinha se formado como primeiro na turma, sendo um aluno exemplar. Várias escolas tinham interesse que ele assumisse o controle na administração. Viu também algumas notas sobre o desempenho como professor.

Estava impressionado com a quantidade de referências positivas que encontrou do diretor, mas uma em especial lhe chamou muito a atenção: "...um marido exemplar". Jeffrey era casado.

Um pequeno detalhe que, no momento, fazia pouca diferença.

* * *

Curtinho e sem comentários.

Agradeço a todos que comentaram =****


	12. Chapter 12

**Beta: **Carol Camui

* * *

Como esse capítulo já é o favorito da Carol, então vou dedicá-lo especialmente a ela.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Jensen entrou na escola com sua melhor pose. Exibia ainda uma pequena lesão no rosto, que mais parecia um troféu invés de uma punição. Avistou Jared em um corredor e passou por ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Genevieve encontrou com Jensen no meio do caminho e se agarrou ao pescoço do loiro, que revirou os olhos sem corresponder aos afagos da morena.

- O que aconteceu com você, Jen? – Genevieve perguntava, passando a mão delicadamente sobre o rosto do loiro.

- Porque não pergunta para o seu amigo? – Tirou a mão da garota e continuou andando.

- Que grosseria, Jensen! Só estou perguntando! – A morena andava atrás do loiro.

- Já te falei para quem você deve perguntar. – virou-se para encarar Genevieve - Me faz um favor e me deixa em paz!

A garota, sem entender nada, abria e fechava a boca sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra. Jensen aproveitou a deixa e entrou na sala. Sentou-se ao lado de Misha, que o cumprimentou apenas com um sorriso tímido.

Jared entrou na sala e encontrou Genevieve sentada, com os braços cruzados e expressão fechada. Já imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido, mas como chegou quase ao mesmo tempo em que o professor, sentou-se calado próximo à amiga.

A aula transcorreu sem nenhum problema. Na hora do intervalo, Jensen jogou uma pequena quantidade de papel sobre a mesa de Jared.

- Nosso trabalho. Se quiser mudar alguma coisa, fique à vontade. – Jensen proferiu as palavras e saiu andando, sem esperar uma resposta.

Jared nem se importou. Depois da conversa com Misha, tinha aplacado um pouco a sua raiva pelo loiro. Estava tentando ignorar as atitudes de Jensen. Misha passou por ele, bagunçou seu cabelo e saiu rindo com a dificuldade do mais alto para se arrumar.

No final do intervalo, Jared ia saindo do banheiro e Misha ia entrando. Pararam alguns minutos para conversar ainda do lado de dentro. Estavam rindo com Misha imitando o professor da última aula, quando Jensen adentrou o local.

O loiro observou os dois se recuperando do ataque de risos e percebeu o quanto estavam próximos. Passou entre eles, deu um beijo leve nos lábios de Misha e encarou Jared. Foi em direção ao mictório, deixando os dois no meio do caminho.

Misha colocou as mãos na cintura, olhou para o chão e balançou a cabeça. Jensen não tinha jeito mesmo.

O moreno mais alto foi o primeiro a deixar o banheiro, dando um tapinha no ombro do outro moreno.

Misha ainda ficou esperando o loiro lavar as mãos para sair com ele. Secando as mãos, Jensen jogou o papel toalha no lixo e parou na frente do moreno. Misha mantinha um meio sorriso no rosto, como quem esperava uma resposta, que não veio. Estava se virando pra sair, quando sentiu a mão de Jensen lhe puxando. Sua boca foi tomada por um beijo voraz por parte do moreno que fez suas pernas bambearem. Ficaram se beijando da mesma forma, até Jensen encerrar o beijo da mesma forma que começou, do nada.

O loiro deu uma generosa lambida na boca do moreno e saiu do banheiro. – Estamos atrasados. – Falou enquanto fechava a porta.

...

Jensen fez questão de não procurar o professor John, como o diretor havia orientado. Se tivesse sorte, o diretor o cobraria por não cumprir suas ordens.

A próxima aula era sua favorita. Gostava daquela aula, pois as possibilidades de arranjar confusão eram incalculáveis. Na aula de química, resolveu utilizar um truque comum: bomba fedorenta. O único problema era que sofreria as consequências com o experimento e ficaria com um cheiro insuportável até o final do dia.

Misha não tinha conseguido sentar na mesma bancada de Jensen, devido ao atraso provocado pelo mesmo e sua cena no banheiro. Também não imaginava que ele fosse fazer aquilo. Quando observou uma movimentação na bancada de Jensen, já era tarde demais. Em segundos, toda a sala estava coberta por uma névoa branca com cheiro de ovo podre. Com o tumulto causado e uma cadeira estrategicamente deixada próxima a porta, os alunos não conseguiam deixar a sala, com um empurrando o outro. Quando a porta se abriu, os alunos saíram correndo e o cheiro se espalhou por toda a escola.

Em poucos minutos o prédio tinha sido evacuado e os detectores de fumaça fizeram seu papel, acionando o sistema de sprinklers do corredor principal. Jensen não esperava que o resultado da experiência que tinha encontrado na internet ia causar um caos tão grande. A nova receita era realmente arrebatadora.

Os bombeiros chegaram e viram que não passava de um alarme falso. Por sorte, apenas uma parte do sistema de incêndio tinha sido acionado, assim os prejuízos não seriam tão grandes.

O último a deixar a escola foi o diretor. Os alunos pararam para observar Jeffrey sair. Cabelos molhados, cabeça baixa, camisa branca colada ao corpo e um olhar matador. Todos saiam de seu caminho, com medo do ar assassino de Jeffrey.

Jeffrey foi se aproximando de um amontoado de alunos. Sabia que a causa do problema deveria estar bem no meio daquela roda.

Cercado por metade da escola estava Jensen. Alguns cumprimentavam o colega pela brilhante ideia. Outros, muito incomodados com o cheiro insuportável em suas peles, o xingavam de todos os nomes possíveis.

À medida que os alunos iam percebendo a aproximação do diretor, um corredor ia se formando para dar passagem. Uns iam alertando aos outros e se distanciando da multidão. Ninguém gostaria de sofrer as consequências da ira do diretor, não quando ele sustentava aquela expressão assustadora.

Chegando ao meio da roda, Jeffrey avistou Jensen, que nesse exato momento recebia um tapa na nuca de Misha.

Assim que colocou os olhos em Jeffrey, a alma de Jensen tentou abandonar o seu corpo. Isso foi o que ele achou que aconteceu, devido ao arrepio que correu sua espinha, desde a base, até a nuca.

- Quero você na minha sala! – Jeffrey falou com tanta convicção que nem ao menos foi necessário elevar o tom de voz.

- Acho que os bombeiros não vão autorizar. – Jensen não poderia perder a oportunidade de provocar o diretor.

A expressão de Jeffrey ficou ainda mais fechada e por pouco ele não pulou no pescoço de Jensen e o torceu até esgotar toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu - Amanhã! No primeiro horário!

- Sim, senhor. – Sorriu de lado, testando os limites do diretor.

...

Jensen passou a tarde de molho na banheira. Pegou todos os sais caríssimos de sua mãe e despejou em grande quantidade na banheira para tentar tirar aquele cheiro horrível impregnado em seu corpo. Estava mais preocupado com a conversa que teria com o diretor no dia seguinte. A brincadeira era pra ficar apenas no laboratório, mas ela se espalhou pela escola inteira e ainda acionou o alarme de incêndio. O pior de tudo foi ver que o diretor tinha sido pego pela água do sistema de sprinklers. Dessa vez tinha se superado.

Estava imaginando a cara do diretor quando viu a movimentação e foi atingido em cheio pela água, como em uma chuva de verão que despenca de repente. Havia ainda o fato de ele usar uma camisa branca naquele dia. Agradeceu aos céus por essa escolha do diretor naquela manhã.

A camisa branca grudada ao corpo do diretor definiu muito melhor suas formas. O ombro largo e os braços fortes sendo coberto apenas por aquela camisa transparente colada.

Um calor delirante tomou conta de todo o corpo de Jensen. Desceu a mão desde o queixo, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo seu pescoço e parou um pouco para apertar um dos mamilos. A outra mão foi tocar parte de sua barriga, imaginando a pele quente de Jeffrey sobre a peça fria de roupa molhada.

O pensamento fixo em Jeffrey o estava deixando inebriado. Seu membro ficou duro apenas de se lembrar da cena do diretor chegando até si com aquela pose máscula e lábios cerrados.

Um gemido escapou de sua boca quando tocou apenas com a ponta dos dedos seu membro, partindo da base até a ponta. Apertou a parte superior e outro gemido não pôde ser contido. Com um vai e vem lento, estava torturando a si mesmo, contendo os gemidos que insistiam em sair sem consentimento. Quando se aproximava do clímax, iniciou um movimento mais intenso, imaginando como deveria ser estar na cama com Jeffrey. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, ficando relaxado logo em seguida. Deixou o corpo relaxar na banheira, se recuperando do orgasmo recente.

...

A quarta-feira amanheceu chuvosa. Jensen chegou cedo na escola para poder se preparar psicologicamente para a "conversa" com o diretor. Dessa vez ia tomar um verdadeiro "esporro". Foi até a diretoria e encontrou secretária do diretor já em sua mesa. Ela olhou para o garoto já sentindo pena dele e o avisou que para a sua sorte, o Sr. Morgan ainda não havia chegado. Abriu a porta do diretor e pediu que ele aguardasse dentro da sala, pois ele já estava a caminho.

Aproveitou a oportunidade para ver melhor a sala. Deu a volta na mesa de Jeffrey e reparou num porta retrato sobre a mesa. Havia um foto de Jeffrey abraçado a um cachorro e uma foto da esposa de Jeffrey. Tinha que admitir que ele tinha bom gosto para mulheres.

Viu alguns papeis sobre a mesa, mas nada que chamasse sua atenção. Por fim, voltou a cadeira de frente à mesa para evitar maiores conflitos. Ficou aguardando cerca de quinze minutos, até ouvir algumas vozes do lado de fora.

Jeffrey entrou na sala como um furacão. Estava vestindo um sobretudo preto, sobre uma blusa de lã grafite e gola "V", completando o visual com cachecol preto comprido, uma calça jeans escura e sapatos pretos.

Jensen apertava os braços da cadeira, tentando se controlar para não pular em cima daquele homem e arrancar toda aquela produção, até ele ficar nu em pelos.

Jeffrey tirava o sobretudo, ignorando a presença de Jensen. Sabia que ele estava lá, mas estava lutando com seus instintos para não matar aquele garoto. E também para não estourar seus tímpanos de tanto gritar. Tinha passado a noite toda se revirando na casa, pensando em como iria colocar juízo na cabeça daquela criatura. Agora era uma questão de honra: ele iria corrigir o comportamento de Jensen, ou seu nome não era Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

Sentando em sua cadeira, Jeffrey arrumou alguns papeis que estavam sobre a mesa e recostou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços e encarando Jensen.

- O que eu faço com você? – Jeffrey perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Jensen.

A pergunta do diretor ecoou na cabeça de Jensen e logo tomou um rumo diferente do que o Jeffrey queria dizer. Pensou em inúmeras possibilidades do que Jeffrey poderia fazer com ele e sentiu seu baixo vente se aquecer. Remexeu-se na cadeira tentando esquecer o que havia pensado.

- Não era a minha intenção fazer aquele estrago todo... – Jensen falou e baixou a cabeça, não conseguindo sustentar o olhar de Jeffrey.

- Uau! Não sabe como isso me deixa mais tranquilo... – Jeffrey lançava todo o seu sarcasmo. – Fico imaginando o que você faria com toda a vontade.

- Não se preocupe, meu pai irá pagar por qualquer dano à escola.

- Isso não me preocupa mesmo. Sei que seu pai vai pagar sem nenhum problema. Só que o meu principal problema não são os danos à escola, eu prefiro agir na causa. – Jeffrey desencostou-se da cadeira, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo sobre as mãos.

Jensen parecia chutar algumas pedrinhas invisíveis no chão.

- Qual é o seu problema, Jensen? Você acha que a vida é passar de uma cidade pra outra arrumando confusão até que todas as suas portas se fechem? Pular de escola em escola, ano após ano? O que é que você pensa da vida!

Jensen desencostou-se da cadeira e assumiu a mesma posição de Jeffrey, encarando-o novamente. – O que eu penso da vida? Eu não penso na vida! Eu apenas vivo! Diferente de todos vocês, super preocupados com suas vidinhas chatas! E se eu vou pular para outra escola, por que você está se importando tanto?

- É aí que você se engana! Você não vai sair daqui tão cedo.

Jensen ficou confuso com a afirmação do diretor.

- Vou falar com seu pai e não vou deixar ele te tirar daqui até que eu o faça se enquadrar nesse estilo de vidinha chata que todas as pessoas estão acostumadas.

Jensen começou a gargalhar com a pretensão de Jeffrey. Levantou-se da cadeira, deu a volta nela e apoiou o queixo no encosto. – Uau! Como você é poderoso! – Jensen imitava o sarcasmo de Jeffrey.

Jeffrey não sabia se jogava Jensen pela janela ou se apenas o empurrava porta a fora. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente em sua direção. Num rompante, puxou o braço de Jensen e o segurou firme a sua frente.

- Eu não sou seu pai! Eu não tenho que aturar a sua arrogância! – Falava com a face bem próxima do rosto de Jensen.

Jensen mantinha um sorriso no rosto e, sem que Jeffrey pudesse reagir, lambeu vagarosamente a boca do mais velho. Jeffrey ficou tão aturdido que mal conseguiu reagir, apenas soltou o braço de Jensen e deu um passo para trás.

- Dê o fora daqui... – Falou dando mais alguns passos pra trás antes de se virar e ir para sua mesa.

Jensen saiu triunfante da sala de Jeffrey, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. A secretária ficou olhando o garoto sair com uma expressão confusa. Quem poderia entender esses alunos...

* * *

Mais um rapidinho!

Quase fiz a Carol morrer com esse. No final do capítulo tinha um emoticon deixado pela Carol: x_x

Obrigada, querida!

Gostaria de agradecer também as pessoas que não gostam muito da "suruba" que é essa fic, mas mesmo assim acompanham e me incentivam. É maravilhoso ver que mesmo não acertando as preferências pessoais, estou agradando de forma diferente. Obrigada de coração!

* * *

Reed Clow ()  
-

Obrigada por acompanhar! Adoro as suas reviews! Elas são cheias de observações pertinentes que me fazem observar melhor alguns detalhes da minha própria fic. Não tinha respondido o comentário do outro capítulo, mas fique sabendo que li e adorei.

Beijoooos =***


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta: **Carol Camui

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram desde o incidente com a bomba fedorenta. Nestas duas semanas Jensen só pensava em uma coisa: como chamar a atenção de Jeffrey.

Todos os dias se empenhava nessa tarefa. Desacatando professores, arrumando briga com outros alunos, fazendo arte com tinta nos armários e portas da escola. Sua criatividade estava quase se esgotando. Entretanto, Jeffrey fazia questão de ignorá-lo.

Os professores mandavam Jensen para a sala do diretor, onde ele recebia uma advertência das mãos da secretária e era dispensado. Quando brigou com um rapaz do time de futebol, Jeffrey falou com o atleta, mas não recebeu Jensen. Deixou o loiro esperando por quase uma hora enquanto conversava com o rapaz e depois pediu para a secretária que o dispensasse, pois tinha outro compromisso inadiável e já estava atrasado.

Jensen estava quase ficando louco com o descaso do diretor Morgan. Descontava toda a sua frustração em quem estivesse em volta. Misha já tinha brigado com ele várias vezes e quando a raiva passava, Jensen voltava com carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança e Misha sempre cedia.

Genevieve era outra vítima dos estouros de Jensen. Quando o loiro estava de bom humor, tratava a garota como se fosse uma rainha, entretanto, quando estava aborrecido, só faltava xingá-la, pois todos os outros tipos de grosseria ele dizia para a garota. Assim também era com Misha, depois ele voltava e se desculpava da forma mais encantadora possível.

Manter Genevieve ao seu lado também fazia parte de seus planos para provocar Jared. Por mais que estivesse mais interessado em Jeffrey, não poderia perder a oportunidade de mostrar para Jared o que ele estava perdendo, além de provocar brigas entre Genevieve e Jared. Quando o moreno tentava alertar Genevieve das más intenções de Jensen, os dois acabavam brigando feio.

Jared ficava muito irritado com a atitude super protetora e cega de Genevieve em relação a Jensen. Não conseguia entender como ela não enxergava o verdadeiro caráter do loiro. Depois de alguns dias, deixou de chamar a atenção da garota e resolveu se concentrar nos estudos, que era a única coisa que conseguia distraí-lo.

No meio de todo o fogo cruzado, Jared e Misha aproveitavam para passar algum tempo juntos. Muitas vezes as brigas com seus melhores amigos coincidiam. Por certo, as brigas partiam do mau humor de Jensen, que brigava Genevieve, que brigava com Jared, que encontrava com Misha, que, por certo, também tinha brigado com Jensen. Passavam algum tempo tentado acalmar os ânimos e horas conversando sobre assuntos diversos.

Hoje era um pouco diferente. Em uma das conversas no corredor da escola. Misha tinha mencionado o quanto estava ferrado na matéria de cálculo. Sempre tivera dificuldades em exatas e quem sempre o socorria era Jensen, mas nos últimos dias estava impossível conviver com o loiro. Todo assunto remetia a Jeffrey e sempre acabavam em discussão. Jared se oferecera para ajudar Misha com as exatas e assim poderiam se distrair um pouco.

Jared compareceu no horário marcado na casa de Misha. Tinha uma mochila com vários livros nas costas, pizzas em uma mão e cervejas na outra. Misha abriu a porta de viu o amigo carregando aquele monte de coisas.

- Hei! O que é tudo isso? Desse jeito, não iremos estudar nada... – Misha pegou as pizzas e as cervejas das mãos de Jared e o fez entrar.

- Achei que poderia deixar a nossa noite um pouco mais agradável antes de afundar a cara nos livros. – Jared sorria, mostrando as covinhas de seu rosto, que o deixava encantador.

- Hum... Muito bom! Eu tinha mesmo esquecido de comprar algo para comer. – Misha coçava a cabeça, constrangido por ser um anfitrião tão desligado.

- Eu me lembrei também que você tinha comentado que se esquecia de comer. – Jared riu ainda mais com o constrangimento de Misha.

- Vamos ficar aqui na sala mesmo. Podemos colocar as pizzas sobre a mesinha e nos sentarmos no chão. O que acha?

- Beleza! – Jared jogou a mochila sobre o sofá e esperou Misha arrumar as coisas na mesinha de centro.

Levaram muito mais tempo para comer e beber do que planejavam. Conversa vai e conversa vem, o tempo passou sem que nenhum dos dois percebessem e quando notaram, não se importaram muito. Já passava das vinte horas quando começaram a estudar.

Quem entrasse na sala de Misha, diria que um furação tinha passado por lá. Jared e Misha estavam deitados no tapete, livros abertos a sua volta e um mar de papéis espalhados. Jared tentava explicar uma das equações para Misha, mas se perdia no meio quando o moreno mais baixo fazia alguma piada. Já tinha descartado várias folhas para começarem novamente. Se não estivesse se divertindo tanto, já teria desistido de ensinar Misha há muito tempo.

Por volta das 22 horas, o celular de Misha tocou. O moreno teve que se recuperar de um dos ataques de risos que estava tendo antes de atender ao telefone.

- Alô. – Misha respirava alterado ainda.

- Sou eu, Mi. Está tudo bem? – o teor da voz de Jensen era preocupado.

- Estou bem. – Misha ainda ria um pouco, ficando sério logo depois. – Pode falar, Jen.

- Me desculpe por hoje à tarde... – Jensen suspirou. – Eu sei que estou um porre nesses últimos dias, mas não deveria descontar em você...

- Que tal você pensar nisso antes, da próxima vez? – Misha foi andando com o celular em direção a cozinha. Jared não precisava ouvir aquela conversa inoportuna.

Outro suspiro – Eu sei, Misha... Vou passar aí e nós podemos conversar melhor.

- Não, Jensen. Hoje não dá, estou ocupado.

- O quê? Quem está aí? – O tom de voz de Jensen tinha mudado drasticamente de entristecido para enciumado.

- Estou ocupado, estudando.

- Estudando com quem? – O tom de voz de Jensen ficava mais nervoso.

- Escuta aqui, Jensen. Eu não te devo satisfações! Não sou eu que fico por aí descontando a raiva em quem passe pela frente e depois quer pedir desculpas! Você quer que eu te desculpe? Então deixa de ser infantil e comece a assumir o que você faz! Boa noite, Jensen. – Misha desligou o telefone e o jogou em cima da mesa. Fazia tempo que não era tão duro com Jensen, na maioria das vezes era paciente e tentava conversar com o loiro e fazê-lo entender o que estava dizendo, mas hoje, não conseguiu se conter.

Jared não pôde evitar ouvir a conversa de Misha. Caminhou até o amigo e pôs a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Eu adoro o Jensen, mas tem horas que ele me tira do sério. – Misha apoiou as mãos na mesa e ficou olhando para um ponto não definido entre elas.

- Fica calmo, Misha. – Jared estava preocupado, nunca tinha visto Misha tão sério. O moreno era sempre tão extrovertido e sorridente, sendo que nesse momento, seu estado de espírito estava bem diferente. – Não fica assim por causa do Jensen.

- Você está certo. – Misha virou-se para Jared e sorriu.

Jared achou perfeito aquele sorriso emoldurado aquele rosto, com o vermelho dos lábios contrastando com os olhos azuis penetrantes. Aproximou-se e uniu seus lábios aos dele. Um beijo leve e curioso. Sua única experiência beijando outro homem tinha sido com Jensen e quase toda ela tinha sido um pouco instintiva. Agora não, estava beijando Misha porque queria, queria provar o sabor daquele beijo.

O beijo se aprofundou naturalmente. As línguas buscavam espaço e exploravam os cantinhos como se guardassem um sabor diferente a ser descoberto. E com a mesma naturalidade que iniciou, o beijo foi encerrado. Sorriram um para o outro e Jared se afastou um pouco.

- Eu preciso ir para casa, está ficando tarde... – Jared tinha a face rosada, parecia constrangido, mas não era exatamente assim que se sentia, era algo diferente.

Misha sorriu – Tudo bem... Nos vemos amanhã, certo?

- Sim, amanhã.

Retornaram para a sala e recolheram a bagunça em meio a uma conversa trivial. Jared pegou sua mochila e Misha o acompanhou até a porta. Na saída, Jared ficou desconsertado, sem saber como se despedir. Sendo assim, Misha tomou conta da situação, colou os lábios rapidamente, tocando o rosto de Jared com leveza. Separou os lábios e deu um empurrãozinho em Jared sorrindo como uma criança que acaba de aprontar. Com isso Jared sorriu e foi andando até o elevador.

Misha fechou a porta e apoiou-se nela. Sentiu uma pontada em sua cabeça. Sabia que teria dor de cabeça e essa dor tinha nome, sobrenome, cabelos loiros e sardas no rosto.

* * *

Atendendo (parcialmente) a pedidos... ;P

Beijooos =****


	14. Chapter 14

**Beta: **Carol Camui

* * *

Na manhã seguinte aos "estudos", Misha acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Praguejou desde o momento em que abriu os olhos e durante todo o percurso para a escola. Maldita prova! Se não fosse por ela poderia ficar em casa dormindo o dia todo até que a dor, que considerava infernal, passasse.

Sentado no gramado sob uma árvore estava Jensen, aguardando a chegada de Misha. Ter sido dispensado na noite anterior por Misha havia lhe tirado o sono. Não conseguia aceitar o fato de Misha estar na companhia de outra pessoa e não ele.

Misha viu sua dor de cabeça aumentar consideravelmente quando foi interceptado por Jensen, próximo à entrada do prédio. Já estava preparado para um show por parte do loiro.

- Misha. – Jensen segurou o moreno pelo braço.

- O que é, Jensen? – O moreno respondeu desanimado e sem nenhuma paciência.

Notando a fisionomia de Misha, Jensen recuou um pouco para observá-lo – O que foi? Você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Não é nada, só estou com dor de cabeça. – Falou massageando as têmporas.

- E por que não ficou em casa? Não deveria ter saído assim. Quer o meu óculos de sol? – Jensen estava verdadeiramente preocupado, até mesmo esquecendo-se da noite anterior.

- Esqueceu que temos prova hoje? - A expressão de surpresa de Jensen foi tão grande que fez o moreno rir. – Isso mostra que você esqueceu. E já estamos quase dentro do prédio.

- Droga! Estou ferrado! Pelo menos, a prova é na primeira aula e depois eu posso te levar para casa.

- Ah claro, bom samaritano. Tudo o que você precisa é uma desculpa para matar aula.

- Está certo, então. Pode ir para casa sozinho, "Sr. Eu não preciso de nada" – Jensen saiu andando fazendo bico.

Misha massageou as suas têmporas. Por mais que estivesse zangado com Jensen, ele ainda era seu melhor amigo e estava sempre disposto a lhe ajudar. Tinha que admitir, que por mais defeitos que Jensen tivesse, estava ao seu lado em qualquer situação.

- Tudo bem, Jen. – Falou um pouco mais alto para Jensen ouvi-lo. – Me leva para casa depois da prova?

Ainda de costas para Misha, Jensen abriu um sorriso vitorioso, que se fosse visto por Misha, com certeza o teria deixado zangado. Ficou sério novamente, virou-se para Misha e deu-lhe uma piscadela.

Misha o alcançou rindo da cara de pau do amigo. Todas aquelas encenações um dia lhe valeriam um Oscar, tinha certeza disso.

As horas seguintes foram um verdadeiro tormento. Misha quase não conseguia pensar de tanto que sua cabeça latejava, e ainda precisava se preocupar em passar algumas respostas para Jensen sem que o professor notasse. Estava realizando uma tarefa que seria difícil em dias normais, mas se sobrevivesse a esse dia, seria uma grande evolução. Por fim, o pesadelo terminou com o toque do final da aula. Agora estava livre para dormir o dia inteiro.

Saindo da sala avistou Jared, que também acabara de entregar sua prova. Deu um breve aceno para o colega e trocaram apenas algumas palavras sobre a dor e disse que estava indo embora. Pediu que Jared fizesse algumas anotações das aulas seguintes para que ele pudesse copiar outro dia, assim não perderia tanto conteúdo. O moreno mais alto se prontificou a ajudar.

A conversa só foi interrompida quando Jensen chegou. O clima entre Jensen e Jared parecia uma tempestade, onde Misha quase podia ver raios saindo dos olhos dos dois. Encerraram o assunto e Misha puxou Jensen para irem para casa.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio. Por mais que Jensen quisesse bombardear Misha de perguntas, notou que o moreno realmente não estava se sentindo bem, era melhor deixar para outra hora.

Misha entrou em casa e foi tirando os sapatos e a camisa pelo caminho. Nem mesmo se importou em fechar a porta do apartamento, deixou que Jensen o fizesse. Só queria mesmo se jogar na cama em um local bem escuro e silencioso.

Jensen trancou a porta e saiu recolhendo a bagunça de Misha, que era o organizado da dupla, mas nesse caso sabia que quando o moreno acordasse iria ficar incomodado com a bagunça, então resolveu ajudar. Juntou as roupas e sapatos levando-os para o quarto. Colocou os sapatos na sapateira e depositou as roupas sobre uma poltrona que ficava em um dos cantos do quarto. Parou para observar Misha deitado sobre a cama. O moreno estava apenas com uma boxer branca, costas a mostra e abraçava forte um travesseiro.

O loiro deixou o moreno quieto enquanto saiu para comprar um remédio. A farmácia não era muito longe, então o trajeto foi percorrido bem rápido, estando de volta em menos de 15 minutos. Pegou um copo d'água e levou o comprimido para Misha. O moreno ainda não tinha adormecido, mas permanecia na mesma posição. Jensen puxou-o para que ele pudesse tomar o remédio. Aproveitou esse meio tempo e tirou o tênis. Jensen sentou-se apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama. Misha substituiu o travesseiro pelas pernas do loiro e adormeceu sentindo uma leve caricia em seus cabelos.

Com o passar do tempo, Jensen também adormeceu na companhia do moreno. Acordou poucas horas mais tarde. Misha ainda dormia, talvez pela quantidade de remédios que havia tomado.

O loiro levantou-se com cuidado, colocando um travesseiro para ocupar o lugar que antes era seu. Foi até a cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer. Abriu todos os armários e a geladeira e não encontrou nada que o agradasse. Tinha dúvidas se tinha realmente alguma coisa comestível ali. Dava para chegar a conclusão de que Misha vivia de luz. A solução era sair para comprar alguma coisa.

Em menos de uma hora foi ao mercado e voltou, encontrando a casa no mesmo silêncio. Pelo menos tinha tempo de fazer o jantar sem o moreno importunando pela bagunça.

Misha acordou atraído pelo cheiro de comida. A dor de cabeça tinha sumido, sendo substituída por uma fome fora do comum. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava das 18 horas. Tinha dormido como uma criança. Só precisava de um banho e estaria novo e com sorte ainda teria alguma coisa boa para comer.

Jensen colocava a mesa quando o moreno entrou e se sentou. Sua aparência tinha mudado completamente, agora sim parecia o Misha de verdade.

- Você tem pratos, pelo menos? – Jensen perguntou debochado.

- Serve descartável? E o que você está fazendo aí? Pensei que tivesse comprado comida. – Fez uma pausa para tentar identificar pelo cheiro. – Não me diga que é o que eu estou pensando...

- Claro que é! É a única coisa que eu sei fazer.

- Yakisoba! Eu amo o seu yakisoba! – Misha levantou-se e abraçou Jensen por trás, sentindo o cheiro da comida por cima do ombro do loiro.

- Põe os pratos na mesa porque já está pronto.

O moreno parecia um raio, correndo para pegar pratos, copos e talheres. Jensen apenas observava e ria da situação. Sentaram-se à mesa e serviram-se. Misha comia como se sua última refeição tivesse sido há anos.

Comeram em silêncio. Não havia muito tempo para falar entre as rápidas e generosas garfadas de Misha. Jensen apenas ria da situação hora ou outra.

- Ah... Estou satisfeito! – Misha empurrou o prato e se jogou na cadeira, alisando a barriga.

- Satisfeito? Nem vou chegar muito perto de você. Tenho medo que você exploda. – Jensen levantou-se, recolhendo os pratos e ouvindo uma gostosa gargalhada de Misha.

- Seu humor melhorou – Comentou Misha, ficando sério logo em seguida.

- Eu sei... Tenho estado muito chato nos últimos dias, mesmo. – Deixou os pratos na pia e voltou a sentar-se de frente com o moreno. – Eu lhe devo desculpas mais uma vez.

- Depois desse yakisoba, eu aceito quantas desculpas você quiser pedir. – Misha suspirou. Realmente tinha comido muito.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Cada vez que eu penso naquele diretor me dá uma coisa estranha. – Jensen levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro - Eu passo a noite esperando ir pra escola para poder ver aquele desgraçado e quando o vejo, ele me ignora! Isso me deixa irado!

Ouvindo tais palavras, Misha apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Não queria acreditar na conclusão que estava chegando. Era melhor nem dizer o que estava pensando para Jensen, ou ele iria surtar de vez. Precisava tirar Jensen dessa encrenca antes que algo realmente ruim acontecesse. Ele realmente precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Pensando nisso, levantou-se e interrompeu o trajeto repetitivo de Jensen, abraçando-o por trás.

- Esquece isso... O cara é bem mais velho, casado e é diretor de uma escola. Ele não deve ter tempo nem pra respirar, quanto mais para notar um aluno entre tantos.

Jensen suspirou. – E eu acabo descontando a minha frustração em todo mundo. Meu pai já está quase me expulsando de casa.

- Melhor você não provocar o velho, pois se ele te expulsar de casa por chatice, não vou ser eu que vou te acolher. – Misha sorriu, apertando Jensen ainda mais.

- Muito obrigado! É bom saber que posso contar com você.

- Se nem o seu pai, que te colocou no mundo e te aguentou até hoje, te quer, eu vou ter que querer? – O moreno passou a distribuir leves beijos no pescoço do loiro, provocando-o.

- Hunf... – Bufou contrariado.

- Por que você não dorme aqui hoje? – Misha parecia um gatinho manhoso.

- Hoje você quer a minha companhia? – Era a brecha que Jensen esperava.

Misha nem se preocupou em responder, continuava a abraçar o loiro e roçar em suas costas.

- Por que não quer me dizer com quem estava ontem? – Jensen desvencilhou-se dos braços de Misha, virando para encará-lo.

- Não é isso... Eu só não lhe disse ontem porque estava irritado com você.

- Sei... – Jensen encostou-se na pia e cruzou os braços, esperando que Misha continuasse.

O moreno suspirou profundamente – Estava com o Jared, estudando.

- Vocês estão ficando? – Perguntou Jensen, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não é nada demais, Jen.

- Está tudo bem, Misha. Eu não sou seu dono. Se você quiser ter alguma coisa com alguém, tem todo o direito. Não irei interferir. – Jensen encarava o chão.

Misha estava perplexo. Estava esperando que Jensen fizesse um inferno e o loiro estava aceitando bem aquela ideia. Melhor do que esperava. Jensen estava estranho, muito estranho.

- Eu vou pra casa, Misha. Nos vemos amanhã. – Foi em direção do moreno, deu-lhe um selinho e saiu pela porta sem esperar.

Misha até gostaria de ter falado alguma coisa para Jensen, mas as palavras ficaram perdidas em algum lugar. Nem mesmo impedir que Jensen fosse embora ele conseguiu. Precisava digerir essas novas informações. Era uma boa hora para voltar para cama e esperar o dia seguinte chegar, mesmo que fosse acordado.

* * *

Ae! Eu demorei séculos pra postar esse capítulo. Falei que ia colocar a culpa na minha Beta (amada), mas não posso fazer isso com ela. A culpa é toda minha e do meu cérebro travado. Entretanto, agora vocês sabem que eu pelo menos estou viva.

Até o próximo! =* Beijoooos


	15. Chapter 15

Sem beta. Então, naquele esquema: se virem um erro muito absurdo, me avisem. Ou perdoem os erros.

* * *

O final de semana passou rápido. Jared não tinha conseguido falar com Misha desde o encontro após a prova. A única coisa que sabia era que o moreno, provavelmente, teria passado o final de semana com Jensen.

Não entendia como tinha se metido em uma enrascada tão grande. Sua vida era tão sossegada, até Jensen e Misha aparecerem, a partir desse momento, tudo tinha virado de ponta cabeça. Primeiro Genevieve se apaixonara perdidamente por Jensen, enquanto o loiro fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção. Depois, aquela tarde de estudos onde ficou completamente à mercê do loiro. Logo em seguida, as atitudes cretinas de Jensen. E por fim, seu "envolvimento" com Misha. Toda a paz de sua vida tinha sido totalmente devastada.

Andava distraído e pensativo, estava quase chegando ao prédio onde teria a sua primeira aula, quando foi brutalmente arrancado de seus devaneios por um puxão brusco. Sentiu-se arremessado contra a parede e mão firmes que o seguravam pela jaqueta.

- Olá, Jared! – Neste momento pode ver seu agressor. Ninguém menos que um dos personagens de seus devaneios: Jensen. O loiro estava muito próximo ao seu rosto, podia sentir claramente sua respiração.

- Jensen? O que... – Jared foi interrompido quando Jensen colocou um dedo a frente de sua boca, num claro pedido para que ele se calasse.

Estavam em um pequeno depósito, onde algumas ferramentas de jardinagem estavam guardadas. Mal se lembrava daquela porta e muito menos que ela ficava aberta. Não, ela não ficava aberta. Como diabos Jensen tinha conseguido entrar lá?

- Vou ser breve. – Seus devaneios foram interrompidos novamente pelo loiro. – Vim aqui apenas para te falar as regras.

- Regras? Que... – Fora cortado novamente, mas desta vez, o dedo de Jensen estava sobre os seus lábios como única barreira entre os seus e o dele. Ficou hipnotizado com o gesto.

- Vamos lá. Sei que você e o Misha andam se pegando. – Jared foi tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido antes que qualquer som fosse emitido. – Não me interessa saber o que vocês tem, só quero deixar bem claro algumas coisas.

Jared apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, aguardando que Jensen prosseguisse.

- Cuide muito bem do Misha. Eu já sou problema suficiente na vida dele, então ele não precisa de mais nenhum. Então trate de tomar muito cuidado, pois se você se tornar um problema também, me encarregarei de me tornar o SEU maior problema. – Jensen fez questão de enfatizar a palavra "seu". – E acredite, você não viu nada do que eu sou capaz de fazer.

O moreno apenas arqueou uma das suas sobrancelhas confuso. Jensen estava mesmo falando aquilo, ou estava tendo um sonho muito bizarro? Além disso, não tinha ideia do que Jensen era capaz. Não tinha mesmo. A realidade o chamou de volta quando o loiro suspirou e continuou:

- Não tente ficar entre nós. Não vou lhe dizer isso, pois Misha nunca aceitaria que eu dissesse que ele é meu, mas somos amigos e ele é o que eu tenho de mais precioso. E por ele, não me importaria de passar por cima de qualquer coisa, de qualquer um. Sei que temos uma relação estranha e nada convencional, somos assim e não há nada que alguém possa fazer. Então, entenda-se como um convidado.

Jared tinha que concordar, nada naquilo tudo era convencional. Absolutamente nada.

- Se respeitar isso, acho que poderemos ter uma convivência tranqüila. Por hora é só isso. Espero que tenha entendido o que eu quis dizer.

Novamente, tudo que Jared conseguiu fazer foi um movimento afirmativo.

- Façamos um acordo: Eu deixo vocês em paz, desde que esteja de acordo com as regras e podemos conviver. E da sua parte, apenas mantenha o Misha feliz.

- Cer... Certo. – A palavra tinha saído engasgada e Jared nem sabia o porquê.

- Então podemos selar o acordo. – Dito isso, Jensen colou o lábios nos de Jared e iniciou um beijo intenso.

Jared não pôde fazer nada, a não ser corresponder ao beijo. Na verdade, se sentia a presa de uma cobra, que ficava hipnotizada e depois recebia o bote. Por fim, o veneno. Delicioso veneno continha aquele beijo. Entregou-se completamente aquele beijo, até mesmo puxando Jensen pela nuca. De certa forma, podia entender como Misha se sentia em relação a Jensen. Se um beijo como aquele podia ter aquela reação, imaginava o que anos de convivência não poderia fazer.

O beijo durou tempo suficiente para se separarem por falta de ar. Jensen interrompeu o beijo repentinamente, da mesma forma que havia iniciado. Sorriu e se afastou, já indo em direção a porta. Há um passo da porta, virou-se para o moreno e falou:

- Ei! Esqueci de falar uma coisa. Se é um bom amigo, prepare seu ombro para acolher sua amiguinha, pois já estou de saco cheio dela. – Deu um sorriso sem vergonha e piscou um olho, saindo em seguida.

O cérebro de Jared demorou um pouco para se recuperar e captar a mensagem. Era muita informação para pouco tempo. Ombro amigo? Genevieve! Jared bufou, pois sabia o que estava para acontecer. A essa altura, não poderia fazer mais nada, apenas fazer o que Jensen falou: ser um bom amigo.

* * *

Capítulo hipermega rápido, só porque eu precisava escrever essa parte que já estava rondando a minha cabeça por muitos dias.

Beijooos


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta: **Carol Camui (*..*)

* * *

O diretor mal podia acreditar na cena que presenciava naquela segunda-feira. Tinha sido chamado às pressas durante seu almoço, apenas sendo informado de uma ocorrência que precisava de sua atenção. Deixou o restaurante com grande parte da comida em seu prato e retornou à escola. Chegando lá, procurou pela coordenadora que tinha feito o telefonema. A senhora o levou até as piscinas, que ficavam na parte mais afastada da escola. O que viu o deixou perplexo.

Os professores tentavam dispersar os alunos que insistiam em brincar com a situação. Uma nuvem de espuma cobria toda a piscina e começava a transbordar por todos os lados, chegando a uma altura considerável. Jeffrey abaixou a cabeça, colocando o polegar e o indicador sobre o nariz, entre os olhos, não acreditando que aquilo era possível. Somente um nome lhe passava pela mente como responsável por aquele incidente: Jensen.

Apesar de suspeitar do aluno, Jeffrey preferiu investigar a situação, para não correr o risco de ser injusto. Foi até o CFTV - central de segurança da escola - e solicitou a gravação de uma das câmeras que ficava localizada próxima a piscina. O segurança entregou-lhe a gravação de todo o período da manhã. Teria que perder algum tempo assistindo o vídeo se quisesse ter alguma pista de quem tinha feito aquela pegadinha.

Após meia hora assistindo o vídeo acelerado, o diretor já estava ficando impaciente. Nada fora do normal estava acontecendo. Deixou sua sala em busca de um café, para se manter acordado. De volta a sua poltrona, colocou o vídeo um pouco mais rápido. Já estava quase desistindo, quando viu uma pessoa encapuzada passando com um galão nas mãos. Pausou o vídeo e voltou para poder assistir em velocidade normal. Voltou algumas vezes, entretanto, não conseguiu identificar quem estava com o galão. Pelo horário do vídeo e o horário que tinha sido comunicado, calculou que era tempo suficiente para se formar aquela quantidade de espuma. Avançou o vídeo mais alguns minutos e observou a mesma figura voltando, desta vez com o galão vazio. Voltou alguns segundos e observou em câmera lenta. A única coisa que viu foi um sorriso. Conhecia aquele sorriso.

Jeffrey custava a acreditar. Não era possível que um único aluno pudesse lhe causar tanto tormento. Agora, sentado em sua cadeira, recostou-se confortavelmente e começou a pensar. Quais seriam os motivos para Jensen ser assim? O primeiro ele já conhecia: Jensen era mimado. Isso era óbvio, entretanto, não poderia ser apenas isso, afinal em uma escola de alto padrão era muito comum encontrar alunos mimados e sabia como lidar com eles. Logo, não era apenas isso. O aluno tinha necessidade de chamar atenção, por certo devido à ausência dos pais. Eram comuns pais que trabalhavam muito e deixavam de dar atenção aos filhos, mas ainda assim, essa era um característica comum aos jovens com os quais estava acostumado a lidar. Uma nova abordagem ocorreu-lhe. Sorriu ao pensar que havia pelo menos uma possibilidade de descobrir o que realmente acontecia com Jensen. Por hora, poderia apenas aguardar até o dia seguinte para lhe dar o devido castigo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Durante todo o dia, Misha e Jensen mal se falavam. Desde a última conversa dos dois no apartamento do moreno as coisas estavam estranhas. Depois do intervalo das aulas, o loiro sumiu e Misha não conseguiu contato nem mesmo por telefone. Torcia para que o amigo não estivesse fazendo mais alguma armação. Sabia que Jensen não desistiria enquanto não tivesse o que queria. Não sabia se era teimosia ou muita força de vontade, mas quando Jensen queria alguma coisa, ia até o fim, não importava o custo.

No período da tarde, Misha ligou para a casa de Jensen e uma das empregadas disse que o filho do patrão estava há horas trancado no quarto, com o som quase ensurdecendo a vizinhança toda e que tinha saído apenas para tomar um lanche a alguns minutos, pedindo para não ser incomodado. Sem poder fazer nada, Misha convidou Jared para irem a uma lanchonete.

Passaram quase a tarde toda na lanchonete, jogando conversa fora e rindo de vários casos que Misha contava. Eram impressionantes as enrascadas que Misha se metia, claro que, na maioria das vezes, Jensen era o protagonista. Em outros casos, descobriu que Misha também não era tão inocente como ele pensava. Como da vez que o moreno trocou o recheio de um tipo de bolacha por pasta de dente e levou durante uma excursão da escola. Deixou apenas as duas primeiras com o recheio original, abriu o pacote e começou a comer. Quando os colegas pediram uma, deu de bom grado. Depois riu muito com as caretas dos que pegaram as bolachas premiadas.

Quando anoiteceu, cada um seguiu seu caminho. Misha ainda tentou falar mais uma vez com Jensen, porém sem sucesso. Distraiu-se durante a noite estudando uma matéria e resolveu dormir, amanhã falaria com Jensen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chegando à sala, Misha avistou Jensen sentado displicentemente na cadeira, com os pés sobre a mesa. Empurrou os pés de Jensen para o chão e sentou-se sobre a mesa.

- Onde diabos você se meteu ontem? – o moreno questionou.

Jensen riu com a pergunta. – Estava em casa descansando um pouco.

- Descansando do quê? Cansou de não fazer nada?

- Engraçadinho. Eu faço muitas coisas. – O loiro falou lambendo os lábios.

Misha não conseguiu segurar o riso. Jensen era muito sem vergonha, não tinha jeito.

A professora entrou na sala acompanhada de alguns alunos que chegaram em cima da hora. A aula passava tranquila, quando ouviram leves batidas na porta. Misha saltou de cima da cadeira e acomodou-se corretamente na cadeira ao lado. A professora abriu a porta e trocou algumas palavras com a coordenadora, logo após, encostou a porta e falou:

- Jensen, o diretor o aguarda na sala dele.

Misha debruçou-se sobre a carteira. Ele sabia! Sabia! Tinha sentido o cheiro. Aquele sumiço, todo o mistério e as gracinhas só podiam significar alguma coisa. Já o loiro, levantou-se tranquilamente e saiu da sala.

Jensen agora tinha certeza que dessa vez seu plano dera certo. Jeffrey não tinha como ignorá-lo. Só não sabia dizer como o diretor tinha descoberto que era ele o autor da bagunça. Tudo que ele precisava agora para se divertir era um jogo de gato e rato.

Passou pela recepção da diretoria e a secretária imediatamente conduziu-o à sala do diretor. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e aguardou que Jeffrey se pronunciasse.

O diretor notou a presença do aluno, entretanto permaneceu lendo um relatório no monitor. Jensen que esperasse um pouco. Cerca de dez minutos depois, ouvindo um ruído repetitivo dos pés de Jensen batendo contra o chão, fechou o relatório e encarou o aluno.

O garoto, sem se incomodar, também ficou encarando o diretor. Era possível notar um brilho de desafio nos olhos verdes. Para ele, estava sendo mais que um prazer ficar naquela sala.

- Você tem algo a me dizer, Jensen? – Jeffrey perguntou, tranquilo, quebrando o silêncio instaurado até o momento.

O aluno apenas picou os olhos antes de responder – O que eu teria para te falar?

Jeffrey sorriu irônico. Ainda por cima, aquele moleque era um cínico.

- Tudo bem, então. Vamos direto ao ponto. Eu já sei que foi você o autor da brincadeira na piscina. – Aguardando uma reação que não veio, Jeffrey virou o monitor e mostrou a cena em que a câmera pegava parcialmente o rosto do aluno.

Jensen fez uma careta e aguardou que o diretor começasse o sermão. Pelo menos, poderia passar mais alguns minutos na presença do mais velho.

Já sem paciência, Jeffrey bufou com a falta de reação do aluno. Esperava que ao menos o garoto tentasse se explicar ou pedisse desculpas pelo corrido, o que não aconteceu. Empurrou sua cadeira um pouco para o lado, onde abriu uma gaveta e pegou um envelope, entregando-o para o loiro.

- Esteja neste local, no dia e horário indicados. Não falte. Se faltar, estará reprovado em todas as matérias, sem segunda chance. Vá com uma roupa confortável e que não se importe de estragá-la. Está dispensado.

O loiro pegou o envelope olhando confuso para o diretor. Abriu e fechou a boca, mas desistiu de perguntar quando viu o diretor se voltando novamente para a tela do computador. Sem mais explicações, levantou-se para sair.

Antes que o garoto alcançasse a porta, Jeffrey completou:

- Mandarei a conta de limpeza e manutenção das piscinas para o seu pai.

Jensen suspirou e fechou a porta. Era melhor retornar para a sua sala.

Quando chegou à sala de aula estavam na hora do intervalo. Neste meio tempo, o acontecimento do dia anterior já tinha se espalhado e era o assunto do momento. Ninguém sabia o que tinha realmente acontecido, ainda sim a notícia se espalhava. Enquanto os alunos saiam, Jensen entrava na sala. Apenas ele e Misha permaneceram no recinto.

-Foi você, não foi? – Misha perguntou já sabendo da resposta.

- Por que você acha que eu fui chamado até a diretoria?

- Hum... Só queria ter certeza. Você tem merda na cabeça, só pode... – Misha balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. – Mas o que aconteceu lá? Geralmente você volta muito feliz ou muito irritado de lá. Desta vez você está diferente.

O loiro jogou o envelope para o amigo. Misha viu o endereço, o dia e a hora, mas não entendeu. – O que significa isso? – Perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Não sei. O diretor apenas me entregou isso e pediu que eu estivesse lá.

- Que estranho... – Falou Misha, pensativo.

- Mais estranho é que ele me pediu para que eu fosse com uma roupa confortável e que eu não me importasse de estragá-la.

Misha começou a rir sozinho. – Acho que ele te mandou para algum lugar isolado, vai pegar você e rasgar toda a sua roupa e abusar de você. – Misha continuava gargalhando.

Jensen acompanhou a risada – Se fosse isso estava bom.

Ouvindo as risadas, uma inspetora foi até o local e pediu que eles se retirassem da sala e fossem para o intervalo.

- Mi, não comente nada sobre isso com ninguém até que eu saiba do que se trata – Jensen falou apreensivo.

- Com _ninguém_, você quer dizer pra eu não comentar com o Jared – Não poderia perder a oportunidade de provocar o loiro. – Parece que dessa vez você está com medo, Jen.

- Eu não estou com medo! Só curioso.

- Sei... Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou comentar nada com ninguém sobre isso. Se quiser, podemos ir até esse endereço e saber o que é.

- Acho melhor nem saber... Vou deixar pra saber na hora. Por enquanto, vamos esquecer esse assunto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A notícia da nuvem de espuma foi a manchete durante a semana inteira. Ninguém sabia quem era o verdadeiro culpado pela brincadeira, mas diversas teorias surgiram, desde duendes, até rivais dos times da escola.

Motivos para Misha provocar Jensen não faltavam. Chamando-o de _Poltergeist_, duende e sabotador, além de dizer que o endereço era de uma casa abandonada onde o diretor iria matá-lo e concretá-lo na parede do porão.

Mesmo com toda essa movimentação, a sexta-feira chegou se arrastando, tal qual toda a semana que demorou uma eternidade para passar. Jensen já estava totalmente impaciente e Misha tinha certeza que uma hora o loiro iria estourar. Era melhor manter uma distância segura, até que o sábado chegasse efetivamente, assim seria capaz de se esquivar até mesmo dos estilhaços.

Quem não tinha a mesma percepção era Genevieve, que apesar da crescente falta de interesse do loiro, insistia com a mesma intensidade em chamar sua atenção.

Jensen tinha tido uma péssima noite de sono e na primeira aparição de Genevieve, bufou.

- Oi, Jen querido! – O sorriso da garota não podia ser maior e a empolgação não podia ser mais oposta a do loiro. Sem esperar que Jensen respondesse alguma coisa, ela continuou – Eu estava pensando que já faz um tempinho que estamos juntos e talvez você pudesse ir lá em casa jantar uma noite dessas... O que você acha?

Genevieve ficou olhando para Jensen, esperando ansiosamente uma resposta que não veio. No lugar, ouviu uma gargalhada estrondosa. O loiro puxou-a pela mão e levou-a para um lugar mais afastado, parte de um gramado em uma das laterais da escola.

- Vamos acabar com essa palhaçada, Genevieve. Eu não sei como você pode ser tão tapada e também não sei como te aguentei por tanto tempo.

As palavras duras de Jensen atingiram a morena em cheio. O queixo dela parecia que ia se arrastar pelo chão e procurar um buraco para se jogar, ainda que o loiro mal tivesse começado.

- Por que você não esquece que me conheceu? Eu já não preciso mais de você. Estou tentando fazer você sumir da minha vista há dias!

- Do que é que você está falando? – Além de perplexa, Genevieve estava confusa com a mudança de Jensen.

- Tudo bem. Então vou te falar tudo às claras. Eu te usei! Te usei para chegar até o Jared. Era nele que eu estava interessado desde o princípio, mas ele reagiria a uma investida se eu chegasse muito perto. Então, você foi uma boa distração para que ele deixasse eu me aproximar o suficiente.

- O quê? Você e o Jared? Ma.. Mas... – Genevieve estava ainda mais confusa. Como Jared não tinha lhe falado nada? Desde quando Jared gostava de garotos? Ou Jensen estava mentindo? – Não pode ser, o Jared não gosta de...

- Sempre existe uma primeira vez... – Jensen se aproximou de Genevieve, tocou levemente seus cabelos e aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido – Eu posso ser muito persuasivo...

O sussurro de Jensen fez com que a garota se arrepiasse toda. Imediatamente ela se afastou e olhava-o espantada. Lágrimas começaram a descer descontroladamente pelo rosto da garota.

- Na... Não é possível... – Agora ela se sentia realmente enganada, usada e traída.

- Foi tão bom... Jared é realmente muito bom... Você devia experimentar. – Jensen avançava, enquanto Genevieve se afastava. – Essa coisa de ficar com os amigos é realmente muito boa. E quem sabe assim ele deixa o meu Misha em paz?

Genevieve já não sabia se chorava, se gritava com Jensen, ou se saia correndo. Ela tinha sido atingida por uma enxurrada de informações que nem ao menos cogitava. Por fim, escolheu a última opção e saiu correndo entre alguns alunos.

Algumas garotas viram a morena chorando e logo foram avisar Jared, já que o garoto era desde sempre o melhor amigo. Jared despediu-se de outros colegas de trabalho e seguiu a direção indicada pelas garotas.

A aluna desesperada correu o quanto pode. O choro não deixou que ela avançasse muito, fazendo com que parasse e se sentasse em um banco numa praça próxima. Apoiou as mãos no rosto e choro se intensificou. Como ela podia ter se enganado tanto? Como ela não viu tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor? Como Jared poderia ter feito aquele tipo de coisa pelas suas costas e não ter dito nada. Ela chorava compulsivamente e não ouviu quando Jared se aproximava chamando-a.

Finalmente, Jared a tinha alcançado. Assim que se aproximou e Genevieve notou sua presença, a garota tentou se afastar.

- O que está acontecendo, Gen? Espera! – Jared tentava conter a fúria da garota que queria se afastar a todo custo.

- Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, Jared? Seu cretino! – Genevieve deixou de tentar se afastar e avançou contra Jared, dando socos em seu peito.

- Fica calma, Genevieve. Do que é que você está falando? – Jared suspeitava do que se tratava, mas não iria falar nada, caso sua suspeita não fosse confirmada.

- Seu cínico! Eu... Eu estou falando do Jensen! Aquele idiota! – Genevieve mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras, de tanta raiva que sentia. – Ele disse... Ele disse que vocês... – A morena não conseguia completar a frase. Ela não queria acreditar que isso era verdade.

Jared suspirou, esquivando-se de algumas investidas da amiga.

- Me desculpe, Gen. Eu não sabia o que lhe dizer... Me desculpe mesmo.

- Me desculpe? Como você não sabia o que me dizer? Você tinha a obrigação de me falar alguma coisa!

- O que você queria que eu lhe dissesse? "Ei, Gen! Largue o seu namoradinho porque ele está dando em cima de mim?" – Jared mudou o tom da voz, deixando-a um pouco mais infantil, como se fosse uma encenação. – Eu ainda nem acredito que fiz aquilo com aquele cretino. Como eu ia lhe dizer algo?

- Vocês... Vo... Vocês fizeram isso mesmo? Oh meu Deus! – Genevieve tinha uma expressão de incredulidade e nojo misturadas. – Eu não acredito! E até quando vocês iam me fazer de idiota enquanto ficavam se pegando por aí?

- Eu não estava te fazendo de idiota! Foi apenas uma vez! Ele apenas me usou também e depois me descartou como fez com você também. Eu não poderia te dizer nada! Ou você acha que iria me ouvir se você estava parecendo uma viciada em drogas por causa dele?

Genevieve sentou-se no chão e continuou a chorar. Jared abaixou-se e alisou os longos cabelos dela. Sabia que a garota ia ficar arrasada quando soubesse, só não sabia que seria tanto. Se bem que era capaz de imaginar a forma com que Jensen havia dito tudo aquilo.

- Vamos, Gen. Vou te levar para casa – Jared disse ajudando a amiga a se levantar.

Genevieve apenas se deixou conduzir. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante o trajeto. O melhor a se fazer era realmente esperar. Esperar os corações se acalmarem e talvez, assim, pudessem conversar direito. Só o tempo para acalmar os nervos. Só o tempo...

* * *

Mega capítulo que era pra ficar muito maior. Mas vou deixar vocês na curiosidade. =P

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo, deixando reviews, favoritando e colocando no alerta.

Agradeço também a todos que deixam review anônima por não ter uma conta no . Fica mais difícil de responder, mas vamos dando um jeitinho.

E mais! Também quero agradecer ao pessoal que faz críticas e sugestões. Apesar de eu ser uma pessoa um tanto cabeça dura, gosto de receber esse tipo de ajuda (espero que eu não esteja parecendo arrogante quando respondo =P). Mesmo que eu não concorde, acho que toda opinião é válida e pode ser um boa lição para outras ocasiões. =D

* * *

**Agora vou deixar aqui um agradecimento mais que especial para a AnarcoGirl e para o CassBoy que me presentearam com uma fic MARAVILHOSA! Fazia tempo que eu não ficava tão feliz com um presente quanto eu fiquei enquanto lia essa fic**.

http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 6544813 /1/# Se o link não funcionar, procure nas minhas fics favoritas.

Ganhei até novos fãs por causa dela *-*

* * *

Preciso agradecer a minha Beta Carol Camui que me atura todos os dias e faz a gentileza de corrigir os meus erros =*

* * *

Acho que consegui agradecer a todo mundo.

Lembrando que ganha um abraço quem manda review. E quem não manda, eu sou obrigada a entender que essa pessoa não existe =P

Beijoooooos =***


	17. Chapter 17

**Beta: **Carol Camui _(Só porque ela me ensinou a me comportar *sentadinha*)_

* * *

Poderia ser outro dia de estudos qualquer. Misha e Jared estavam na sala, com livros e papeis espalhados pelo chão, pelo sofá e sobre a mesa. Na mesa da cozinha, existiam duas caixas de pizza vazias e algumas garrafas de cerveja com poucas gotas no fundo. O apartamento de Misha tinha virado o principal ponto de estudos.

No momento, ler, escrever ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo estava em segundo plano. Após comerem duas pizzas sozinhos, precisavam de algum tempo para a digestão. Cada um ocupava um espaço nos sofás, praticamente jogados.

- Estou no efeito jiboia. – Falou Misha, passando a mão na altura do estômago.

- Efeito o quê? – Jared perguntou já esperando algum gracejo.

- Efeito jiboia... Parece que eu sou uma jiboia que comeu um bezerro inteiro. Vou precisar de uma semana pra fazer a digestão.

Jared riu com a piadinha cretina, mas poderia dizer que estava na mesma situação. Nada que alguns minutos de conversa não resolvessem. Por sorte, o metabolismo deles era muito mais rápido do que o do animal em questão. Ficaram vários minutos entre piadas. Misha tinha desatado sua veia cômica e Jared não conseguia parar de rir. Teria muita sorte se não tivesse uma indigestão.

Passada a euforia, retornaram aos estudos, ainda que tudo fosse muito mais vagaroso.

O som de chaves na porta da sala tirou a concentração dos dois alunos. Observaram enquanto Jensen entrava e trancava novamente a porta.

- Mas que alunos mais aplicados! – Jensen ironizou a cena que já se tornava muito comum.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Jen? – Misha questionou, estranhando a aparição repentina.

- O quê? Eu não posso mais vir ao seu apartamento?

- Guarda a ferradura, cavalinho. Só estou perguntando, pois quando nós te chamamos você disse que não viria – Misha estava bem calmo apesar do tom usado por Jensen.

- Hum... Eu precisava sair. Estava muito ansioso. Não consegui me concentrar em nada. – Aproximou-se pegando alguns papeis jogados. – Oi, Jared.

Jared apenas deu um sorriso amarelo em resposta. O olhar do moreno denunciava a irritação que sentia. Se não fosse por Misha e por estar na casa dele, com certeza já teria dado uns bons socos naquele cretino e lhe tirado aquele sorrisinho do rosto.

- Você já comeu, Jen? Não sobrou pizza, mas tem sorvete no congelador.

- Já almocei, Mi. Obrigado. – Jensen continuava a encarar Jared, desafiando-o.

- Não importa. Você quer sorvete, sim! – Misha puxou Jensen pelo braço, levando-o para a cozinha.

Chegando em um lugar "seguro", Misha soltou o loiro.

- Você é foda, Jen! Se você vai ficar por aqui, é melhor se comportar – Apesar de irritado, Misha ainda mantinha seu tom de voz baixo.

- Mas eu não estou fazendo nada... – Só faltava uma auréola para Jensen, pois aquela era quase a personificação de um anjo na Terra.

- Cínico! – Misha riu da encenação, sendo acompanhado logo em seguida por Jensen, que não conseguiu manter a postura.

- Fica tranquilo, Misha. Eu vou me comportar. Prometo. – Uma piscada de olho selou o trato.

Enquanto conversavam, Misha serviu uma mais que generosa quantia de sorvete para Jensen, entregando a taça logo em seguida.

- Esse sorvete é para nós três comermos juntos? – Jensen perguntou com uma malícia implícita.

- Não. É pra te manter ocupado por bastante tempo. Quem sabe assim você não arruma confusão.

- Você é um amor, Misha. – Da malícia, Jensen passou para o sarcasmo.

- Agora senta naquele sofá e come bem devagarinho e quietinho. – Misha empurrou Jensen em direção a sala enquanto guardava o resto do sorvete no refrigerador.

- Você sabe que eu não sei comer sorvete quietinho, Misha. – Jensen falou enquanto caminhava e ria. Misha nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Sentado no sofá, Jensen ficou com seu sorvete enquanto Misha e Jared sentavam-se no chão, em volta da mesa e retomavam os estudos.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, Jensen sentou-se ao lado de Misha, mostrando-se interessado na matéria. Continuava comendo o sorvete, que já estava parcialmente derretido. Misha e Jared continuavam discutindo o assunto sem se preocupar com a presença do loiro, que apenas observa atento e calado.

- Esse sorvete é tão bom, Misha. Você deveria provar. – Repentinamente, Jensen puxou o rosto de Misha, fazendo o moreno beijá-lo.

Imediatamente, Misha franziu o cenho e empurrou Jensen.

- Caralho, Jensen! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Misha levantou-se, pulando as pernas do loiro e afastando-se.

- O que foi, Misha? Só queria te mostrar como o sorvete era bom. – Jensen agia como se estivesse fazendo a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Porra, Jensen! Que tipo de homem é você? Você diz uma coisa e faz outra! Qual é a sua? – Era raro ver Misha zangado, mas neste momento o moreno já estava vermelho de raiva.

- Que drama, Misha. Eu não fiz nada... – Jensen ainda parecia indiferente com o estado alterado do moreno.

Percebendo Jared um tanto sem graça com a briga dos dois, Misha pediu licença e puxou Jensen pelo braço até o quarto.

- Eu não sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça, Jensen. Sinceramente eu não sei. Mas vamos esclarecer uma coisa: Eu não sou propriedade sua! – Misha falou a última parte já gritando. Gritos que apesar da porta fechada podiam ser ouvidos da sala. – Eu não te dou o direito de ficar demarcando território sobre mim. Você não tem o direito de interferir na minha vida assim! Decida o que você quer, mas não me deixe no meio dos seus showzinhos.

- Tudo bem, Misha. Acalme-se. – Por fim, Jensen notou que dessa vez tinha realmente passado dos limites.

- Acalme-se o caralho! Você começou essa história. Deveria saber que eu te conheço mais do que ninguém pra cair nos seus joguinhos! Mesmo que eu não diga nada, não quer dizer que eu concorde com as suas atitudes, mas dessa vez você passou dos limites! Eu não sou seu brinquedo! E eu não tenho que aturar todas as suas idiotices. Então, por favor, dá o fora daqui e só volte a falar comigo quando você descobrir o verdadeiro valor da nossa amizade, ou o que quer que você ache que nós temos.

Jensen ainda pensou em dizer algo, mas pela fisionomia de Misha resolveu que era melhor mesmo sair e deixar o moreno se acalmar. Saiu calado e de cabeça baixa. Passou pela sala e nem olhou para Jared, que permanecia sentado no mesmo lugar. Apenas o estrondo da porta pôde ser ouvido.

Jared ficou observado a cena sem saber o que fazer. Pôde ouvir quase toda a discussão, sem saber se ficava ou se ia embora. Felizmente ela acabou rápido, ainda deixando-o perdido.

Misha apareceu poucos minutos mais tarde, ainda um pouco alterado.

- Me desculpe, Jared. Nem sempre dá pra manter o Jensen... Ah... Deixa pra lá... – Misha sabia que não havia muito que pudesse ser dito naquela situação.

- Tudo bem, Misha. Eu vou pra casa. – Jared juntou rapidamente algumas coisas que estavam por perto, fechando livros e empilhando papéis. Qualquer coisa me liga. – Passou por Misha e deu-lhe um beijo tímido, deixando o local logo em seguida.

Aquela poderia ter sido uma sexta-feira qualquer, mas não com Jensen por perto. Nunca com Jensen por perto.

* * *

\o/

* * *

Aêeeeee! Olha quem apareceu! *se esconde das pedradas*

Tento tanta coisa para falar aqui. Então vamos começar:

Me desculpem pela demora monstruosa, mas eu estava em um bloqueio criativo. Tenho plena noção de que não atualizava essa fic desde o final de dezembro. Mas enfim, finalmente passou! E para alegrá-los, informo que o próximo capítulo já está escrito. Só falta a aprovação da minha Beta. *comportada*

* * *

Repondendo review anônima:

Camila,

Obrigada pelos elogios. Fico imensamente feliz em saber que está gostando. Aê! Vamos todas surtar juntas! *Surtada*

Estou continuando! Beijooooos

* * *

Esse capítulo terá um bônus no futuro (não sei se próximo ou distante), presente para o Cass Boy. Aguardem!

Esqueci o que mais eu tinha que falar por aqui... Esse alemão que vive vindo me visitar: O Alzheimer HwuHAUwhUAWHAWUhAUhuawhuawh

Brincadeira!

Beijooooooos =*****


	18. Chapter 18

**Beta: **Carol Camui (Ela se faz de malvada, mas nem é... =P)

* * *

Aquele sábado tinha amanhecido estranho. Desde a briga com Misha, sentia-se estranho. Tudo bem que tinha prometido que não interferiria na relação do amigo com Jared, mas tinha sido mais forte do que ele. Simplesmente quando estava entre eles vendo toda aquela sintonia, sentia uma onda de ciumes imensa. Mal pensou antes de tomar aquela atitude, apenas não esperava que Misha tivesse uma reação tão explosiva.

Por várias vezes tentou ligar para o amigo, sem sucesso. Se pudesse voltar no tempo teria feria feito diferente. Ou melhor, não teria feito nada.

A pior de parte tudo isso, era não poder falar com Misha para acalmar sua ansiedade. Estava a caminho do compromisso imposto pelo diretor. Não sabia o que esperar. Misha havia feito tantas piadas, dos mais diversos tipos, que ele tinha até medo de imaginar qualquer coisa.

Perdido em um bairro afastado, ele deixou o carro em um estacionamento e foi procurar o endereço andando. Após dez minutos perguntando a algumas pessoas, Jensen encontrou o local. Era um prédio velho e algumas pessoas entravam e saiam pelas portas da frente. Confirmou o endereço com uma dessas pessoas. Estava correto, tinha finalmente encontrado o lugar.

Andando com as mãos nos bolsos e ombros encolhidos, Jensen passou pela porta respirando fundo. Um corredor estendia-se e algumas pessoas passavam carregando caixas. Chegando ao final do corredor, um grande salão abria-se e várias pessoas exerciam alguma atividade.

No meio do salão, no último degrau de uma escada estava Jeffrey. O diretor vestia uma calça jeans muito desbotada, uma camiseta de malha branca com várias manchas de tinta e um tênis esportivo. Em sua mão era possível ver um rolo de pintura e em sua boca uma pequena haste branca. O que era aquilo?

Jensen nem se deu conta de quantos minutos ficou apenas observando o diretor, olhando para aquele palitinho intrigado. Nem percebeu quando uma garotinha puxava-lhe pela blusa. Olhou para baixo, deixando de vagar por seus pensamentos. A garotinha tinha longos cabelos loiros divididos ao meio e presos dos dois lados, com algumas mechas soltas na frente. A criança lhe oferecia uma bolinha avermelhada, enrolada em um plástico e presa a um palitinho branco. Uma onda se espalhou pelo corpo de Jensen quando se deu conta do que era aquilo que estava na boca de Jeffrey. Olhou para a mão da menina novamente e para a boca de Jeffrey, aceitando o presente quase em câmera lenta. A seguir, a garotinha saiu correndo alegre.

Nem nos seus melhores sonhos, Jensen tinha visto Jeffrey tão sexy quanto estava agora com aquele palitinho na boca. Enquanto a saliva quase escorria pelo canto da boca de Jensen, Jeffrey finalmente notou a presença do aluno e abriu um largo sorriso.

As pernas de Jensen até ficaram bambas, fazendo com que tivesse que se escorar em uma pilastra que estava, felizmente, bem próxima a ele.

Jeffrey desceu rapidamente da escada, tirou o pirulito da boca e foi caminhando até o aluno. O loiro pode contar cada um de seus passos, pois a seus olhos, cada um deles demorava uma eternidade.

- Bom dia, Jensen. Seja bem-vindo. – Jeffrey falava animado, talvez ele não acreditasse que Jensen compareceria de verdade, apesar da ameaça. Passou o braço pelo ombro de Jensen amigavelmente, fazendo com que o aluno o acompanhasse. Entretanto, a única coisa que Jensen conseguia acompanhar era o movimento daquela esfera vermelha, brilhante e doce, que rapidamente entrou e saiu da boca do diretor.

Segundos preciosos passaram até que chegassem perto de uma senhora simpática, que sorria francamente enquanto outras crianças corriam ao seu redor.

- Mary! Este é o Jensen, um dos meus alunos que eu lhe disse que viria ajudar. – Jeffrey empurrou o aluno para cumprimentar a doce senhora. O loiro o fez, mesmo com as reações lentas e imprecisas ainda.

- É um grande prazer ver gente jovem por aqui. Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Normalmente, os jovens de hoje em dia não se interessam muito em ajudar o próximo. – Mary? estava muito animada e realmente feliz.

- Mas eu... – Jensen começou a falar e foi interrompido bruscamente.

- O Jensen também está muito feliz em estar aqui, Sra. Mary – Jeffrey interviu colocando Jensen novamente ao seu lado e olhando sério para o aluno, prosseguiu:

- Jensen, a Sra Mary administra uma organização para cuidar de idosos cujas famílias não têm condições de cuidar. É uma grande amiga da minha esposa e por isso me prontifiquei a ajudá-la. Se tudo der certo, essa será uma de suas futuras instalações. Como a instituição sobrevive de doações, organizamos um mutirão para recuperar o prédio. E como eu já te disse, viemos participar da reforma.

O loiro logo entendeu que o diretor provavelmente havia dito que ele viria por vontade própria e não que este era o seu "castigo". Pelos olhares de Jeffrey, achou melhor não contrariar aquele pirulito, quer dizer, não contrariar o diretor. As coisas ainda não faziam muito sentido.

- Vamos. Tem muita coisa que precisa ser feita por aí. – Jeffrey falou autoritário.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Jensen despediu-se da senhora e seguiu Jeffrey que já estava pouco a frente.

Durante todo o período da manhã, Jensen ajudou com todas as atividades designadas por Jeffrey, desde carregar materiais, até distribuir água para as outras pessoas que também estavam trabalhando. Tinha muito o que fazer e durante o processo conheceu muitas pessoas.

Já afastado de Jeffrey, enquanto ajudava algumas senhoras a juntar algumas mesas, começou a conversar com elas. Descobriu que elas moravam na instituição e ouviu as histórias de suas vidas. Todas elas eram muito simpáticas e tinham passado por grandes provações. Eram de família pobre e por pouco não ficaram sem um lar para viver. Se não fossem acolhidas em sua atual casa, não sabiam dizer o que seria delas nesse momento. Jensen sentiu-se muito comovido pelas histórias e pelas outras pessoas que conhecera. Havia netos de alguns homens e mulheres, que corriam fazendo bagunça pelo lugar, mas ninguém se importava. Aquelas crianças faziam os olhos de alguns idosos se iluminarem e traziam mais vida para o lugar.

O almoço foi organizado no próprio local. Apesar de simples, a comida estava muito saborosa. Jensen concluiu que aquele era o verdadeiro sabor de comida de avó. Não tinha conhecido as suas, mas só poderia tirar essa conclusão, pois havia algo muito diferente. Todos almoçavam numa grande mesa e sorriam.

Jeffrey estava satisfeito com a situação. Seu aluno estava trabalhando duro e já tinha tomado toda a liberdade no lugar. Acreditou em algum momento que Jensen não fosse conseguir se enturmar, ou fosse ter algum preconceito em relação àquelas pessoas, mas o que via era bem diferente. Ele era atencioso e trabalhador. Nem parecia aquele garoto problemático que ele sabia que era. Agora, acreditava que tinha acertado, realmente, em castigar Jensen daquela forma.

No período da tarde, Jensen juntou algumas crianças do local e começou a organizar brincadeiras, para que os familiares pudessem trabalhar tranquilamente. Parecia uma criança grande, cantando e correndo com os pequenos. Até mesmo se esquecera que aquilo era um castigo e se pudesse, voltaria muitas vezes para ajudar.

Ao final do dia, exausto, Jensen foi procurar Jeffrey, que estava sobre uma escada pintando um último pedaço do telhado. Sentou-se em uma escadaria próxima e ficou observando o diretor. Cada movimento era apreciado com muita atenção, desde o braço passando pela testa limpando o suor, até um simples movimento com o nariz que estava coçando.

Jeffrey demorou para perceber que o aluno o esperava. Em um momento de descanso, reparou que Jensen estava sentado na escadaria, com os punhos fechados apoiando o queixo. Ele tinha uma aparência cansada, mas não irritada ou desgostosa. Desceu da escada com uma das latas de tinta e sentou-se ao lado do aluno.

Jensen colocou a mão no bolso e retirou um pirulito, oferecendo-o para Jeffrey. Queria ter o prazer de ver novamente a cena de quando chegara. Jeffrey sorriu e aceitou o presente, abrindo-o e colocando na boca, sem dizer nada. Ficaram olhando para o salão vazio por alguns minutos. O loiro apenas se movia um pouco para observar Jeffrey com aquele palitinho na boca e ficava imaginando a língua do diretor brincando com o doce. Poderia ficar ali por horas, apenas apreciando aquele movimento.

Algumas pessoas ainda transitavam pelo local, sem dar atenção aos dois sentados. Estavam praticamente em uma realidade paralela. Cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. O silêncio apenas foi quebrado quando Jensen suspirou.

- Posso vir outro dia? – Jensen perguntou, tirando Jeffrey de seu mundo.

Sem virar-se para o aluno, Jeffrey sorriu. Olhou nos olhos de Jensen e viu uma sinceridade que ele nunca tinha visto antes naquelas órbitas verdes. – Claro que pode. Você pode vir sempre que quiser.

Jensen apenas sorriu. Algumas pessoas passaram despedindo-se, só assim, ambos deram conta de que era hora de ir embora.

- Vamos, Jensen. Por hoje já fizemos o suficiente. – Jeffrey levantou-se, esticando um pouco as costas. – Pegue aquela outra lata de tinta em cima da escada, por favor, enquanto eu recolho as que estão no chão.

Jensen levantou-se e subiu na escada, enquanto Jeffrey colocava as que estavam pelo chão sobre um carrinho próximo. Eles nem viram quando duas crianças passaram correndo e gritando. Apesar de não terem nem encostado na escada, Jensen desequilibrou-se e caiu com a escada, lata, tinta e tudo mais sobre o carrinho com as outras tintas. Várias cores de tintas espalharam-se por todo lado, cobrindo tudo que estava por perto. Por sorte, Jensen já estava no segundo degrau mais baixo da escada, assim não tinha se machucado. Quando olhou para Jeffrey, o diretor estava completamente coberto de tinta e surpreso.

O aluno levantou-se assustado. Tudo que estava perfeito até minutos atrás tinha virado um completo desastre. Aguardava alguma reação de Jeffrey, mas o diretor continuava olhando para o seu estado, de braços abertos e para o estrago em volta deles.

Sem mais nem menos, Jeffrey soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa. O diretor estava tendo um ataque de risos. Vendo o diretor rir com tanta vontade, Jensen acabou sendo contagiado e começou a rir em conjunto. Eles olhavam em volta e riam, riam com vontade.

Algumas pessoas foram correndo até o local, alarmadas pelo barulho e agora pelo barulho das risadas. Jeffrey desculpou-se, contando que tinha sido um acidente e que estava tudo bem. Os colegas de trabalho se solidarizaram e foram ajudar os dois, levando alguns panos para eles se limparem e ajudando a arrumar a bagunça.

- Jensen, você arranja problema mesmo sem querer. – Jeffrey constatou rindo muito.

Jensen fez uma careta e ficou sem graça. Mas Jeffrey estava com razão, tudo estava tão perfeito que não podia ser verdade.

- Vamos, Sr. Problema. Eu te dou uma carona. – Jeffrey apesar de todo colorido, ainda mantinha o bom humor. Nem parecia o diretor rígido e carrancudo que Jensen estava acostumado. – Mas primeiro vamos forrar os bancos do meu carro.

Com a ajuda de alguns sacos plásticos e fita adesiva, os bancos do carro de Jeffrey estavam a salvo. Entraram no carro e foram em silêncio até a casa de Jeffrey, a pouco quarteirões de lá. Jefrrey estacionou o carro na garagem e convidou Jensen para entrar.

- Venha lavar o rosto. Não posso te devolver pra sua família nesse estado. – Jeffrey ia a frente, aguardando que Jensen o acompanhasse.

Foram até a lavanderia. Jeffrey abriu as torneiras dos dois tanques deixando a água cair. Ambos faziam um bom esforço para tirar a tinta do rosto e de parte do cabelo. A barba de Jeffrey dificultava ainda mais o trabalho.

Jensen riu da dificuldade de Jeffrey. – Você vai precisar colocar a barba de molho, literalmente. – Zombou, Jensen.

- Engraçadinho. Isso é tudo culpa sua. – Apesar da acusação, Jeffrey ainda estava de bom humor. Fechou a torneira e se afastou, indo buscar algumas toalhas que estavam no varal.

O loiro também fechou a torneira, esperando que o mais velho voltasse. Estendeu a mão e pegou uma tolha para se secar. Não sabia se tinha sorte ou azar por estar quente, pois a água do tanque tinha aliviado o calor, mas ainda tinha muita tinta grudando no corpo e o suor não ajudava nada.

- Espera, deixa eu te ajudar. Ainda tem tinta no seu rosto. – Jeffrey falou tirando a tolha das mãos do mais novo. Pegou o objeto e começou a passar delicadamente em seu rosto, tirando resquícios de tinta teimosos.

Jensen ficou parado, sentindo o macio da toalha e observando Jeffrey bem de perto. O diretor nem tinha notado que estavam tão próximos.

Limpando suavemente o rosto do loiro, Jeffrey começou a reparar em seus traços. O jovem já tinha um rosto bem definido, com traços bem marcados. Alguns ainda denunciavam sua juventude, mas outros já demonstravam que ele era um homem formado. Havia muitas sardas que ele nunca tinha reparado. Talvez até estivesse tentando tirá-las no começo, confundindo com a tinta. O que mais chamou a sua atenção foram os lábios do garoto. Eram perfeitamente desenhados, como se tivessem sido esculpidos com muito capricho. As linhas seguiam absolutas, até convergirem em um ponto. Nem notou quando seus próprios lábios tomaram a licença de provar aquela arte impecável.

Jensen estava tão perdido apreciando o toque suave que nem racionalizou quando seus lábios foram tocados pelos do diretor. Estava tão entregue que apenas acompanhou o movimento, quase mecanicamente. Uma sensação deliciosa apoderou-se de seu corpo e ele precisava de mais. Colocou uma mão na nuca do diretor, puxando-o para um beijo mais intenso, com mais perícia.

Um abalo soou na mente de Jeffrey e ele afastou-se repentinamente. Jensen era apenas um garoto e era aluno da sua escola. Aquilo não podia acontecer.

- É melhor eu te levar para casa, Jensen. Vamos. – Jeffrey falou com sua antiga voz autoritária. Nem parecia o mesmo que fora durante o dia todo. Jogou a toalha sobre um lugar qualquer e fez o mesmo caminho pelo qual tinham chegado.

Jensen suspirou e acompanhou o diretor. Nem tentou argumentar, sabia que não ia adiantar. Estranhou mais uma coisa. Pouco tinha falado neste dia. Possivelmente era o efeito que Jeffrey tinha sobre ele: roubava-lhe as palavras.

A viagem foi rápida e com poucas palavras. Pararam na casa de Jensen e Jeffrey o acompanhou até entrarem. A mãe de Jensen ficou boquiaberta ao ver os dois naquele estado, entretanto, Jeffrey apressou-se explicando o que acontecera bem formalmente.

Jensen estreitou o olhar, não gostando daquela postura de Jeffrey. O diretor realmente achava que podia beijá-lo e fingir que nada tinha acontecido? Definitivamente, não.

- Até segunda! - Gritou Jensen subindo a escada. Este não era o momento para atacar, o plano agora era retirar-se para planejar. Um bom banho parecia um bom conselheiro.

O diretor foi rápido. Também queria ir para casa tomar um banho e livrar-se de toda aquela tinta. Tinha muito o que pensar e talvez um bom banho clareasse as ideias. Era tudo o que precisava agora.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Olha eu me redimindo por ficar tanto tempo se postar! Uhul! Dois capítulos em uma semana ;D

Eu achei que a Carol ia me castigar por ter ficado falando o santo nome dela em vão no Twitter, mas quando eu falei que nesse capítulo tinha o Jeffrey ela se animou 8D *Viciadas em Jeffrey*

Preciso escrever uma fic de Dexter para agradar a minha Beta... *Coloca na lista*

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Muita gente acreditou que o Jeffrey ia castigar o Jensen de forma bem diferente. HAWuhwaUwhauawhAWH Peguei vocês! Aha!

* * *

**_Reviews deslogadas_**

**Reed Clow:**

Estou ótima! Nada como ficar desempregada alguns dias para aguçar a criatividade.

Tadinho do meu Jensen... Ele apronta tanto que o povo já está querendo matá-lo com todos os requintes de crueldade imagináveis. Só eu que ainda acredito que o Jensen é apenas incompreendido! Eu e o Jeffrey, neh! HAWuhAWuhWUA

Como a minha fic não é filme de Hollywood, no final tudo termina mal hUAAWHuawhuAHW ;P

Muita calma nessa hora. Depois você me fala se com esse capítulo o Jensen subiu um pouquitinho no seu conceito.

Beijooooos =*

-0-

**Afah:**

Vai sofrer novamente! Atualização hiper rápida! \o/

Você é uma das poucas pessoas que ainda sentem alguma simpatia pelo Jensen. HAwuwahuHUwhUAWHW

Eu também acho que ele não é tão ruim assim... As pessoas não mudam, mas de vez em quando elas caem na real, ou não hAUWhAWUhwauhwuhwAuhw

Beijooooos =*

* * *

Agora... MILHARES DE ABRAÇOS PARA QUEM DEIXOU REVIEW *Sai abraçando tudu mundu!* *Forma de agarradinho*

Só não abraço quem não deixa review... E quer saber! Não peço mais! *Mostra a lingua emburrada* (Sim, EuTenhoProbleminha)

Beijooooooos =****


	19. Chapter 19

Não! Não é uma miragem! Atualização de SDP! *Sai dançando*

**Beta: Cassboy**. Era para ser eu, ou seja, ninguém, mas eu mandei para o CassBoy ler e ele aproveitou e betou para mim *-*. A Carolzinha vai ter aulas essa semana e na outra e na outra, então eu nem ia perturbá-la ;P

Sem enrolação! Podem ir ler! \o/

* * *

**SDP**

* * *

O final de semana foi perturbador. Jeffrey passou-o quase completamente sozinho, graças a uma viagem de negócios de sua esposa. Sem companhia, sua cabeça não tinha distração alguma, a não ser, pensar sobre o que acontecera no final da tarde de sábado com Jensen.

Não sabia o que tinha acontecido consigo para beijar o aluno daquela forma. O dia tinha sido incrível, nunca tinha visto Jensen da forma como viu naquela tarde. O garoto tinha realmente se empenhado e parecia muito disposto a ajudar os outros. Quando ele começou a brincar com as crianças, parecia uma delas. Nem de longe aparentava ser aquele moleque encrenqueiro que Jeffrey tinha na escola. Não parecia a mesma pessoa, aquele que lhe roubava as palavras e fazia-o se sentir inseguro, algumas vezes.

Naquele sábado Jensen é que parecia sem palavras. Estava mais quieto e não fazia gracinhas, como a do dia que tinha lambido a sua boca. Ainda sentia ganas de matar aquele garoto pelo ato. Mas o que ele estava pensando? O que era uma lambida quando ele próprio havia o beijado? Somente quando o jovem invadiu sua boca exigindo um beijo mais profundo, foi que ele se deu conta do que tinha feito.

Aquele era um jovem que devia guiar, era um dos seus alunos mais problemáticos e ele ainda tinha o beijado. Relembrou aquela cena milhares de vezes e em cada uma delas se recriminava por ter apreciado tanto a experiência.

Jensen era tão jovem e cheio de energia, normalmente direcionada para o que não devia, mas via nele essa incrível força. Lembrava-se que também não tinha sido o melhor dos exemplos quando jovem, mas tinha encontrado seu caminho. Talvez fosse por isso que Jensen o encantava tanto. Via muito de si mesmo no aluno, ainda que fossem muito diferentes em outros aspectos.

Estava rezando para sua esposa retornasse logo. Não pretendia compartilhar com Hilarie o acontecido, mas conversar com a esposa sobre o final de semana dela podia tirar Jensen de sua cabeça por algum tempo. Já teria problemas suficientes para explicar o que tinha feito para inutilizar as toalhas, que agora estavam completamente manchadas de tinta. Apesar de poder repor as toalhas com facilidade, tinha certeza que receberia uma bela bronca por isso, como uma criança que faz uma travessura. Por falar em travessura… Droga! Jensen sempre voltando aos seus pensamentos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

O Sr. e Sra. Ackles estavam quase deportando Jensen para Honduras, ou se fosse preciso, para mais longe. No domingo, o garoto estava insuportável. Tinha sido mais grosso que o comum com todos à sua volta. Todas as portas pelas quais ele passava sofriam com sua fúria, sendo brutalmente empurradas contra o batente. Fora isso, estava completamente inquieto. Não parava quieto em seu quarto e implicava com tudo que passava pela sua frente, enquanto seguia para qualquer outro lugar.

A única luz que tinham era Misha, mas falar sobre o amigo tinha deixado Jensen ainda mais irritado. Respondeu dizendo que tinham brigado. Estava explicado porque Jensen estava tão irado. Nunca tinham visto o filho brigar com o amigo, pareciam unha e carne. Torciam para que isso logo terminasse e a "paz" retornasse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Misha tinha passado o domingo mais estranho de sua vida. Ainda estava muito chateado com o que tinha acontecido na sexta-feira. Estava cansado de ver Jensen fazer o que quisesse com todos e teve que impor um limite para que o loiro entendesse que ele também tinha suas vontades.

Se Jensen queria pular de galho em galho, era problema dele, mas que não tentasse interferir em sua vida daquela forma. Ainda mais quando o próprio loiro tinha dito que não interferiria e depois agia daquela forma.

O conhecia melhor que qualquer um e era o que mais passava a mão sobre a sua cabeça quando ele fazia tudo errado. Talvez esse tivesse sido o seu grande erro. No fundo, já sabia disso, entretanto temia admitir. Temia admitir que talvez devesse ter deixado a vida dar grandes pancadas em Jensen para que ele pudesse se adequar a ela. Temia ser parte da causa do problema. Temia que fosse tarde demais.

Tarde ou não, dera seu primeiro passo, por mais que parecesse que estava doendo mais nele do que em Jensen. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido no sábado com o amigo e não sabia se estava mais preocupado ou curioso. No entanto, não daria o braço a torcer, não desta vez.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, Jensen cogitou não ir para a escola. Não estava com a mínima vontade de encontrar com Misha e ter que encarar aqueles olhos azuis. Temia ver ainda ver aquela reprovação e raiva nos olhos dele. Essa era uma consequência dos vários anos de amizade. O loiro sabia ler cada sentimento naquela imensidão azul, como um lago cristalino que exibia cada detalhe do seu fundo.

Tomou um banho demorado, assim poderia perder a primeira aula e postergar mais um pouco o encontro. Nada que resolvesse o problema, mas para que adiantar?

O banho trouxe a tona lembranças das várias vezes que ele tinha a companhia do moreno durante esses momentos. Sentiu um grande aperto no peito. Não queria admitir isso. Misha era seu amigo e não deveria fazer tanto escândalo por nada. Só queria saber até onde aquela história era séria. Pelo resultado, era mais séria do que pensava.

De qualquer forma, precisava fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que tivesse que aturar Misha pendurado no pescoço de Jared por algum tempo. Realmente, não acreditava que aquilo fosse durar, portanto, ia deixar que o próprio tempo cuidasse, talvez com uma ou outra ajudinha mais discreta. No momento, precisava de uma estratégia para trazer Misha de volta. Algo que amolecesse o coração do amigo. Pensaria direito a caminho da escola.

Não sabia que se depararia com a solução tão rapidamente. Passou em um estabelecimento, fez um pedido e correu para a escola.

Chegando a sua sala, o professor já escrevia algo na lousa. Pediu licença, recebendo um olhar reprovador do professor e foi até a sua cadeira. Evitou encarar Misha durante todo o processo. Evitou também os olhares de Jared e Genevieve, que também não deveriam ser nada amistosos. Apenas observou que a garota havia se aproximado de Jared novamente. Isso poderia ser um bom sinal. Na cabeça dele, era um bom sinal.

O fato era que após o final de semana, muitas conversas e explicações, Genevieve acreditou que Jared era praticamente tão vítima quanto ela. Ambos tinham sido enganados por aquela criatura traiçoeira e egoísta. Por certo tempo, também se perguntaram como Misha ainda poderia defendê-lo após tudo que ele fazia, entretanto, não cabia a eles julgar e pela última reação do moreno, talvez não estivesse tudo perdido.

A manhã correu tranquila. Por mais incrível que parecesse, Jensen tinha ficado quieto no seu canto. Não tinha ido falar com Misha e nem feito mais nenhuma bobagem. Misha tinha passado todo o tempo com Jared e Genevieve, que evitaram o assunto, tentando deixá-lo o mais confortável possível com a situação. No geral, tinham se saído bem e o dia não fora tão desagradável como pensavam.

Em outro canto da cidade, Jeffrey agradecia por ter sido convidado para um congresso naquela manhã. Avisara suas coordenadoras que se ausentaria a partir daquele dia para resolver algumas coisas e que só regressaria no começo da próxima semana. Precisava arrumar as malas e comprar algumas coisas para a viagem. Deixar a escola por alguns dias faria bem para a sua cabeça e se ocuparia com outros assuntos. Se fosse em outra ocasião, teria ficado tremendamente irritado por ser convidado tão em cima da hora, mas não desta vez. Uma semana com a mente ocupada e longe dos problemas, ou do problema, lhe faria bem.

Com o término das aulas, Misha dispensou o passeio da tarde. Queria ficar um pouco sozinho, ligar para sua mãe e conversar um pouco. Não era raro ligar para sua mãe, principalmente para falar de suas boas notas e coisas engraçadas. Sabia que a senhora Collins não gostava de Jensen, e ela tinha muitas razões para isso, como por exemplo, o filho ter deixado a casa dos pais para acompanhar o amigo. Nenhuma mãe aceitaria isso bem, por mais que deixasse que o filho tomasse as suas decisões, dando apoio na medida do possível. Depois de um relaxante banho, poderia passar algum tempo conversando com sua mãe.

Misha já ia entrar no chuveiro quando ouviu a campainha sendo tocada. Vestiu a camiseta do avesso e colocou rapidamente uma calça que estava jogada, pulando em um pé só durante o trajeto. Olhou pelo olho mágico e viu um rapaz desconhecido, com um papel na mão. Pelo jeito, um entregador. Abriu a porta devagar.

- Sr. Misha Collins? – o entregador questionou.

- Sou eu mesmo. – Quando respondeu, Misha viu o entregador tirar de trás de si um enorme buquê. Não tinha a mínima ideia de que flores eram aquelas, mas eram coloridas e em grande quantidade. Sentiu que o entregador estava a ponto de levantar seu queixo e conseguiu se mexer.

- O… Obrigado. – Pegou as flores, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Sentiu o cheiro agradável e se aproximou mais para inspirar o aroma. Eram muito cheirosas. Quando chegou perto, viu um pequeno bilhete no meio. Pegou o envelope delicado e abriu, vendo a letra bem desenhada:

"Me desculpe."

Apenas duas palavras, sem assinatura. Não que ela fosse necessária, pois Misha sabia exatamente a quem pertencia àquela letra. O que Jensen pensava que ele era? Uma garota! Começou a rir sozinho. Se servia de consolo, Jensen era bem criativo.

Nem sabia o que fazer com aquelas flores… Água! Sabia que elas precisavam de água. Pegou um balde e colocou as flores dentro. Não ficou bonito como deveria, mas assim as flores não morreriam tão rápido. Se alguém já havia cometido o despropósito de arrancar as pobres flores do pé, ele deveria, ao menos, desfrutar de sua beleza enquanto fosse possível. Não entendia bem que graça as pessoas viam em ter as flores por um tempo se podiam cultivá-las. Aprendeu isso com sua mãe, que cultivava um belo jardim e sempre criticava quando as pessoas arrancavam uma flor. Estava com saudades dela e com um pouco mais de raiva de Jensen por achar que poderia comprar sua amizade novamente com flores, como se fosse uma garota. Aquilo não era bem o que ele entedia por dar valor a uma amizade. Jensen ainda não tinha entendido o conceito. Suspirou e voltou ao seu plano inicial: tomar um banho e ligar para a senhora Collins.

* * *

Ainda estou evitando digitar sem a tala, mas estou começando a senti menos dor. Terminei meu TCC e tive uma tendinite como recompensa. Quem me acompanha pelo Twitter estava sabendo. Estava digitando de 140 em 140 caracteres hAwhuAhAWUhwAuawhu (Vício)

Vamos ver se agora eu consigo voltar a fazer atualizações constantes. O capítulo foi curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado.

No próximo cap respondo as reviews off, pois estão no meu e-mail entre outras mensagens na caixa de entrada para eu não esquecer. De qualquer forma, obrigada!

E obrigada, Honey! ;P

Beijoooooos =******


	20. Chapter 20

**ESSE CAPÍTULO É ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO PARA A CAROL CAMUI**

Ela sabe do que se trata, mas merece a dedicatória por ser a mãe dessa fic e amar (acredito eu) o que virá a seguir. É uma surpresinha boba, mas eu queria que o capítulo fosse seu. TaXXTi: Satisfazendo os desejos da Carol desde 04/2010 HAwuhaWuawhUAHAWUh

**Beta: **Anarco Girl (Que salvou o capítulo do meu exagero =D)

* * *

Algumas horas com sua mãe ao telefone o deixou incrivelmente bem. Durante alguns momentos, Misha até cogitou a possibilidade de aceitar o convite para voltar para casa, mas as coisas não estavam tão ruins assim.

Por mais que estivesse brigado com Jensen, havia conquistado novos amigos e estava adorando essa nova fase de independência.

Sabia que a separação doía no coração de qualquer mãe, ainda mais a Sra. Collins, que dizia que tinha criado o filho para ela e não para o mundo, e que infelizmente, ele tinha sido roubado por certo loiro mimado. Mas não queria voltar para baixo da saia de sua mãe na primeira dificuldade, ela teria que entender que ele estava crescendo.

Quando desligou o telefone, sentia-se melhor e pior. Melhor pelo desabafo e pior, pois a saudade de sua mãe era ainda maior. Poderia se programar para fazer uma visita no próximo feriado e matar a saudade. Isso era bom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No dia seguinte a entrega do buquê, Misha deixou o mesmo cartão na mesa de Jensen, com a mensagem no verso:

"Muito criativo, mas eu não sou uma garota. Mais sorte na próxima."

Observou de longe quando o loiro leu o bilhete e amassou-o com raiva. Jensen odiava ser contrariado. Esperava que o amigo entendesse melhor o motivo dele ter feito o que fez, no lugar de buscar subterfúgios para resolver a situação. Esse objetivo parecia muito longe de ser alcançado.

Na escola, a semana passava tranquila. Jensen estava quieto e dificilmente olhava para Misha, Jared e Genevieve. O loiro parecia querer inverter a situação, como se ele estivesse dando um gelo em Misha e não o inverso. O conforto era que ele não tinha feito mais nenhuma bobagem.

Sabendo que Jeffrey não estava na escola, Jensen não tinha porque fazer nada errado. A semana estava sendo torturante sem poder ver o diretor após o beijo no sábado e sem ter ninguém para compartilhar isso. O que tinha de sobra era tempo para planejar seus próximos movimentos, que ficavam cada vez mais elaborados. Ele estava se superando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jeffrey retornou no sábado seguinte. A semana tinha sido extremamente proveitosa e excelente no quesito manter a cabeça ocupada. Eram tantos temas para discutir e tantos pontos interessantes para avaliar, que não havia tempo para mais nada lhe atormentar.

Os seminários tratavam desde motivação para professores e alunos, até a administração de escolas. Grandes nomes da pedagogia e da administração se reuniam para apresentar seus projetos e propor quebras de paradigmas. Era um evento digno da atenção de qualquer profissional que se prezasse, para aprender ou expor seu trabalho. Jeffrey participara apenas como ouvinte, mas tinha planos para estar à frente de alguma apresentação na próxima convenção.

O diretor sentia-se bem naquele tipo de ambiente, entretanto, haveria um outro tipo de acontecimento em sua escola e não deveria se atrasar.

Como toda escola, a que era administrada por Jeffrey também tinham seus times e a rivalidade nos campeonatos regionais, sendo o time de basquete o principal. O campeonato estava terminando e as semifinais seriam disputadas naquele dia, com o comparecimento em massa das torcidas. Os preparativos eram pesados para esta data, mas acreditava na competência de sua equipe e não tinha problemas em delegar. Outra preocupação a menos.

O diretor chegou cerca de uma hora antes do jogo, conversou com seus assistentes e coordenadores e constatou que estava tudo bem. Repassou alguns detalhes e sentou-se na primeira fileira, junto com professores e diretores de outras escolas.

As torcidas faziam muito barulho e ainda mais gritos eram ouvidos a cada jogada. O que era de se esperar em uma semifinal de campeonato e torcidas fanáticas, formadas principalmente por alunos e pais.

Tudo corria tranquilo, com o time da casa a frente do placar antes do intervalo. As líderes de torcida dançavam sob o painel que exibia algumas reprises do jogo. O painel havia sido doado e instalado pelo pai de um dos melhores alunos do time. Um pai fanático, que trabalha no ramo - e com muito dinheiro - fazia maravilhas pelo time da escola. O telão e o placar eram motivo de orgulho para a escola.

O clima de rivalidade se transformou quase em histeria em poucos minutos. Jeffrey não entendeu a gritaria até olhar para o telão, para o qual muitas pessoas apontavam, gritavam e escondiam o rosto entre as mãos. O telão exibia cenas de homens seminus se beijando, o que deixou Jeffrey perplexo.

O diretor saiu correndo para o local onde ficavam os controles do equipamento e viu a equipe também desesperada. Todos corriam de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir tirar as imagens do ar.

- Tirem isso de uma vez! – Jeffrey pediu exasperado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Nós não conseguimos! Não sabemos de onde estão saindo estas imagens, mas não são daqui, Sr. Morgan. – Um dos garotos que operava respondeu aflito.

Jeffrey não esperou mais um só segundo, saiu correndo para outra sala buscando a fonte de energia do telão. Entrou na sala empoeirada, buscando o fio certo e puxou, retirando três ou quatro equipamentos da tomada. Ficou aliviado quando ouviu a gritaria diminuir. Viu os fios caídos e respirou fundo. O problema ainda não tinha acabado e agora deveria encarar uma multidão de pais, com certeza, mais que irritados.

O diretor voltou para o ginásio e logo foi cercado por uma porção de pessoas, entre alunos, professores e, principalmente, pais. Pediu calma para todos e pediu que voltassem aos seus lugares. Deixou a multidão e pegou o microfone, vendo que o equipamento ainda funcionava. Agradeceu aos céus pelo telão ter o sistema de som isolado. Com o microfone em mãos, foi para o círculo central.

- Gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos em nome de todo o colégio. Por favor, se acalmem. Eu ainda não sei explicar o que aconteceu, mas fomos vítimas de alguma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Ouviu vários pais falando que isso não era brincadeira, que a escola era responsável e outras milhares de coisas que já esperava ouvir, e continuou:

- Nós vamos apurar o que houve e garantir que isso nunca mais se repita. Por hora, eu gostaria que tentássemos esquecer o que houve aqui e voltar a apreciar o desempenho dos nossos alunos que é o objetivo desse evento. Novamente peço desculpas e me comprometo a descobrir o que aconteceu. Voltemos ao jogo.

Como responsável pela escola e pela organização do jogo, Jeffrey estava visivelmente envergonhado. Olhou para o alto da arquibancada e viu um sorriso que jamais iria esquecer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hilarie nunca tinha visto Jeffrey tão transtornado. O marido contava o acontecido e andava de um lado para o outro, entre gestos e palavrões - que não eram do seu feitio. Como esposa, tratou de acalmá-lo, fazê-lo tomar um banho e dormir. Há dias notava que o marido estava diferente. Apesar de viajar muito a trabalho, ainda era capaz de identificar essas mudanças de humor do homem com o qual havia se casado. Jeffrey não era muito de falar sobre seus problemas, mas era fácil identificar quando ele tinha um.

Um bom almoço romântico no domingo poderia mudar o humor de Jeffrey. Hilarie planejou tudo para dar ao marido uma boa distração no fim de semana. Após o banho, ela apenas deitou-se ao lado dele e esperou que ele dormisse, mas foi levada pelo sono antes dele.

Jeffrey não conseguiu dormir, pensando em milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Gostaria muito de ter conseguido apagar aquela noite e dormir tranquilamente, mas se revirou na cama até certa hora e depois saiu do quarto, para deixar sua esposa dormir tranquilamente. Passou a noite na sala, com a televisão ligada, sem realmente assistir. Adormeceu pouco antes do amanhecer, vencido pelo cansaço. Teria um domingo longo e provavelmente uma segunda-feira ainda pior.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jensen mal se sentou em sua cadeira, quando o viu o diretor abrindo a porta e pedindo licença ao professor, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Ackles, na minha sala agora. – Morgan falou, dando grande ênfase a última palavra, fechando a porta logo em seguida e voltando para sua sala sem esperar o aluno.

Não era normal o diretor ir até a sala de um aluno pessoalmente, sendo assim, não era difícil deduzir qual era o assunto, visto que a grande maioria estava presente na partida de sábado. Muita especulação começou a surgir desde o primeiro momento, mas agora os novos fatos davam outra direção ao assunto.

A coordenadora viu Jeffrey passando como um furacão em direção a sua sala. Pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu quando viu Jensen chegando pouco depois. Perguntou-se se era possível que o aluno fosse o responsável pelo ocorrido no sábado e como Jeffrey conseguira descobrir tão rapidamente, sendo que mal chegara e o aluno já estava logo atrás dele. A expressão do diretor que normalmente era séria, estava ainda mais fechada. Aquela conversa tinha tudo para demorar e ela saiu para resolver outros assuntos, pois não queria ser cobrada pelo diretor, muito menos com o péssimo humor que ele demonstrava.

Assim que Jensen fechou a porta, ouviu a voz séria do diretor ecoando pela sala.

- Estou começando a sentir falta da época em que eu tinha que me esforçar, passar dias para descobrir quem era o autor de uma e outra brincadeira de mau gosto que os alunos fazem na escola... – Jeffrey parou e sentou-se em sua cadeira, deixando o corpo recostado, as pernas esticadas e cruzadas e as mãos sobre o apoio da cadeira. – Está ficando tudo muito previsível agora.

- Não sei do que está falando, senhor. – Jensen falou com o mesmo sorriso que Jeffrey vira naquele sábado. Havia uma mistura de vitória, malícia e confiança que ele jamais tinha visto em outro rosto.

- Vamos lá, Jensen! Conte-me como você fez e poupe o meu tempo de ter que ir procurar. – Morgan se levantou e inclinou o corpo para frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa para fica mais próximo ao aluno. - Se me contar o que pretendia com isso e como fez, talvez eu seja menos severo na sua punição.

Jensen fez o mesmo movimento que Jeffrey, ficando na mesma posição que ele. Fingia estar pensando em alguma coisa, enquanto encarava o diretor.

- Se a minha punição terminar da mesma forma que a última, ficarei muito contente em lhe contar tudo. – Jensen respondeu, aumentando seu sorriso.

Jeffrey afastou-se do aluno, desviando o olhar. Deveria ter previsto que ele iria jogar isto na sua cara e ter se preparado melhor.

- O que você quer, Jensen? Por que faz essas coisas? – Jeffrey tentou mudar o tom de voz, ficando mais compreensivo para tentar ganhar a confiança do aluno.

Jensen levantou-se, pegando em alguns itens sobre a mesa do diretor. Passou o dedo sobre a placa escrito "Diretor Jeffrey Morgan", caminhando em direção ao canto a mesa.

- Você sabe o que eu quero. E você também sabe que eu consegui. – Jensen andava pela lateral da mesa, parando para olhar outro objeto sem importância.

- Jensen, eu sei que você é jovem e tem essa necessidade de chamar a atenção, mas já está passando dos limites. Você não precisa fazer esse tipo de coisa. Por que não procura alguma coisa que goste de fazer, com todo o seu potencial e use isso para mostrar quem é?

Ouvindo as palavras do diretor, Jensen continuou andando. Passou para o outro lado da mesa, o mesmo que Jeffrey se encontrava observando-o e estudando seus movimentos.

Com um movimento rápido, Jensen virou a cadeira de Jeffrey, passando uma perna de cada lado do corpo do diretor. Sentou-se sobre o colo do mais velho e falou em seu ouvido:

- É exatamente o que eu estou fazendo.

Antes que Jeffrey se recuperasse do choque, beijou-o vorazmente. De inicio, o diretor não correspondeu. Estava realmente chocado com o que estava acontecendo. Processando o que Jensen havia respondido. Procurar algo que ele gostasse de fazer... Era exatamente o que estava fazendo... Ele estava perdido. Só percebeu o quanto estava perdido quando sentiu o quadril de Jensen ondulando sobre o dele e se viu correspondendo avidamente ao beijo. Estava ferrado!

- Pare com isso, Jensen. Eu não posso! – Jeffrey falou quando conseguiu se afastar do loiro. Empurrou o loiro, que acabou caindo sentado no chão.

Jeffrey levantou-se, indo até o outro lado da sala, tentando normalizar sua respiração. Escondeu o rosto com uma das mãos. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

Jensen levantou-se, sem se abalar com a queda. Bateu nas roupas para retirar o pó, apenas por costume e foi para o lado de Jeffrey.

- Você diz uma coisa... – Jensen falou chegando bem perto. – Mas seu corpo diz outra, Sr. Morgan. – Completou acariciando a ereção de Jeffrey que a calça social não conseguia disfarçar.

Um gemido rouco involuntário deixou a boca de Jeffrey. Não tinha como negar que seu corpo estava entregando-o. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente. O sorriso de Jensen e aquela mão apertando-o estavam consumindo pouco a pouco sua sanidade. Sem conseguir mais controlar o desejo, puxou Jensen para outro beijo.

Aquilo era pura insanidade, o cérebro de Jeffrey o alertava. Como um homem maduro poderia se render a um adolescente problemático como aquele? Ele se perguntava insistentemente. Só podia concordar que Jensen realmente tinha muito potencial.

Com a investida do diretor, Jensen sentiu que estava vencendo a batalha. Mal conseguia se segurar, tamanha a vontade de ter o Sr. Morgan inteiro para ele. Sr. Morgan... Adoraria ficar repetindo o nome. Em meio ao beijo, desafivelou vagarosamente o cinto do diretor. Movia-se com cuidado, com medo de que algum movimento brusco pudesse trazer Jeffrey de volta a sua razão. Em seguida, abriu um botão e o zíper da calça, cauteloso em não se desconcentrar do beijo. Só sentiu-se mais seguro quando sentiu o diretor puxando-o, buscando mais contato.

Jeffrey puxou o corpo de Jensen. Sentiu a boca do aluno avançando por seu pescoço e a mão dele vencendo a barreira das roupas. Gemeu alto quando sentiu seu membro ser manipulado com firmeza. Mordeu sua própria mão se repreendendo e sentindo-se mil vezes aliviado ao se lembrar de que a sua sala tinha isolamento acústico.

A outra mão de Jensen avançava sob a camisa de Jeffrey, sentindo a textura da pele e os poucos pelos sobre ela. Jensen passou a abrir botão por botão da camisa, aproveitando também para saber como seria o sabor daquela pele e não apenas o quanto ela era macia e quente. A cada espaço que um botão aberto liberava, ele devorava.

O mais velho estava apreciando as sensações. Jensen despertava nele algo novo, que o deixava arrepiado e um pouco assustado com a novidade. Talvez aquilo não passasse de uma experiência que o jogasse de volta a sua adolescência e logo passasse. Toda a lógica do raciocínio foi embora quando sentiu algo molhado em sua ereção.

Jensen estava ajoelhado a sua frente, com um sorriso travesso. Percebeu que ele o havia lambido simplesmente para chamar sua atenção. E agora a tinha por completo.

Quando percebeu que tinha a atenção de Jeffrey, Jensen abocanhou o seu membro. Ouviu Jeffrey urrar e segurá-lo pelos cabelos. Gostou de sentir as mãos firmes do diretor em sua nuca. Não esperava mesmo que Jeffrey o deixasse controlar a situação por muito tempo e nem desejava isso.

Jeffrey segurava Jensen com firmeza e empurrava seu quadril para frente, sem conseguir se controlar muito. Não havia espaço para pensar em mais nada a não ser no quanto aquela boca era deliciosa. Sentindo o calor e umidade da língua de Jensen, além da perícia de cada movimento, que parecia ser sido executado na medida certa para fazê-lo sentir prazer.

O loiro estava adorando sentir o sabor do moreno. Acariciava a barriga do outro com uma mão e segurava na lateral de uma das pernas do mais velho com a outra. Passara várias semanas sonhando em saber qual seria o sabor dele e agora chegava à conclusão de que era melhor do que havia sonhado.

Quando se sentiu em seu limite, Jeffrey afastou Jensen, que o olhava com incompreensão.

- Vai me dizer que era só isso que você queria? – Jeffrey falou entre uma respiração e outra.

O sorriso de vitória de Jensen se transformou em um de pura malícia. Empurrou o restante da calça de Jeffrey para baixo, facilitando a retirada, levantou-se a atacou novamente a boca do mais velho.

Jeffrey ajudava-o a se livrar da jaqueta que usava, enquanto andavam pela sala. Virou Jensen para ajudar a passar as mangas da jaqueta pelos braços. Abraçou-o por trás e beijou sua nuca, arrancando gemidos do loiro, que até poucos instantes eram escassos. Sentiu o quadril do loiro indo de encontro ao seu membro. Abriu a calça jeans, afinal, sentir o tecido áspero em sua ereção não era nada agradável. Abaixou a calça, sentindo-se muito mais confortável com a sensação da cueca roçando sem seu membro, uma vez que Jensen fazia questão da proximidade.

Jensen sentiu seu rosto sendo puxado para lateral e Jeffrey beijando novamente a sua boca. Estava incomodado, pois sua ereção doía tamanha a sua excitação e até agora estava sendo negligenciada. Jeffrey o empurrou para um sofá, fazendo-o ajoelhar na beirada e apoiar as mãos no encosto do mesmo. Livrou-se por conta própria de sua boxer, não aguentando mais a pressão que ela exercia sobre o seu membro.

Apoiando-se apenas com uma das mãos no sofá, Jensen puxou a mão de Jeffrey e colocou dois dos dedos do outro em sua boca. Chupou e lambeu-os com pressa. Não aguentava mais aquela tortura e precisava de Jeffrey dentro de si o mais rápido possível.

Jeffrey entendeu o recado sem precisar de palavras. Retirou os dedos da boca do loiro e acariciou levemente sua entrada, vendo o aluno arquear ainda mais as costas. Mordeu os lábios para conter-se. Sabia que por mais que estivesse naquela posição de ativo, quem estava o controlando era Jensen, com cada atitude que o fazia se perder de suas responsabilidades e se entregar ao prazer do momento.

Introduziu o primeiro dedo e se deliciou com os gemidos do loiro. Não perdeu muito tempo para introduzir o outro e ver o corpo de Jensen se contorcer. Se pudesse, passaria algum tempo ali torturando o outro, mas não estava em condições agora, já que sua ereção latejava e estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber se Jensen era tão gostoso na outra extremidade também.

Jensen gemeu em protesto e ao mesmo tempo ansioso pelo que viria a seguir.

- Por favor, Sr. Morgan... – Jensen pediu.

Seu nome nunca havia sido dito de forma tão deliciosa, sendo assim, Jeffrey não poderia deixar passar um pedido desses. Penetrou Jensen com cuidado, apesar de sua vontade de fodê-lo com todas as forças, não só pelo tormento que ele já o havia feito passar, mas também por deixá-lo tão excitado.

Jensen gemia alto, sentindo Jeffrey preenchê-lo. Gostou de sentir o cuidado do mais velho entrando devagar, mas precisava de mais movimento. Mostrou ao diretor o que queria movendo seu corpo de encontro ao do outro em movimentos vigorosos.

- Devagar... – Jeffrey abraçou-o, colando o corpo em suas costas e mordendo seu ombro.

O loiro gemeu frustrado, tentando acelerar o movimento, mas sendo impedido pelo braço de Jeffrey que o circulava pela cintura, mantendo-o no lugar. O movimento lento estava levando Jensen à loucura. Tinha vontade de empurrar Jeffrey de volta a sua cadeira e cavalgá-lo até esvair suas forças.

- Mais, Sr... Sr. Morgan... – Jensen pediu, soando quase desesperado.

Jeffrey riu com o pedido. Esses adolescentes eram mesmo impulsivos e imediatistas. Afastou o seu corpo do corpo de Jensen e segurou firme na cintura do mais novo. Acelerava e reduzia os movimentos, ouvindo Jensen repetir a mesma palavra inúmeras vezes, entre outras desconexas.

- Mais... Mais... Mais, Sr. Morgan. – Jensen suplicava.

Finalmente atendendo as suas necessidades e as do menor, Jeffrey acelerou os movimentos. Afastou a mão de Jensen, que cuidava de sua própria ereção e iniciou movimentos na mesma velocidade das penetrações.

Jensen não resistiu e gozou na mão de Jeffrey, respingando sêmen no sofá a sua frente.

Ao sentir o corpo de Jensen se contrair fortemente seguido de espasmos, Jeffrey também não se conteve. Viu a sala perder o foco e o sentiu o máximo de seu prazer, preenchendo Jensen com seu líquido. Apoiou-se também no encosto do sofá, tentando manter as pernas firmes, o que não estava sendo nada fácil.

Após sentir-se mais equilibrado, Jeffrey saiu de dentro de Jensen, deixando-se cair sentado no sofá ao lado do aluno. Com sua sanidade voltando para condená-lo.

- Isso foi loucura, Jensen. Não deveria ter acontecido. – Jeffrey falou, encostado no sofá, com a cabeça caída para trás e encarando o teto.

Jensen moveu-se, sentindo o peso de sua cabeça que estava apoiada em um de seus braços. Sorriu ao ouvir o que Jeffrey dissera. Poderia ter ficado ofendido, mas ele sabia que realmente não deveria ter acontecido - do ponto de vista de Jeffrey, é claro. Sentou-se sobre o colo da Jeffrey novamente, imitando a posição que havia iniciado aquilo tudo. Puxou seu rosto e beijou-o.

- Ninguém vai saber o que aconteceu aqui, Sr. Morgan.

Se Jensen dissesse o seu nome daquela forma mais uma vez, não responderia por seus atos.

- Agora que conseguiu o que queria, me diga como você conseguiu colocar aquelas cenas no painel. – Jeffrey pediu com a voz sonolenta.

Jensen riu. Não conseguiria resistir a um pedido daqueles após o melhor sexo de toda a sua vida.

- Não foi fácil. Eu tive que descobrir como funcionava o painel e ver como as imagens eram mandadas para lá. Entrei na sala de controle e descobri qual era o fio, mas precisava de uma segunda entrada. Levei o cabo até uma loja de eletrônicos e consegui comprar outro adaptado com duas entradas. Coloquei o cabo e liguei uma extremidade no aparelho da escola e outra em um aparelho de DVD. No intervalo do jogo, bastou desconectar o aparelho da escola e rodar um DVD no outro aparelho escondido sob as arquibancadas.

O diretor ouviu atentamente a todo o plano de Jensen. Se Jensen concentrasse toda essa criatividade em uma coisa positiva, talvez fosse um dos seus melhores alunos. Suspirou, jogando novamente a cabeça para trás.

- E agora, me diga o que eu faço com você. – Jeffrey disse, voltando a encarar o loiro.

- Hum... Eu posso ter milhares de ideias. – Jensen respondeu num tom manhoso.

- Estou falando sério, Jensen. – Jeffrey levantou a voz, segurando as mãos de Jensen que deslizavam pelo seu peito. – Você não tem ideia do problema que me causou, não é? Terei que prestar contas para centenas de pais e outras autoridades. Eles vão me cobrar para que o culpado seja punido.

- Você sabe que fui eu, mas não pode provar. – Jensen concluiu.

Jeffrey empurrou o loiro para o lado, levantando-se e indo buscar suas roupas. Vestiu-se rapidamente, ajeitando as roupas e tentando parecer o mais apresentável possível.

- Jensen... – Jeffrey suspirou. – É melhor você voltar para a sua aula. Eu tenho muitas coisas para resolver.

Jensen também ajeitou as roupas. Pensando bem, talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter ido tão longe com a brincadeira. Mas tinha sido tão divertido ver toda a multidão gritando ao ver o filme. Riu sozinho com a lembrança. Eles tinham sorte, pois sua vontade era exibir um filme muito mais pesado. Jeffrey olhou para ele se perguntando qual era a graça.

- Tudo bem, já estou saindo. – Jensen falou parando de rir, com as mãos para o alto. – Até mais, Sr. Morgan.

O loiro saiu da sala, deixando Jeffrey com seus problemas. Quer dizer, Jeffrey tinha problemas antes, mas agora ele tinha uma verdadeira confusão. E ele estava mergulhado nela até o pescoço.

* * *

Bem melhor assim!

Obrigada, Anarco! Você é um amor! Já respondi por e-mail, mas registro aqui também que suas observações foram muito bem recebidas.

Eu tenho as melhores betas do mundo! *o*

* * *

Obrigado ao pessoal que deixou review anônima. Isso demonstra que não é preciso ter conta no ff . net para mostrar o quanto vocês gostam do capítulo. (Me peguei escrevendo "demonstrar" duas vezes na mesma oração. Pode isso, Anarco? Pode, Carol? [Isso que elas não veem quando eu estou escrevendo. Releio algumas partes, mas alguns passam batido] hAwuhAuwhaUAHwhu)

* * *

Peço desculpas pelo atraso na atualização, mas esta semana eu consegui atualizar duas fics e escrever uma nova. Algumas vezes, eu tenho o capítulo inteiro na cabeça, mas não coloco no papel. Outras vezes, acontece como esse: acordo em um belo dia e escrevo um capítulo inteiro, com quase 4000 palavras. Hehe!

Chega de comentários! Até o próximo capítulo. =****


	21. Chapter 21

**Sinônimo de problema  
**

_Por TaXXTi_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens descritos não existem. Apenas usei seus corpinhos bonitos para entretenimento

**Sinopse:** Os ares mudam, mas as pessoas não mudam nunca... Jensen era a prova viva disso e com certeza era sinônimo de problema por onde passasse. AU Jensen/?

**Shipper:** Vários!

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto! Depois não digam que eu não avisei...

**Beta: **Anarco Girl

* * *

- Você me preocupa.

Jensen ouviu a voz conhecida atrás de si. Virou-se para responder.

- Pensei que você não estivesse falando comigo... – O tom de Jensen era provocativo.

Misha bufou.

– O que posso fazer se eu sou um idiota e ainda me incomodo com a sua irresponsabilidade? Você não tem limites, Jensen. Tenho medo de saber qual o limite da sua criatividade e capacidade. – Apesar da voz serena, era visível a preocupação nas feições do moreno.

- Por que está dizendo isso agora, Collins?

- Simplesmente porque eu conheço o vídeo de sábado e sei que foi você. – o moreno não se deixou levar pela provocação de Jensen chamando-o pelo sobrenome. - Apesar de te conhecer tão bem, ainda me surpreendo com a sua capacidade de arrumar encrenca. E agora eu vejo você voltando sorridente da sala do diretor e não sei o que pensar. – Misha baixava o tom de voz, uma vez que o professor começava a encará-los.

- Fica calmo, Misha. Se você conhece aquele vídeo, então sabe que eu selecionei um trecho muito suave. E não poderia ter terminado melhor. - O sorriso de Jensen era tão escancarado e malicioso que Misha não podia chegar a uma conclusão errada. Ele tinha conquistado o que queria.

- Eu tenho medo de você. Você ultrapassa qualquer limite razoável e não pensa nas conseqüências. Você poderia ter sido expulso! – Misha enfatizou a última parte, chamando mais atenção do que pretendia.

- Sr. Collins e Sr. Ackles, façam uma gentileza e terminem essa conversa fora da minha sala. – O professor falava já com a porta aberta.

- Nós já... – Jensen tentou emendar, mas foi interrompido.

- Agora! – O professor foi categórico.

Jensen e Misha saíram sob os olhos dos outros alunos. O loiro não se importava muito, mas Misha não estava acostumado a ser expulso da sala e saiu com passadas firmes e contrariadas.

- Droga! E eu ainda sou expulso da aula por sua causa! – o moreno reclamou estando do lado de fora.

- Que drama, Mi! Não foi nada e aquela aula estava uma merda.

- Que porra, Jensen! Quando é que você vai entender? – Misha irritou-se, demonstrou andando para o final do corredor. – A aula podia estar uma merda, mas é nossa responsabilidade assistir as aulas. Responsabilidade!

- Ah... Vai se foder, Misha! Você não é meu pai para me falar de responsabilidade! – Jensen elevou o tom de voz após passarem por uma porta, saindo de perto das salas de aula.

- E mesmo se fosse, não ia adiantar! Não é mesmo? Quer saber, foda-se você! – Misha vociferou.

- Volta para o seu novo namoradinho e me deixa em paz! Fodam-se os dois, enquanto eu fodo com quem eu quiser e faço o que eu quiser! – Jensen rebateu no mesmo tom, tomando a frente nas passadas.

- Faça o que quiser! Eu nem sei por que entrei nessa merda de discussão. Só queria lhe avisar que estou voltando para a casa da minha mãe. – Misha falou resignado, parando de andar.

- O quê? Como assim voltar para a casa da sua mãe? – Jensen parou e voltou-se para o amigo. A informação tinha lhe atingido como uma bomba e até mesmo deixou sua irritação de lado.

- É isso mesmo. Estive conversando com ela e vou para casa.

- Calma aí, Misha! Sua casa é aqui, seu lugar é comigo. Você não pode fazer isso. – Jensen abrandou a voz, chegando até a parecer carinhoso.

- É exatamente esse o ponto, Jen. Minha vida não gira ao redor do seu umbigo, mas parece que você nunca vai enxergar isso. – Vendo que não houve reação de Jensen, Misha prosseguiu - Há um segundo você estava mandando eu me foder e agora está me falando para não fazer isso com você? Eu não sei até onde posso me afundar nas suas irresponsabilidades.

- Me desculpe, Misha. – Jensen abaixou a cabeça, não sabendo mais o que dizer.

- Já ouvi isso muitas vezes. Preciso de espaço. Mesmo esses dias que não conversávamos, eu me sentia sufocado por você. Mas você nunca vai entender isso. Faça o que quiser, Jen. Foda com quem quiser! Só pare de me tratar como propriedade, não me deixando viver enquanto você vive! – Misha empurrou Jensen com a ponta do indicador ao dizer as últimas palavras e deu-lhe as costas.

- Hey, "drama queen"! Desde quando você tem essa frescura toda? – Se não funcionava o pedido de desculpas, Jensen tentava a provocação.

Misha virou-se com mais raiva. Ia xingar Jensen, mas parou com a boca aberta, sem pronunciar o que pretendia. Fechou a boca, observando a figura atrás do loiro.

- Algum problema, meninos? – A voz grossa do diretor se fez ouvir e Jensen virou para encará-lo. – Vocês deviam estar na aula.

- Desculpe Sr. Morgan, mas vamos ter que esperar até a próxima aula. – Misha respondeu encabulado por terem sido pegos fora da sala.

- Então acho melhor vocês esperarem na sala da coordenação e não fazendo barulho nos corredores.

Os dois se olharam, trocando farpas entre sussurros e seguindo o caminho ordenado pelo diretor. Poucos passos adiante, Jeffrey ainda chamou Jensen.

- Antes que eu me esqueça. – Retirou um papel de dentro do bolso interno de seu terno. – Você está suspenso. Dois dias.

- Mas você não tem provas de... – Jensen foi interrompido antes de completar sua argumentação.

- Está recebendo uma punição leve. Eu sou o diretor e estou lhe suspendendo, com provas ou sem provas. Ninguém irá me questionar. Agora vá para a sala da coordenação.

Misha que segurava o riso mais adiante, recebeu uma cotovelada de Jensen quando se encontraram.

Passaram o tempo do restante da aula aguardando na sala da coordenadora, como fora imposto pelo diretor. Assim que Jeffrey atravessou a sala, Jensen praticamente o comeu com os olhos. O diretor pigarreou mediante a atitude do garoto e se trancou na sala. Misha não sabia se mantinha o semblante sério, recriminando Jensen pelo ato, ou se ria da situação.

O sinal tocou para o encerramento a aula e Jensen foi o primeiro a se levantar, indo até a porta. Parou com a porta aberta, esperando o moreno.

- Não vou agora. Tenho que conversar com o diretor. – Misha falou impassível.

- Falar o quê com o diretor? – Uma ponta de ciúmes poderia ser sentida na voz de Jensen.

- Não é da sua conta.

Jensen ia abrir a boca quando viu o diretor sair de sua sala.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Querem ficar mais uma aula por aqui?

- Na verdade, Sr. Morgan, eu gostaria de falar com o Senhor – Misha interveio antes que Jensen dissesse alguma besteira.

- Tudo bem. Você pode ir para a sua aula, Sr. Ackles.

- Sim, Sr. Morgan! – Jensen falou em tom de deboche e deixou a sala, batendo a porta atrás de si.

O diretor balançou a cabeça em negativa, enquanto abria a porta e estendia o braço para que Misha entrasse. O aluno levantou-se de onde estava e entrou um pouco nervoso na sala, observando a decoração para tentar relaxar. Só foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz grave do diretor:

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Misha?

- Sr. Morgan... – Hesitou por um momento. – Bom... O feriado está próximo e eu irei para a casa dos meus pais. Estou passando por alguns problemas e eu gostaria de prolongar um pouco mais a minha estada. Sei que não é comum um pedido desses, mas não podia desaparecer da escola sem avisá-lo.

- Quanto tempo pretende ficar por lá? – O diretor perguntou com a mesma calma.

- Não sei... Talvez duas semanas.

- Realmente isso não é comum, Misha. – O diretor parou para pensar. – Serão muitas faltas e, além disso, você perderá muito conteúdo, que é o mais importante. Por mais que esteja com problemas, talvez nós pudéssemos te ajudar de alguma forma, evitando que você perdesse tantos dias de aula. O que acha?

O aluno nada respondeu. Misha apenas encarava um pedacinho do chão a sua frente um pouco desapontado.

- Não sei se me permite perguntar, mas pelo que eu sei, você e o Jensen são muito amigos e estavam discutindo no corredor. Ele tem algo a ver com isso?

Misha encarou o diretor levantando uma sobrancelha. Será que estava tão óbvio assim, ou Jeffrey era apenas um bom observador?

- Não. – Misha respondeu automaticamente. – Eu e o Jensen nos desentendemos de vez em quando mesmo. – Mentiu. - Não há problema algum. Acho que não sei explicar, se é que me entende.

Jeffrey o olhava como se não acreditasse muito. Nem Misha acreditaria em si mesmo, se fosse pensar bem.

- Vejamos, Misha... – Jeffrey ponderou. – Eu não posso lhe impedir de passar alguns dias fora, mas também não posso fazer nada quanto as suas faltas. Não sei quantas faltas você já possui. Deve se lembrar de que número de faltas podem lhe reprovar.

- Eu não tenho faltas desde que comecei aqui, Sr. Morgan, e também não pretendo faltar assim novamente.

- Eu entendo. Mas ainda sim, temos o problema das matérias do período. Não haverá provas nos próximos dias, mas você ficará muito atrasado.

- Se eu puder dar uma sugestão. – Misha fez uma pausa e prosseguiu após receber um aceno positivo de Jeffrey. – Posso conversar com os professores e pedir que me passem alguns trabalhos ou pesquisas sobre as matérias do período. Minhas notas estão boas e acho que posso estudar o conteúdo desses dias por conta própria. Depois, quando retornar, posso pegar as anotações dos meus colegas e estudar mais um pouco.

Jeffrey recostou-se na cadeira, levando a mão ao queixo para pensar. Pelo que havia notado, Misha era realmente um bom aluno e parecia estar sendo sincero quanto à necessidade de ficar alguns dias fora. Talvez fosse melhor ele perder alguns dias, do que arriscar a piorar a sua situação, seja lá qual fosse.

- Tudo bem, Misha. Pode conversar com os professores e dizer que eu estou ciente do caso. Se for necessário, diga para virem falar comigo.

- Obrigada, Senhor

- Não tem de que. Resolva o que tem que resolver e volte o mais rápido possível.

Misha apenas sorriu, levantando-se da cadeira e dirigindo-se até a porta. Antes de sair, acrescentou:

- Hey, Sr. Morgan! Cuide bem do Jensen enquanto eu estiver fora. – Deu uma piscadela e saiu da sala rindo. Não poderia perder a piada, mesmo arriscando-se, e muito.

Jeffrey engoliu seco. Ferrado com todas as letras: esta era a sua situação. Estava se questionando se Jensen havia espalhado o que havia acontecido naquela sala, ou se Misha estava apenas falando aquilo como amigo. Não! Definitivamente, o tom do aluno era de quem sabia alguma coisa. Estava fodido e sem ter com quem contar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Documentos para ler e um relatório por fazer. Jeffrey tentava se concentrar, mas as horas passavam e o trabalho não evoluía. O silêncio do escritório em sua casa costumava ser o melhor lugar para trabalhar, sem interrupções e funcionários para lhe incomodar e mesmo assim, não conseguia manter o foco. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia relido aquele documento, sem conseguir gravar uma só palavra.

- Aposto que não é nesta folha de papel que estão os seus pensamentos...

Jeffrey colocou a folha sobre a mesa, sorrindo para a esposa. Nem sequer havia ouvido quando Hilarie entrou na sala. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava da uma hora. Sorriu com a aproximação dela.

Hilarie deu a volta da mesa, entregando uma taça de vinho que estava em suas mãos para o marido. Passou as mãos no cabelo dele, observando sua feição séria.

- Realmente... – Confirmou o que não dava para esconder. Sentiu o aroma do vinho e bebeu um gole. – Tenho que terminar esse relatório.

- Você trabalha demais. Deveria tentar desligar um pouco.

Jeffrey virou a cadeira, puxando a esposa para sentar em seu colo, apreciando a carícia em seus cabelos que continuava.

- Olha quem está falando. – O marido disse em tom de deboche.

- Você me fez lembrar que vou viajar esta semana e devo ficar alguns dias fora.

Jeffrey suspirou. Depois era ele que trabalhava demais. Sabia que aqueles "alguns dias" costumavam se transformar em muitos dias, quando Hilarie decidia emendar um trabalho em outro e em outro.

- É um evento importante, Jeff. – Ela completou, ao ver a cara de desagrado do marido.

- Eu sei disso, Hilarie, mas você poderia ficar um pouco mais em casa.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Jeffrey. Mas eu preciso estar presente, acompanhar os detalhes para que tudo saia perfeito. Robert gosta de ver as coisas impecáveis.

O diretor se remexeu na cadeira e levou as mãos ao cabelo, demonstrando o quanto aquele assunto o incomodava. Para falar a verdade, aquele nome o incomodava mais. Sabia bem que Hilarie tinha um papel importante como relações exteriores da empresa. Era um cargo importante e tinha plena confiança de seu chefe. Isso era o que mais lhe incomodava: o chefe. Não havia um dia em que não houvesse ao menos uma ligação ou e-mail importante. Jeffrey não conseguia evitar sentir ciúmes e raiva de vez em quando.

As discussões sobre o assunto já haviam sido inúmeras e talvez nunca acabariam, portanto, Jeffrey preferiu não dizer nada. Quem era ele para ter ciúmes da esposa quando ele mesmo tinha se rendido a um momento de prazer, ou uma insanidade de momento. Cortou esse tipo de pensamento, antes que pudesse pensar que Hilarie já pudesse ter feito o mesmo.

Nem mesmo podia dizer se havia sido uma insanidade de momento, quando não conseguia tirar aquele aluno problemático de seus pensamentos, atrapalhando seu trabalho e correndo o risco de fazer um tremendo estrago em sua vida.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem. Não vou mais falar sobre isso. Eu preciso terminar esse relatório para uma reunião com o comitê da escola pela manhã e você precisa acordar cedo. Obrigado pelo vinho. – Jeffrey deu um beijo rápido da esposa, fazendo com que ela se levantasse.

Hilarie pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas se conteve. Há alguns dias Jeffrey estava diferente. O fato de não levar uma discussão adiante a surpreendeu mais ainda, não que quisesse discutir, mas era estranho. Nem mesmo os cuidados especiais que ela preparava pareciam surtir efeito. Mas pelo muito que conhecia, era melhor deixa-lo quieto. Talvez uma hora ele resolvesse se abrir. Acenou para o marido da porta a foi para o quarto.

Jeffrey esfregou o rosto, tentando focar naquilo que precisava ser feito. A noite seria longa e a semana muito mais.

* * *

**Nota ****da ****Anarco (minha beta dodói): **Se cuida, Jen! Diz o ditado popular que quem muito quer, tudo perde. Acho que finalmente o Misha entendeu que viver ao lado desse loiro maluco não é bom pra ele...

Parabéns pelo capítulo excelente, TaXXTi!


	22. Chapter 22

**Sinônimo de problema  
**

_Por TaXXTi_

* * *

_Para começar, gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a uma pessoa muito amada e especial: Emptyspaces11 _

* * *

Quase uma semana já havia se passado desde a repentina viagem de Misha. Em todos aqueles anos de amizade, não se lembrava de terem passado tanto tempo afastados. Não era bem a distância o maior problema, era a completa ausência. Misha não atendia o celular e sempre que ligava na casa da mãe dele, ela dizia que o moreno tinha saído. O amigo estava efetivamente ignorando-o.

Jensen riu de si mesmo quando percebeu que estava parecendo um namorado abandonado. Tinha passado pela fase da raiva logo no primeiro dia, quando se deu conta que Misha tinha realmente viajado sem ao menos se despedir. Não era de se espantar, não depois da briga que tiveram, mas ele esperava que o amigo fosse dar o braço a torcer e dar um tchauzinho. Depois passou pela indiferença, fingindo que não ligava para o ocorrido. Com mais dois dias, começou a ficar melancólico pela falta de notícias, foi quando venceu o orgulho e utilizou o telefone. Nada efetivo, então voltou a sentir raiva.

Durante as aulas, conversava um pouco com algumas meninas, mas quando elas perguntavam sobre Misha, o loiro desconversava ou respondia com uma bela patada, dependendo de seu humor. Chegou a almoçar com algumas delas, fingindo que ignorava seus olhares que praticamente o devoravam com os olhos. Nenhuma despertava seu interesse.

Contudo, a semana não havia sido nada monótona. Precisava descarregar toda essa energia de frustração em alguma coisa, ou no caso, para chamar a atenção de alguém, tomando cuidado para não ser advertido severamente mais uma vez, ou seu pai poderia tomar alguma atitude, o que não estava em seus planos atualmente - apesar de duvidar muito que isso pudesse acontecer. Sua criatividade já estava quase se esgotando e o diretor já estava ficando com sua barba de três dias ainda mais branca.

O melhor ficaria para o final da semana, sexta-feira era um dia perfeito para um encerrar de maneira espetacular. Aproveitaria a desculpa de um trabalho da aula de artes para uma bela intervenção social. Vários cartazes estavam espalhados pelo pátio, com dizeres, protestos e mensagens, mas ninguém havia feito algo mais chamativo.

Mas por hora, precisava falar com alguém. Era sua última tentativa de saber algo sobre Misha. Quando ele voltasse, o faria pagar por toda essa frescura.

- Hey, Jared. – Jensen chamou enquanto se aproximava.

O moreno levantou o olhar reconhecendo a voz. Genevieve que estava ao lado do amigo, logo fechou a cara.

- Te vejo mais tarde, Jay. – A morena se despediu, antes que Jensen chegasse até eles, deixando Jared sozinho.

- Olá, Jensen – Jared respondeu desanimado.

- Tem falado com seu namoradinho? – Sem rodeios, Jensen foi direto ao assunto.

- Achei que ele fosse muito mais seu amigo do que é meu namoradinho, então você deveria saber dele muito mais do que eu.

Jared viu o maxilar do loiro se contraindo e logo em seguida, o rosto foi tomado com um sorriso.

- Muito bom, Jay. Mas não, eu não sei nada do Misha, caso contrário não me daria ao trabalho de te perguntar.

- Que ótimo, Jensen! E não, eu não falei com ele durante esses dias. Mesmo se tivesse falado, não tenho motivo nenhum para te dizer alguma coisa.

Jensen riu mais uma vez. – Tirou a coragem do armário hoje, Jared? Tudo bem, não precisa se exaltar. Eu só queria saber notícias, mas pelo jeito ele está te ignorando também. Enfim... Tenho um trabalho de artes para entregar, nos vemos por aí.

Jared não sabia se xingava ou dava um soco naquele loiro cretino. Bufou, engolindo sua raiva. O moreno de olhos azuis fazia muito bem em deixar toda aquela confusão de lado. Maldito dia que foi se deixar envolver! Era como se Misha tivesse gosto de Halloween: Um doce de pessoa, mas vinha com aquele pacote de gostosuras ou travessuras. Desistiu de pensar e foi procurar Genevieve, que era o melhor que fazia.

Deixando Jared para trás, Jensen foi cuidar de expor seu trabalho da aula de artes. Ficou sabendo de um garoto de outra sala que pintava muito bem, não pensando duas vezes antes de lhe pedir ajuda. Em poucos segundos de conversa, percebeu que não precisaria de muito para conseguir a ajuda do artista. Agora, caminhava com a obra sob os braços, depois de uma rápida passagem em seu armário para pegá-la. Andava pelo pátio procurando o lugar ideal para colocar, em meio as paredes forradas. Encontrou um espaço, entre cartazes de paz e amor. Desenrolou o papel, que tinha quase a sua altura. Alisou a folha, esticando-a sobre o chão, para que ela perdesse as marcas que o formato anterior lhe deram. Virou-a com cuidado, para não sujar e começou a aplicar pequenos pedaços de fita em todo o verso. Levantou, colando a figura na parede, passando a mão por toda a extensão e sorrindo. Perfeito.

Afastou-se para poder observar a imagem. A figura era de um homem, usando uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta branca, ambos manchados de tinta por toda extensão. Uma das mãos segurava uma haste plástica, que terminava entre os lábios, não permitindo ver a outra extremidade. Logo abaixo, uma mão, que não pertencia ao personagem principal da ilustração, segurava tiras de tecido que saiam do interior da calça de moletom, fazendo-a ficar repuxada e mostrando a parte inferior do abdome, como também o início da cueca logo abaixo. O movimento da mão do segundo integrante era bloqueado pela outra mão do homem da ilustração. Próxima à haste plástica, ainda era possível ver uma barba, levemente grisalha, entretanto, o desenho terminava na linha do nariz.

Tinha que admitir que seu "amigo" artista tinha muito talento. A obra só ficou completa com os dizeres, que ele mesmo incluiu: Nem tudo é o que parece... Algumas vezes pode ser ainda melhor.

Observando aquilo e rindo, Jensen tentava imaginar a cara de Jeffrey quando visse aquilo. Provavelmente ficaria vermelho de vergonha. Só não esperava que fosse conhecer a reação do diretor tão cedo. Sentiu como se estivesse sendo observado e seu sorriso morreu, receando ser quem pensava. Temeu virar o corpo para comprovar também. E rezou para que fosse apenas aquele temor, de ser pego quando estava fazendo alguma coisa errada. Continuou ali parado, tenso, esperando para ver.

- Ok, eu sei que você está aí. – Jensen falou derrotado.

- Que bom. Você poderia saber também que eu quero você e a sua pintura na minha sala. Já estou esperando. – Jeffrey falou com a voz séria, sem esperar que o aluno se voltasse para ele. Ficar de olho naquele loiro tinha sido uma excelente ideia. O que ele estava pensando para colocar uma imagem como aquela no pátio? Se fazendo ouvir, Jeffrey afastou-se.

Suspirando, Jensen começou a retirar a figura com cuidado. Tanto planejamento e nem pôde ver a repercussão que sua figura causaria. Provavelmente, ficaria sem nota, pois a professora iria avaliar em alguns minutos, sendo que ele estaria preso na sala de Jeffrey. No fim, sorriu, quando leu sua própria mensagem antes de terminar de enrolar o desenho.

Atravessou a sala da secretária, que o olhou como se não se surpreendesse que aluno estivesse ali mais uma vez, fato que já era quase uma rotina.

Andando pela sua sala de um lado para o outro, Jeffrey passava a mão pela barba, pensando no quanto aquela situação estava insustentável. Todas as suas estratégias até agora haviam falhado. Tanto a perder e tudo por conta de um fedelho mimado e sem limites. Um raio atravessou a sua mente anunciando a tempestade que entrava na sala. Parou de andar e apoiou-se com os braços cruzados na mesa, esperando que Jensen se sentasse e colocasse o cartaz ao lado da cadeira.

Jensen ia começar a falar quando Jeffrey interrompeu:

- Poupe-se do esforço. Acho que não preciso de mais explicações sendo que o que eu vi já foi o suficiente. O que você pretendia fazer?

- Eu? - Jensen perguntou em tom irônico. - Só estava fazendo o meu trabalho de artes.

Jeffrey riu, indignado em saber o quanto Jensen poderia ser cínico.

- Já chega, Jensen. Eu não posso mais sustentar essa condição. Vou conversar com o seu pai e pedir que ele providencie sua transferência para outra escola.

- Você não pode fazer isso. – Jensen protestou.

- Tanto posso como vou.

- Vai? E o que vai dizer para ele? Vai dizer o motivo pelo qual está querendo que eu saia da sua escola? – Havia um tom de insinuação explicito na voz de Jensen.

- Tudo o que você já fez nessa escola já é mais do que suficiente para eu te expulsar, Jensen, no entanto, não vou fazer isso. Em consideração a amizade que tenho com o seu pai, vou dizer que não posso lhe ajudar e pedir educadamente que te transfira. Não é possível ajudar alguém que não quer ser ajudado.

- Quem te disse que eu preciso de ajuda? – A irritação começou a tomar conta de Jensen. – Tudo bem! Pode falar com ele, mas o que você acha se depois eu for chorar no colo dele e falar sobre o que aconteceu nessa sala?

Jeffrey crispou o cenho. Jensen estava lhe ameaçando?

- Você só pode estar blefando. Não faria isso. – Jeffrey não queria acreditar no que ouvia, ou nas conclusões que chegava.

- Por que não? O que eu tenho a perder? Se você falar com o meu pai e ele me transferir, eu já terei perdido mesmo.

Jeffrey passou as mãos no cabelo e desencostou, dando a volta na mesa, transtornado. Jensen tinha completa razão. O único que tinha algo a perder ali era ele.

- Dá o fora da minha sala, Jensen.

- O que foi agora, senhor? Vai ser bem legal contar o quanto nos divertimos naquele sofá da sua sala.

- Cala boca, Jensen! Saia agora da minha sala! – Jeffrey apontava furioso para a porta.

- Posso levar meu trabalho de artes? – Jensen ainda provocou, rindo em seguida. Vendo o olhar fuzilante de Jeffrey, parou de rir e saiu da sala, antes que fosse retirado à força.

O trabalho de artes ficou ao lado da cadeira e mesmo depois de Jensen ter deixado a sala, a raiva de Jeffrey não diminuiu. Alguns papéis em cima da mesa foram vítimas de sua ira, sendo lançados mesa a fora por empurrão. Ladeira a baixo, Jeffrey pensou, lembrando-se do seu primeiro erro ao beijar Jensen após o banho de tinta. Tinta, beijo, sexo, travessuras e novamente tinta. Uma obsessão.

Tinha muito que pensar, provavelmente teria muitas noites insones antes de resolver alguma coisa. Estava encurralado por alguém que tinha praticamente a metade de sua idade e nenhum de seus anos lhe preparou para enfrentar essa situação. Ao mesmo tempo, não havia ninguém para contar e lhe ajudar com tudo isso, afinal, ele havia entrado nessa enrascada sozinho e assim teria que sair. Carregar seu próprio fardo de responsabilidade. Avisou a coordenadora que ia sair e deixou a faculdade. No estado mental em que se encontrava, não estava em condições de resolver nem seus próprios problemas, quanto mais os problemas de uma escola. Outra coisa negligenciada em função daquele loiro. Trincou os dentes e respirou fundo. Deixar o final de semana passar era a única solução que encontrava no momento. As outras, resolveria depois.

Jensen deixou a sala do diretor aparentemente tranquilo, mas por dentro estava fervendo de raiva. Jeffrey aceitava a brincadeira e depois queria lhe tirar da jogada como se não tivesse nenhuma importância? Não! Não era assim que as coisas funcionavam com ele. Principalmente agora que ele estava se divertindo de verdade. O jogo todo era divertido: a sedução, o perigo, as pegadinhas e principalmente o sexo. Ainda tinha em mente o quanto fazer sexo com Jeffrey tinha sido bom. Além de tudo, ele fazia as regras e decidia quando o jogo terminava.

Não se atreveu a ficar na escola. Sabia que agora era um risco muito grande voltar a se encontrar com Jeffrey, nervosos como estavam. Não tinha nada a perder, como havia afirmado, mas também não queria terminar a brincadeira antes do tempo.

No caminho de casa, Jensen olhou mais uma vez para a tela do celular, como se esperasse uma ligação. Apertou os lábios, controlando a vontade de ligar mais uma vez. Não estava afim de ouvir o som da caixa-postal, que, com certeza, lhe deixaria ainda mais irritado. Colocou o celular de volta no bolso e continuou andando. Ficaria algumas horas na lanchonete, para não ser questionado por estar chegando em casa antes do horário e depois passaria algumas horas no quarto. Assim como Jeffrey, tinha que pensar em seus próximos passos, como em um jogo de xadrez, antecipando a jogada do adversário.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Um retiro espiritual. Era assim que Misha se sentia ficando longe de confusão e ao lado da sua mãe. Não era muito justo falar da confusão, sendo que muitas vezes ele era complacente com toda ela. Assoprou aqueles pensamentos para longe, junto com o sopro no pedaço de torta quente.

- Isso está maravilhoso, mãe!

Rebecca sorriu ao ver a expressão de felicidade do filho ao dar uma vigorosa garfada em outro pedaço de torta enquanto mastigava satisfeito. Secou as mãos no pano de prato, afastando-se da pia e indo sentar-se a mesa com o filho.

- Que bom que gostou. Estava quase esquecendo a receita, de tanto tempo que não a faço...

- Ah! Não faz tanto tempo assim que saí de casa, mãe! - Misha reclamou após entender a insinuação e ambos riram.

- Não faz tanto tempo, mas eu já estava morrendo de saudades. - Passou a mão nos cabelos do filho.

- Você é uma mãe muito coruja. Não suporta ver os filhos saindo no seu ninho. - Misha fez um gesto imitando o bater de asas.

- Por falar nisso, você não vai me dizer o que te trouxe de volta ao ninho?

Misha pousou o garfo ao lado da torta, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava sério.

- Não é nada, mãe. - Falou sem ânimo.

- Não é nada? Você sai de casa, diz que vai morar sozinho, perto do Jensen, depois volta, sem explicação, desliga o celular, não quer receber ligações de ninguém e ainda quer me fazer acreditar que não é nada?

- Está tudo bem, mãe. Eu só não quero falar sobre isso. - Misha perfurava a superfície da torta de leve, para não precisar encarar os olhos da mãe que sabia que o analisavam.

- Tudo bem. Se você não quer falar sobre isso, eu não vou insistir, mas tenho que saber até quando você vai ficar nessa reclusão. Se eu não me engano, o senhor deveria estar assistindo aula uma hora dessas, não deveria?

- Não tem problema, mãe. Eu acertei tudo com o Jeffrey antes de vir.

- Jeffrey?

- Sim. O senhor Morgan, diretor da escola. - Misha se corrigiu ao perceber que tinha mencionado o nome do diretor de maneira tão pessoal. Era a convivência com Jensen e sua falta de senso de hierarquia e autoridade. - Disse que faria trabalhos de reposição caso necessário e minhas notas estão em ordem. - Prosseguiu antes que Rebecca percebesse.

- Tudo bem então se ficar mais alguns dias, mas não vai ficar nessa moleza por muito tempo. Ou desiste de morar sozinho, volta para casa e para a sua escola, ou resolve os seus problemas e assume suas responsabilidades de vez. Se quiser conversar a respeito outra hora, estou à disposição. - Rebecca deu um sorriso acolhedor.

Misha correspondeu ao sorriso. Sua mãe conseguia ser dura e ao mesmo tempo amável. Além de tudo, ela tinha toda a razão. Rebecca havia insistido muito para que ele não saísse de casa, mas como já havia tomado uma decisão foi respeitado. Agora, voltando para a casa da mãe, ele teria que aceitar o que ela dissesse e assumir a responsabilidade de suas ações.

Não tinha pretensão de ficar, no entanto, também não estava com pressa de voltar. Os últimos dias haviam servido para pensar muito sobre tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida, mas ainda não sabia bem o que fazer. Dividir o que sentia com sua mãe também não era uma boa ideia, uma vez que ela nunca gostou de Jensen e seria quase impossível que entendesse o que sentia em relação àquela amizade. Amizade? Dificilmente Rebecca daria esse nome a relação deles, ou seja, não era uma boa ideia. Jensen não era um assunto para ser discutido com os pais. Freud talvez? Riu com o pensamento e voltou para seu pedaço de torta, mais alguns sopros, esfriando aos poucos, talvez as coisas ficassem melhores, assim como aquela torta ficava mais deliciosa a cada pedaço.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A manhã de sábado clareava sob um vento forte. Jeffrey observou o balançar frenético das folhas das árvores pela janela fechada enquanto tomava uma xícara de café quente. Ligou a televisão da sala e viu o anúncio de uma tempestade que se aproximava. Esticou-se no sofá, apoiando os pés na mesinha de centro e pensando o quanto seria bom ficar em casa, sob os cobertores enquanto a chuva caia lá fora. Lamentou apenas por não ter uma companhia, com Hilarie viajando, teria apenas a companhia da televisão, ou de um bom livro.

Pensou muito na esposa e no quão cafajeste estava sendo. Tinha ciúmes da esposa e seu trabalho, mas custava a acreditar que ela pudesse ser infiel, afinal, quem acreditaria completamente que estava sendo traído e continuaria um relacionamento? Meio sorriso se formou em seu rosto quando concluiu o assunto. Nenhum ciumento quer ter certeza de que está sendo traído, não ele, pelo menos.

O som da chuva batendo violentamente sobre o vidro da janela lhe despertou, fazendo-o perceber que havia deixado o café em sua xícara esfriar. Olhou novamente para uma para as árvores, dessa vez vendo as folhas serem açoitadas pela água. Suspirou, para então virar-se e ir até a cozinha, despejar o café na pia e completar novamente a xícara com o líquido fumegante. Cafeína não lhe faria bem, mas era o que tinha para o momento.

Enquanto enchia a xícara, ouviu a campainha tocar freneticamente. Suas sobrancelhas se curvaram, enquanto o som continuava. Quem poderia ser àquela hora, tocando sua campainha sob uma chuva torrencial? Deixou a xícara sobre a pia e foi atender a porta.

Jeffrey balançou a cabeça, de olhos fechados tentando acreditar na imagem surreal que via. Sabia que cafeína não lhe faria bem, mas não ao ponto de lhe fazer alucinar. Em frente a sua porta, completamente molhado, vestindo um moletom esportivo. Não, era real, parado a sua porta: Jensen.

* * *

**Nota da Anarco:** Que o Jenso é uma vadia deliciosa todos nós sabemos, mas esse menino tá fora de controle! Caramba, ele é uma catástrofe da natureza! Um perigo para todo cidadão respeitável!

Não sei se fico com pena do Jeff ou se acho que ele merece pagar pelos seus erros. Pq também fico torcendo desesperadamente pro Jen sofrer bastante!

E o Misha? Oh, GodCas! Esse menino precisa voltar e dar uma sacudida no "amigo". Acredito que ele é o único que pode mudar (pelo menos um pouco) essa vadia loira. Afinal, ele é o único ser vivo que se aproximou de Jensen a ponto de realmente envolver o safado, mesmo que sob a desculpa da amizade. Mas uma hora a ficha vai cair, sei que vai.

Espero o próximo capítulo em 6 meses. Kkkkkkkkkk

**Nota da Autora:** Que maldade dessa minha beta! Nem demorou tanto tempo assi... Ai* Ai* Parem de me bater! Tudo bem! Eu sei que demorou! Como não interessa o mimimi e as minhas desculpas, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Houveram várias reviews que eu não respondi. Peço desculpas, mas quando acabo de escrever um capítulo, fica quase impossível de digitar. Amei cada uma delas, mas como não respondi na hora, depois foram se acumulando e acontecendo outras coisas... Dessa vez, acho que conseguirei responder todas, pelo menos é o que eu pretendo.

Até o ano que vem! Aiiiiiiiiiiiii*! Tá bom! Até breve!

Beijoooos =*

Nota de 28/11/2013

Desculpa galera. Eu estava relendo o capítulo e encontrei dois erros de digitação, que eu tive que corrigir. Maaaaas ao invés de repostar o capítulo, eu apaguei e postei novamente. Entretanto, isso só aconteceu porque estou escrevendo o capítulo 23, então tive que fazer algumas consultas para amarrar as pontas. Em breve, capítulo 23!

Beijos =***


	23. Chapter 23

**Beta:** Anarco Girl

* * *

Esta capítulo é um presente para uma pessoa muito especial. Uma pessoa talentosa, amorosa e digna de muitos outros predicados. As fanfictions me presentearam com a possibilidade de conhecer essa pessoa tão especial, então nada mais justo do que presentear de volta com uma fanfic. O universo conspirou nessa data e eu fui assolada por uma inspiração relâmpago e zaz! Aí está! Capítulo 23 de Sinônimo de Problema, ou SDP para os íntimos.

Parabéns, Emptyspaces11, meu grande amor!

Muita saúde, felicidade e nos veremos muito em breve, quando eu te afofarei muito! Amo você!

Presente atrasado com muito carinho e amor.

* * *

**Sinônimo de Problema - Capítulo 23**

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui com uma chuva dessas, Jensen? - Jeffrey perguntou irritado, tentando se proteger inutilmente da chuva, que apesar da pequena varanda, avançava empurrada pelo vento, molhando por tudo.

- Eu saí para correr e não pensei que o tempo fosse ficar tão ruim. - Falou se encolhendo - A casa mais próxima de onde eu estava era a sua, então corri até aqui. - Sacudiu um pouco as roupas molhadas.

- Por favor, Jensen! O dia está horrível desde que amanheceu! Quanta merda você tem nessa cabeça?

- Será que você pode continuar o sermão quando eu estiver fora dessa chuva?

Só então Jeffrey percebeu que o loiro ainda estava parado na chuva, com os cabelos pingando e encolhendo-se um pouco de frio.

- Eu deveria fazer você voltar correndo para cara... - Resmungou enquanto abria a porta e dava passagem para o loiro. - Espere aqui! Eu vou pegar uma toalha para você se secar um pouco e não molhar a casa inteira, depois vemos o que dá para fazer com você.

Jensen tentava descolar as roupas molhadas do corpo, sem muito sucesso, pois elas tornavam a grudar assim que ele as soltava. Riu baixinho se lembrando das últimas palavras de Jeffrey. Tão autoritário e mal humorado daquele jeito logo pela manhã. Teve que disfarçar o riso quando viu Jeffrey voltando com a tolha nas mãos e cara de poucos amigos.

- Toma - Estendeu a toalha para o loiro tentando não encarar aqueles olhos travessos.

- Obrigado.

Era impressionante o efeito que eles tinham sobre si. Como se um olhar o fizesse incendiar, digno de histórias de magia negra, ou de romance de folhetins. Repudiou-se ainda mais quando chegou à conclusão de que se encaixava mais a segunda opção.

Jensen pegou a toalha felpuda com o cuidado de tocar os dedos do diretor no trajeto. Secou os cabelos com calma, notando o desconforto evidente de seu anfitrião. Era divertido observar tudo aquilo de perto.

- Você não pode ficar com essa roupa molhada. Vou tentar encontrar algo que te sirva. - Trincou os dentes de raiva quando percebeu que até mesmo avaliar o tamanho de Jensen para as roupas era uma tarefa torturante.

Jeffrey olhou pela janela e suspirou ao constatar que com aquela tempestade do lado de fora seria maluquice até mesmo tirar o carro da garagem para despachar o garoto. O universo conspirava contra ele, no mínimo.

O máximo que a tolha poderia fazer pela umidade no corpo de Jensen já tinha sido alcançado. Viu a caneca com café deixada sobre a mesinha e notou que ainda estava quente. Apertou-a entre as mãos sentido o calor brando lhe aquecer as palmas, com os ombros encolhidos. Deu um gole no café, fazendo careta ao sentir o amargo.

- Isso é café ou veneno? - Reclamou.

- Infelizmente é café - Retalhou o mais velho, rindo ao ver a cara de desagrado do outro. - Quando você virar gente, talvez entenda que o bom do café é o sabor do café e não do açúcar.

- Prefiro o açúcar. - Devolveu a caneca para Jeffrey.

- Aqui tem um moletom. Deve ser maior que você, mas dá para ajustar... Você também não vai a um baile de gala mesmo, então por hora deve servir. Tire essa roupa molhada que eu vou colocar na secadora, em pouco tempo ela deve estar seca.

- Tudo bem.

Jensen pegou a roupa seca e começou a tirar o agasalho esportivo.

- No banheiro! Pelo amor de Deus, Jensen!

- Tá! Não precisa ter um infarto por causa disso! Eu vou para o banheiro. - Jensen saiu apressado, não tanto pela urgência em si, mas porque não estava conseguindo conter a vontade de rir.

Sim, um infarto seria muito bem vindo, Jeffrey pensou. Mais uma vez olhou para o café frio na sua xícara, lamentando ter que despejar novamente. Jogou o café na pia e encheu a caneca pela segunda vez. Bebeu o líquido, já não tão fresco como esperava, mas suficiente para animá-lo um pouco.

- Pronto, Sr. Diretor. Não vou para o Oscar, mas realmente serviu. - Jensen falou levantando os braços um pouco para mostrar como ficou a roupa.

- Ótimo para quem é.

- Você é sempre mal humorado assim, ou é só comigo?

- É só com você. Quer outro café? - Perguntou recostando-se na pia.

- Não, obrigado. Sua dose de amargura já está sendo suficiente para mim. - Alfinetou de volta.

- Engraçadinho. Agora, me diz o que te deu para sair com um tempo desses? - Jeffrey mudou de assunto tentando se acalmar.

- Como eu disse, achei que o tempo não fosse ficar tão ruim.

- Sim, claro. Mesmo com todos os jornais avisando sobre essa tempestade há dias. Quer comer alguma coisa? - Tentou mudar o assunto novamente.

- A mulher do tempo sempre erra. Não, estou bem. Tomei café antes de sair de casa. Onde está sua esposa?

- Viajando com o chefe dela, a trabalho. - Enfatizou a última parte.

Jensen riu.

- Sim, porque se você não me dissesse que era a trabalho, eu provavelmente pensaria que ela estava viajando de lua de mel com o chefe dela. Você é ciumento, Jeff?

- Eu não sou ciumento! E não me chame de Jeff, nós não temos essa intimidade.

- Sabe o que minha mãe diz? Ela sempre diz que os ciumentos são assim porque tem coragem de fazer exatamente aquilo que eles temem. - Jensen começou a andar em direção ao mais velho.

- Que bobagem… - Jeffrey olhou para o outro lado, reagindo a aproximação do loiro, como se a geladeira fosse muito interessante.

- Realmente. Minha mãe não sabe o que diz. - Jensen levantou xícara das mãos do diretor, sem retirá-la, dando outro gole no café amargo. - Se você pensar bem, até que o amargo não é tão ruim.

- Ruim mesmo é você e esse cinismo na minha vida.

- Agora é você que está dizendo bobagens. - Deslizou os dedos a partir da xícara pelos braços do moreno.

- Por favor, Jensen. Não faça isso. - Jeffrey fechou os olhos sentindo aquele toque sobre sua pele. Eletricidade em forma de gente, pecado em forma de corpo, luxúria personificada.

- Você não parece muito decidido hoje. - Jensen continou se aproximando, até encostar o quadril no de Jeffrey, deixando apenas a xícara entre eles enquanto continuava a explorar o corpo do outro com os dedos.

- Estou cansado dessa brincadeira, para falar a verdade. - Falou sério, encarando aqueles citados olhos verdes.

- Cansado? Mas nós nem começamos! Você está ficando velho, Jeff.

Farto daquela petulância e tomado pelas reações de seu corpo, Jeffrey puxou Jensen para um beijo agressivo.

- Você quer brincar? Então vamos brincar como gente grande - o diretor respondeu, puxando Jensen através do cômodo, esbarrando nos móveis enquanto arrancava aquele moletom largo do corpo do mais novo.

A história parecia se repetir em looping. Provocação, provocação, tensão, insanidade, sexo e reflexão, mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez Jeffrey estava consciente de seus atos, sob controle de suas reações e de tudo que estava fazendo.

As roupas ficaram pelo caminho, em um longo rastro até o quarto.

Jeffrey empurrou Jensen sobre a cama. - Fique aí! - Jeffrey ordenou.

Ofegante, Jensen obedeceu, observando Jeffrey procurar algo no armário.

- Achei!

O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas ouvindo o tilintar metálico.

- Quem diria, Sr. Diretor! Cheio dos fetiches! - O aluno debochou ao ver as algemas metálicas nas mãos do outro.

- Coisas da Hilarie. Agora cala essa boca.

- Sim, senhor.

Teve que engolir o riso após se sufocado por mais um beijo avassalador. Jensen sentiu um arrepio subindo pela espinha causado pelo jeito autoritário de Jeffrey, especialmente hoje que o outro lhe revelava o par de algemas.

Jeffrey puxou Jensen até o topo da cama, atando prontamente as mãos do loiro ao móvel, sem deixá-lo protestar, jogando a chave sobre o criado, na lateral da cama. Esfregou-se no mais novo, demonstrando o quanto estava excitado com tudo aquilo. O loiro ainda puxou levemente as mãos, testando a funcionalidade daquele acessório e viu que era real. Vendo a reação, Jeffrey ainda levou as mãos até o local, apertando a pequena corrente para demonstrar que Jensen não iria a lugar algum.

O mais novo gemeu alto quando sentiu seu pescoço ser beijado, chupado e mordido, sem nenhum cuidado. Com certeza ficaria marcado, mas quem se importava, já que aquilo era delicioso de um jeito completamente estranho?

Uma parte da pele avermelhada contrastava com a brancura de outra parte que estava sendo apertada naquele exato momento, em um revezamento que cobria grande parte do corpo e que Jensen sequer podia retribuir.

O primeiro gemido nem se comparava com o que Jensen deixou escapar quanto teve seu membro abocanhado pelo diretor. Gemeu e se contorceu como podia quando sentiu aquela boca brincando, subindo e descendo lenta a torturante.

- Jeff…

A súplica contida naquele chamado não fez com que Jeffrey mudasse o que estava fazendo. Continuou com a mesma lentidão e precisão de movimentos, até sentir que o outro estava em seu limite, para então abandoná-lo.

- Ainda não… - Jeffrey sussurrou provocante no ouvido de Jensen.

- Filho da pu…

Jeffrey tapou a boca do loiro, antes que ele proferisse todo o palavrão.

- Se sua mãe não te deu educação, então eu vou te dar.

Com um movimento brusco, Jeffrey virou o loiro na cama, fazendo com que suas mãos ficassem sobrepostas, quase cruzadas.

Repetidamente, Jensen gemia. Um seguido do outro, com entonações diferentes, desconexos e acompanhados de um só nome: o nome do homem que lhe mordia as costas e esfregava o membro duro entre suas pernas. A barba arranhando de certa forma sua pele, eriçando todos os pelos de seu corpo. Sentiu o corpo do outro se afastar, para então sentir o puxão que o fez se apoiar sobre os joelhos.

Do mesmo criado que sustentava as chaves, Jeffrey tirou um tubo de lubrificante da gaveta. Abriu a tampa com a boca e despejou uma grande quantidade sobre a mão. Sem esperar que o gel aquecesse sobre a palma de sua mão, lambuzou dois dedos e levou até a entrada do mais novo.

-Caralho! Gelado!

- Gelado - Jeffrey repetiu com desdém.

Entre o vai e vem dos dedos, Jeffrey aqueceu e espalhou o restante do gel em seu membro. Um pouco mais de paciência, um pouco mais de fogo, que enlouquecia o loiro, para então os dedos cederem seu lugar.

Jensen sentiu seu corpo ser preenchido aos poucos, mas com firmeza. Faltava-lhe o ar em tentar conciliar a dor que lhe era causada e o prazer que estava sentindo. Seus cotovelos cediam um pouco, por conta da posição pouco estável de suas mãos, mas era um mero detalhe.

Jeffrey alternava entre estocadas rápidas e lentas, entre carícias e apertões no corpo do outro, entre abraços com beijos e se afastar para segurar firmemente na cintura do outro. Não havia regras e sintonia de movimentos. Os gemidos não eram sincronizados. Os corpos muitas vezes eram direcionados opostamente. A única coincidência era o prazer de ambos.

Quando estavam próximos do ápice, Jeffrey abaixou-se, envolvendo o corpo do outro com os braços, diminuindo o ritmo das estocadas e acariciando lentamente o membro do mais novo.

- Sabe como as coisas funcionam, Jensen?

- O que? - Jensen teve que se esforçar para entender o que Jeffrey estava falando em seu ouvido.

- Eu perguntei se você sabe como as coisas funcionam... Não importa, você vai aprender. A lição de hoje é: menino mau não goza.

Jensen não teve tempo de protestar. Sentiu Jeffrey apertar a base de seu membro enquanto aumentava novamente o ritmo das estocadas, acertando-o bem fundo, naquele ponto preciso.

Grunhiu de dor, se debatendo, o que não fez com que Jeffrey se compadecesse. O ritmo se mantinha, a pressão também, até que o mais velho atingiu o ponto máximo de seu prazer, derramando-se dentro de Jensen e deixando o corpo pender para frente, com a respiração entrecortada.

Não havia nada que Jensen pudesse fazer, além de deixar o corpo apoiar-se completamente pelo lençol, com sua própria dor e frustração.

Passados alguns minutos, recuperado, Jeffrey pegou a chave e soltou o mais novo.

- Isso não teve graça, Jeffrey. - Jensen foi o primeiro a falar, alisando os pulsos marcados.

- Ah, não teve? Então me diga, de quantas das suas brincadeiras eu achei graça?

Jensen cerrou os olhos, expressando que não estava entendendo muita coisa, até que por fim entendeu. Levantou-se apressado, querendo sair de lá de uma vez.

O mais velho também se levantou, colocando-se a frente de Jensen e puxando-o pelo braço.

- Você não vai a lugar algum até terminamos isso!

- Tá bom, Jeffrey. Eu já entendi e nós já terminamos por aqui. - Jensen tentou se desvencilhar inutilmente.

- Não terminamos, não. Não até esclarecermos tudo.

- Eu não preciso dos seus sermões. Eu faço o que eu bem quiser, quando eu quiser.

- E o que você ganha com isso? Me diga. Quantas amizades você conseguiu nos últimos tempos? Ou melhorando a pergunta, quantas inimizades você conseguiu nos últimos tempos? - Jeffrey questionou apertando mais o braço do loiro.

- Vai para o inferno! - Jensen vociferou.

- O que você espera se envolvendo com um homem muito mais velho que você, casado, com uma carreira estável? O que você espera vindo até a casa dele num sábado, como se tudo fosse absolutamente normal?

- Não te...

- Cala a boca! Agora sou eu que vou falar. - Jeffrey empurrou o loiro para trás, o fazendo cair sentado. Você parece uma criança mimada, presa em um corpo bonito e refém de sua própria sexualidade que você não sabe controlar. Quer brincar de fazer sexo com todo mundo, sem pensar nas consequências e se escondendo atrás dos seus pais ausentes e superprotetores, que acreditam em tudo que você diz!

Jensen apenas virou a cabeça, contrariado, mas sem poder sair daquela situação que ele mesmo havia criado.

- Onde está o seu melhor amigo? - O mais velho continuou. - Depois que o Misha me pediu para ficar alguns dias fora, eu não vi você conversando com quase ninguém. O que aconteceu? Você não quer conversar com mais ninguém ou ninguém está muito a fim de conversar com você?

O loiro apenas mordeu o lábio inferior em resposta. Não queria mais ouvir aquilo.

- Até quando você vai conseguir sustentar essa brincadeira? Até quando as consequências serão brandas o suficiente para você sair ileso delas?

- Até quando eu quiser! - Jensen retrucou por fim.

- Você gosta de brincar com relacionamentos, mas se esquece que relacionamentos são feitos de pessoas, que pessoas tem sentimentos e que com sentimentos não se brincam. A menos que comecem a brincar com os seus, você não vai entender o que isso quer dizer. Eu não gostaria de entrar nesse jogo, não tenho mais idade para esse tipo de brincadeira, mas se você insistir, saiba que terá um oponente que lhe fará perder.

* * *

**Nota da Anarco:** Oooohhh! Acho que o jogo vai virar, Jen... Já diz o ditado: tudo que vai, volta. E já passou da hora de você receber o castigo que merece (mesmo que esse castigo venha acompanhado de um delicioso sexo de punição. Hahaha) Capítulo FODA!

Empty... lamento pelo atraso do presente da Taxxti. Pra variar, a culpa do atraso é minha. Demorei demais pra betar. :( De qualquer forma, feliz aniversário atrasado! E obrigada por servir de inspiração pra Taxxti voltar a escrever.

Aos leitores: espero que a gente se encontre no próximo capítulo (daqui a dois anos, aproximadamente).

**Nota da Autora:** Para quem ainda tiver coragem de acompanhar.

Beijos =***


End file.
